Una llama bajo un pino en navidad
by evolvelove
Summary: Wendy Corduroy vuelve a Gravity Falls despues de muchos años, sus amigos han cambiado al igual que su pueblo, y cierta persona en especifico...
1. Prologo

Prologo:

-"Tururu"- tarareaba cierta pelirroja, mientras conducía por la carretera. Pasando por árboles, una conocida cascada y cuando su vista vio el enorme cartel con el nombre de su pueblo natal, piso el freno con fuerza y se bajó del auto sin pensarlo.

Después de observar por un tiempo levanto sus brazos e inhalo tanto oxigeno como pudo e sonrió hasta las orejas.

-"Es bueno estar devuelta"-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 _ **El opening de Gravity Falls con ligeros cambios:**_

 _-Una mayor Wendy junto a su equipaje baja de su camioneta.  
-Soos la recibe junto a la cabaña del misterio 2.  
-Tambry guía a Wendy alrededor de nuevas atracciones.  
-Wendy, Tambry y Soos contemplan un claro de bosque lleno de criaturas de Gravity Falls.  
-En el pasar de los árboles en vez de a pie grande se ve a los clones de Dipper.  
-Dipper apunta cosas en su pizarrón, luego da la vuelta y en su computadora un signo triangular con las letras "error", lo hacen saltar del susto, dejando caer su tiza.  
-Mabel sin frenillos y con vestidos en vez de suéteres (vestidos a corriente).  
-Soos escapando con las escrituras de la cabaña, luego una embarazada Melody y Soos se acurrucan en un sillón familiar.  
-Melody, Mabel, Soos, Dipper y Tambry reunidas en una fogata riendo entre ellos.  
-Tambry tecleando en su computador de recepción.  
-Un nuevo diario es leído por Dipper.  
-Entre un mar de fotos de recuerdos de felices de la pandilla, cae la antigua foto en grupo, ahora cae una nueva encima de esta en la que todos son mayores.  
-El Zodiaco ahora tiene el signo del pino en medio._

En medio de la pista una risueña pelirroja no le prestaba atención a los gritos y sonidos de bocina por detrás de ella.  
-"Ya sé, ya se"-dijo con calma, ignorando todo lo demás.

Con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro siguió con su camino por la carretera, pero no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el sonido de las sirenas la detuviera.

-" _Tranquila Wendy, tu horóscopo te dijo que sería un buen día…nada puede salir mal"-_ se recordó a ella misma, después de un rápido suspiro, se estaciono a un costado de la pista y espero.

Segundos después dos policías bajaron del auto, Wendy reconoció al instante al dúo dinámico y no pudo evitar que una risilla se le escapara.

-"Señorita, tiene idea de la conmoción que causo hay atrás?"-pregunto el alguacil regordete, recostándose sobre la ventana.  
-"Si! La gente se puso muy muy loca!"-le siguió su larguirucho compañero, sacando libreta y lápiz para comenzar a apuntar.  
-"Lo siento Sheriff Blubs y teniente Durland, creo que me deje llevar…"-respondió inocente.  
-"C-Corduroy!"-gritaron ambos oficiales, echándose para atrás por la sorpresa.  
-"Es bueno verlos de nuevo oficiales uhmm… se ven más maduros"- _por no decirles viejos_ , pensó.  
-"Hahaha, parece que la rompe reglas de Gravity Falls está de vuelta!"-dijo Blubs, recomponiéndose de la sorpresa.  
-"Así parece, te pondremos un ojo encima niña!"-dijo igual de divertido Durland.  
-"Gracias por la "cálida" bienvenida!"-dijo siguiéndoles el juego.  
-"Te dejaremos pasar esta Corduroy! Disfruta de tu estadía"-dijo retirándose Blubs-"Durland dale un obsequio de bienvenida!"-ordeno alegre.  
-"Si, señor!"-el delgado oficial se llevó una mano a los bolsillos-"Algo para el viaje!"-grito lanzándole un aromatizador con forma de signo de pregunta.  
-"Gracias chicos!"- _qué suerte, una multa es lo último que quería_ "

 **Minutos después**

En la gasolinera de Gravity Falls, la recién llegada Wendy decidió pasar por el pueblo para llenar su tanque de gasolina, pero la pelirroja termino hipnotizada con la nueva transformación de Gravity Falls.

-"Vaya, sí que me perdí de muchas cosas…"-dijo con la boca abierta la joven Corduroy.

Y es que es por menos, en frente de ella ya estaban miles de personas y… seres fantásticos en el centro de Gravity Falls. Todos parecían ocupados, ningún ser vivo paraba de ir a un lado para otro, era muy normal ver este tipo de escenario en una gran ciudad… Pero en este peculiar pueblo era un poco…raro.

-"Al parecer ya nada es como antes…"-se dijo un poco melancólica, hasta que un grito a lo lejos la saco de su trance-"…O no".

Rápidamente comenzó a correr en dirección que escucho el grito, pero al llegar la sorpresa la volvió a tomar desprevenida. Un grupo de personas reunidas en un gran escenario de madera, gritaban y aplaudían a un montón de gnomos bailando pop…y bien vestidos.

-"Son tan lindos!"  
-"Y varoniles!"  
-"Los amo!"  
-"Schembulock"-dijo con voz profunda y gruesa el singular gnomo, con unos lentes de sol y con "estilo".

Las señoritas cerca del escenario cayeron desmayadas ante los encantos del gnomo.

Las palabras no salían de la boca de Wendy, simplemente no tenía nada que decir. Nuevamente unas risas "varoniles", distrajo a la pelirroja y la curiosidad la llevo a otro raro escenario.

-"Vamos muchachos! Un hombre nunca se rinde!"-grito un enorme minotauro, gritándoles a unos muchachos de contextura delgada o gruesa, que hicieran push-ups.

El minotauro enseñaba dentro de un gimnasio junto a otros de su especie y otros hombres fortachones.

-"Terminando este verano tendrán músculos en sus músculos!"-grito haciendo poses varoniles.  
-"Esto es mejor que trabajar en la cabaña del misterio!"-dijo uno de los estudiantes cayendo rendido al piso.

-"No lo creo niño…"-contradijo Wendy, _si el pueblo esta así de raro_ , _me pregunto cómo estará la cabaña…_

 **En la cabaña del misterio 2**

-"Wow"- _c-como fue que paso esto?_ , intento tallarse los ojos muchas veces pero la imagen seguía siendo la misma.

Así es, Damas y Caballeros, la cabaña del misterio 2 no era más una cabaña, ahora se podría decir "La mansión del misterio". El atractivo que tenía era increíble, un estacionamiento, granja, enorme jardín y…

-"Una piscina?!"- _debo estar soñando_ , se dijo intentando no creer en lo que veía.

Los viejos y rústicos alrededores estaban decorados o desaparecidos, la cabaña se podía describir como "exitosa", hablando de la cabaña, esta tenia ahora extensiones, el tejado en el que uno se podía poner a pensar o ver el paisaje cuando deseaba ahora se veía más seguro y confortable. Una enorme torre colocada en medio de la cabaña era el cambio más vistoso, y así después de observar por un tiempo, Wendy se decidió a entrar a la cabaña.

-"Muy bien… aquí vamos!"-dijo con determinación la Corduroy marchando asía la entrada, ignorando la cantidad de gente que estaba en las diferentes atracciones.

-"Hehe1 al menos la entrada sigue aquí"-dijo relajada, empujando la puerta Wendy pensó que tal vez la cabaña haya cambiado por fuera, pero por dentro seguiría siendo la vieja pocilga que siempre fue…se equivocó gravemente.

-"Bienvenido sea a la Cabaña del misterio, tome asiento y se le atenderá en bre-"  
-"TAMBRY!?"- grito más que espantada la pelirroja, con las manos a punto de arrancarse su cabello.  
-"W-Wendy?"-dijo un poco alterada su vieja amiga.

Ante Wendy ya hacia una mujer, eso era como la describiría actualmente. Sentada detrás de un escritorio, frente a una computadora, usando lentes y uniforme…

-"Quien eres y que hiciste con tambers!"-grito Wendy, señalándola con su dedo.  
-"No me llames así!"-dijo frunciendo el ceño, quitándose los lentos y cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, suspirando fastidiada.  
-"Ooo si eres Tambry…"-dijo la pelirroja acercándose para tocarla.  
-"Q-Quieres soltarme!?"-grito levantándose de golpe.  
-"Lo siento! Lo siento! Pero en verdad no puedo creer que seas tú?!"-dijo aun incrédula la Corduroy-"Que te paso?! Y que haces aquí?!"-pregunto firme.  
-"Madure Wendy, y yo trabajo aquí…"-respondió un poco más tranquila.  
-"Trabajas en la cabaña!? Pero por qué?! No me estas sacando ninguna duda sabes!"-cuestiono la pelirroja.  
-"Podemos no hablar ahora?! Estoy trabajando en estos momentos…"-dijo volviéndose a poner sus lentes y volviendo a su computadora.  
-"Por lo menos no cambiaste en tu habito de estar pegada a una pantalla, Hahaha"-rio recordando a la vieja Tambry.  
-"Tu tampoco cambiaste mucho Corduroy"-dijo con una sonrisa-"Me alegra verte amiga"-dijo volteando a verla.  
-"A mí también tambers"-devolvió la sonrisa.

Un silencio confortable se apodero de la sala por unos segundos, y después de teclear unas veces más, Tambry se levantó y dijo.

-"Quieres un recorrido?"-dijo dejando sus lentes en su escritorio.  
-"Sip, claro"

 **Siguiente episodio: Reencuentro**


	2. Una foto

**Primera parte: Elemental de hielo.**

 **Capitulo uno: Una foto.**

-"Vaya mira estas cosas! Casi hasta parecen reales!"-Dijo entusiasmada la joven pelirroja, jugando con el rostro de Shakespeare de cera.  
-"Lo son…"-afirmo Tambry, un poco alarmada de que su amiga se meta en problemas.  
-"Que?..."-dijo parando de jugar la Corduroy.

El muñeco de cera enfrente suyo, dio un gruñido de molestia y le dijo molesto.

-"Señorita, el letrero dice claramente: "NO TOCAR"-hablo furioso el muñeco.  
-"Wups, Lo siento!"-dijo avergonzada Wendy, retirándose junto a su amiga.

Segundos después ambas volvieron a la entrada de la cabaña, Tambry suspiro y se sentó detrás de su escritorio.

-"Bien, ya pasamos por todas las atracciones de la cabaña"-dijo un poco fastidiada Tambry.  
-"Owww, ya se terminó?"-dijo tristemente Wendy, sentándose en el escritorio de su amiga-"No podríamos dar uno-"  
-"No! Wendy, por el bien de la cabaña y mi salario, no volveré a darte un tour!"  
-"Pfff, no es para tanto!"-dijo relajada la Corduroy.

Un gruñido y un ceño fruncido fue lo que obtuvo de respuesta la pelirroja.

-"Bueeeeno tal vez me emocione un poco…"-dijo culpable.  
-"Un poco?! Wendy, casi destruyes el salón de recuerdos cuando viste un llavero de Bill!"-exclamo furiosa Tambry.  
-"Fue un acto reflejo! No fue mi culpa!"-intento defenderse la pelirroja.  
-"Aja, y también fue un acto reflejo el arruinar la escultura del Sr. Pines?"-pregunto sarcástica su amiga.  
-"Jejeje, esa estuvo buena, chócalas!"-dijo divertida Wendy, esperando un saludo que nunca llego.  
-"Ugh! El Sr. Ramirez va a despedirme…"-dijo irritada Tambry, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos.

Fue en ese momento que Wendy recordó, las memorias, aventuras, risas y momentos que tuvo en su adolescencia.

-"Chicos!"

 _Un opening de Gravity Falls después_ _ **( leer prologo).**_

La joven pelirroja caminaba de un lado a otro balbuceando miles de incoherencias, o al menos eso es lo que diría su amiga.

-"Wendy! Wendy tranquilízate!"- _ugh, esto se va a volver cotidiano…_ , se dijo mentalmente Tambry.

En un rápido movimiento Tambry tomo a Wendy de los hombros y la hizo verla.

-"Cuantos años fueron?..."-la ignoro Wendy, comenzando a enumerar con sus dedos.  
-"Podrías calmarte!"-Grito Tambry, dándole una bofetada tan fuerte que juraría se escuchó por todo el pueblo.

El silencio hablo por unos segundos…La pelirroja se llevó la mano a su enrojecido rostro y dijo:

-"Auch, eso dolió…"-expreso la Corduroy con una sonrisa.  
-"Créeme me dolió más a mí que a ti…literalmente"-aclaro Tambry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Ambas rieron a carcajadas alegremente por un buen tiempo.

-"Bien…ahora si te importaría explicarme que fue lo que te paso?"-pregunto Tambry recargándose en su escritorio.  
-"Recordé a los gemelos…"-dijo cabizbaja, recostándose alado.  
-"Eso es todo?"-pregunto incrédula Tambry-"Espere algo más terrorífico o trágico"  
-"No lo entiendes…han pasado años, literalmente! Desde que los vi"- _en especial a uno_ , dijo apenada Wendy.  
-"Oh…"-exclamo Tambry, comprendiendo un poco la situación-"Bueno...entonces solo habla con ellos, Mabel volverá dentro de unas horas y Dipper está en su-"  
-"No es tan fácil! Crees que puedo simplemente volver después de desaparecer por años y decir:"Oh! Siento mucho el no poder despedirme y decirles adonde iba!"-dijo eufórica la Corduroy.

Antes de que su amiga le pudiera refutar, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose alarmo a ambas chicas, obligándolas a voltear para ver de quien se trataba.

-"Hey Tambry, Melody me mando a ver por qué tanto alboro…TO!"-la voz gruesa y amigable de Soos resonó por todo el despacho.

Los tres individuos estuvieron sin poder realizar una acción por unos segundos, hasta que Tambry decidió hablar.

-Sr. Ramirez puedo expli-"

El delgado cuerpo de Wendy fue aprisionado y estrujado por la enorme figura del nuevo Sr. Misterio. Mientras Soos empapaba a lagrimas a Wendy, la pelirroja se esforzaba por no caer desmayada por la falta de oxígeno, aun lado de ellos, Tambry le mostro a Wendy una sonrisa que ella interpreto como un " _te lo dije"_.

Segundos después, Soos soltó a Wendy y después de una larga bocanada de aire por parte de la pelirroja, el Sr. Misterio tomo el micrófono del escritorio de Tambry y hablo:

-"Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, y criaturas fantásticas de Gravity Falls"-se aclaró la garganta-"La cabaña del misterio cerrara debido a que encontramos una mmmm…dona en la tubería, así es! Lamentamos los inconvenientes! Tengan un buen día!"-termino Soos, golpeando el micrófono contra el escritorio.  
-"Sr. Ramirez no creo que a la Sra. Ramirez le vaya a gustar su decisión…"-dijo nerviosa Tambry.  
-"Tonterías! Cuando sepa que se trata de una amiga, me dará la razón!"-dijo confiado Soos, abrazando a Wendy con el hombro.

 **Minutos después…**

-"Te das cuenta lo que acabas de hacer!"-rugió Melody por encima de Soos, ahorcándole con su propia corbata-"Wendy! Querida es bueno verte de nuevo!"-hablo angelical, para luego volver a lo suyo.  
-"Uhmmm, esto es normal?"-pregunto inquieta Wendy.  
-"Ya sabes cómo es esto del embarazo"-dijo entre suspiros Tambry.  
-"Embarazada?!"-grito la pelirroja.  
-"Oh! Wendy querida, porque no mejor charlamos en un lugar más confortable?"-pregunto jalando con más fuerza de la corbata de su compañero.  
-"Emba, Emba, Emba"-la Corduroy no pudo contestar ni moverse, por lo que Tambry tuvo que empujarla a la sala de la cabaña.

 **En la nueva sala de la cabaña, luego de una larga explicación…**

-"Bien…déjame entender…"-hablo Wendy, pausando unos segundos para recopilar toda la información dada por los Ramirez.

-"Un año después de que me fuera, se casaron en secreto"-dijo firme.  
-"Hehehe"-rio la pareja tomándose de las manos sentados en un sillón para dos.  
-"Uhh, y fue este año que se dieron la sorpresa que iban a ser padres"-continuo Wendy.  
-"Así es"-dijeron al unísono los pronto padres.  
-"Bien…solo tengo una pregunta…"-dijo curiosa Wendy-"Como-fue-que convirtieron la cabaña en lo que es ahora?!"-pregunto casi gritando.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio, luego la pareja se vio a los ojos y rieron entre ellos.

-"La respuesta es fácil amiga!"-respondió alegre Soos.  
-"No estuvimos solos"-le siguió Melody tomando la mano de su esposo.

Wendy no podía creer que dos personas pudieran haber transformado la vieja cabaña, en una nueva y reluciente mansión de madera.

-"Pero...Como?"-fue lo único que pudo preguntar Wendy-"Digo, la vieja cabaña era mucho trabajo y solo estábamos tres personas"-se explicó.  
-"Oh, parece que no lo entendiste querida"-hablo Melody.  
-"Cuando nos referimos a que no estábamos solos, nos referimos a que obtuvimos ayuda de todas partes!"-exclamo Soos.  
-"Que? Pero…"-intento hablar Wendy, pero fue interrumpida.  
-"Bien para resumir toda la historia"-Soos se levantó y le alcanzo a Wendy una foto que saco de su saco.

Los ojos de Wendy se iluminaron, era increíble como en el pequeño pedazo de papel entraran tantos rostros. Detrás de ella recargada en una columna, Tambry suspiro con una sonrisa.

En la foto se veía a la actual cabaña del misterio, pero era lo que estaba adelante lo que le saco una risita a Wendy, Ambos Gemelos abrazados de hombro a hombro con unas enormes sonrisas, del lado de Mabel estaba Grenda cargando de hombros a Candy, Stan y Gideon intentando no matarse a miradas, Melody recargada sobre Soos.

-"Vaya…"-dijo melancólica Wendy, mientras tenía una sonrisa boba.

El lado de Dipper también le volvió a sacar una risilla, Ford y McGucket riendo abiertamente abrazados de hombro, Robbie abrazando a Tambry del hombro.

-"Vaya hasta pato está aquí…"-dijo entre risas, viendo como ambos gemelos posaban para que Pato estuviera en medio.  
-"Consérvala cariño, tenemos muchas copias"-dijo Melody.  
-"Gracias! En verdad!"-dijo contenta Wendy, volviendo a posar su mirada en la foto.

 _Vaya mira a Mabel, se ve…increíble!_ , la pequeña Mabel había crecido en una hermosa joven, _mira a-_ , sus pensamientos se detuvieron al ver a su pequeño amigo, no tan pequeño ahora, una sonrisa y un suspiro se le escaparon al ver como el llevaba puesto su sombrero, _aun lo conserva…_.

-"Interesada en el pequeño Dip?"-pregunto Tambry, provocando que Wendy saltara del susto.  
-"T-Tambry casi me das un infarto!"-le reciproco Wendy, saliendo de su transe.  
-"Sabes, de verías ir a hablar con él, después de todo siempre se la pasaban bien entre los dos"-dijo picara Tambry.  
-"Bueno…extraño a mi pequeño tonto"-admitió Wendy, volviendo a ver la foto para seguir observándolo….hasta que se dio cuenta de cierta rubia apoyada sobre el hombro del joven Pines.

-"P-Pacifica?!"-grito horrorizada, dándose cuenta de la cercanía de la rubia al castaño le recorrió un escalofrió y un sinfín de preguntas.  
-"Ohh, la joven Pacifica, ha sido tan buena con nosotros…"-dijo Melody enternecida por la mención de la joven.  
-"Es verdad, sino fuera por ella tal vez la cabaña nunca hubiera sido lo que es ahora!"-dijo igual que su esposa Soos.  
-"Sin mencionar que…"-agrego Tambry-"…Ella y Dipper…"

Wendy volteo a ver horrorizada a Tambry, esperando lo que tenía que decir con suma atención.

-"Son….."

 **Perdón por cambiar el nombre del episodio, pero me resulto otro el plan.**


	3. Muestrame

**Capítulo 2:** **Muéstrame**

-"Son…"  
-"Muy unidos!"-termino Melody, riendo junto a su esposo.  
-"Q-Que?"-pregunto incrédula Wendy.  
-"Es cierto! Ambos son como yo y Dipper, hermanos Pterodáctilo!"-dijo alegre Soos.  
-"Pasa algo Wendy? Estas más roja que tu cabello"-dijo provocativa Tambry.  
-"Necesito ir al baño!"-grito Wendy, levantándose de golpe y desapareciendo en segundos.

No pasaron unos segundos después que la pelirroja volvió aún más roja y avergonzada.

-"Saben dónde está el baño?"-Wendy maldijo la remodelación de la cabaña, al hacerle pasar por tal bochornosa situación.  
-"De frente hasta encontrar una puerta de metal"-indico Tambry, intentando no explotar de la risa junto a los Ramírez.  
-"G-Gracias…"- _cielos…_ , se dijo a sí misma.

Mientras se dirigía a su destino, la pelirroja pudo observar como en su recorrido las paredes estaban muy bien decoradas, incluso se veían costosas. Su admiración no duro lamentablemente, la Corduroy se detuvo ante una puerta de metal.

-"Vaya…"-exclamo Wendy, comenzando a tocar la puerta sin dudarlo.

La puerta era muy ancha y alta, tenía una pantalla táctil con los números del uno al nueve.

-"Hehehe"-rio la leñadora jugando con los números creando combinaciones creyendo poder abrir la enorme entrada.

Su risa fue interrumpida cuando la pantalla comenzó a tornarse roja y hacer un sonido cada vez que volvió a introducir un digito. Nerviosa y desesperada la pelirroja intento solucionar su error, segundos después de tratar la enorme puerta comenzó a sonar una melodía de apocalipsis. Wendy Corduroy hizo lo más razonable que alguien hubiera hecho en esa situación…se encerró en el baño.

-"Ugh…"-dijo Wendy, dejándose caer en la puerta-"Al menos el baño no me odia"-suspiro cansada la pelirroja.

La joven saco la foto que le habían obsequiado, y comenzó a observarla detalladamente. La tristeza se apodero de ella.

-"Yo pude estar hay..."- _yo debería estar hay…_ , se dijo a ella misma.

Ver como todos tus amigos se divertían sin ti, sino era devastador era una tortura. La felicidad se veía en cada uno de sus rostros incluso en el _oscuro_ Robbie.

-"Hasta Pacifica se ve "feliz"?"-confeso Wendy, sus ojos siguieron a quien estaba alado de la rubia, suspiro.

Su castaño amigo, había crecido sin ella, sin su mejor amiga… la pelirroja lo comenzó a observar detenidamente, un conocido gorro en la cabeza de su amigo le provoco aún más pena.

-"Aun lo conserva…"-una sonrisa adorno su rostro-"…a diferencia tuya…"-una de sus manos toco su cabeza y su sonrisa desapareció al instante de no sentir nada cubriéndola.

Un sonido mecanizado le saco de su transe.

-"Q-Que rayos…"-levantándose del piso y guardando su foto, Wendy abrió la puerta para ver el origen del ruido.

-"Mabel! Estuviste jugando con la entrada de nuevo!?"-la voz de Dipper se escuchó por todo la cabaña.

Wendy estaba congelada, no en el sentido literal.

-"Pero…q-que?"-el castaño volteo al sentir a alguien por detrás, sus ojos se abrieron como plato y se golpeó contra la pared por la sorpresa.

Nadie hablo, ambos comenzaron a escanearse en silencio o por lo menos eso fue lo que hizo Wendy, sus ojos observaron cada centímetro del muchacho. Dipper por otro lado solo observaba como su amiga lo analizaba silenciosamente.

-"Hey, Wendy!"-el momento en el que se le quiso acercar, la muchacha salió de su trance y le cerró la puerta en la cara-"Uhhh, Wendy?"-Dipper llamo.

Pasaron unos segundos y el castaño solo se quedó ahí, observando la puerta de madera, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

**toc toc**

-"E-Eh, un momento!"-grito por dentro la pelirroja.  
-"Wendy, de verdad necesito ir!"-grito entre risas el castaño.  
-"Y-Ya salgo!"-volvió a gritar.

Mientras Dipper intentaba no explotar de risa, Tambry había decidido aparecer y después de unos segundos de escanear la situación, decidió unírsele al juego.

-"Date prisa Wendy! Hay personas que quieren usar el baño!"-grito Tambry, con acento de desesperación.  
-"Cállate Tambers!"-grito Wendy.

Ambos muchachos rieron a carcajadas, mientras que la pelirroja moría de vergüenza en el interior del sanitario.

-"Bien creo que es suficiente"-dijo Dipper, acercándose a la puerta-"Wendy podemos hablar?"-pregunto tranquilo el castaño.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose fue la respuesta que necesitaba, una apenada Wendy dentro intentando no hacer contacto visual con el castaño, fallando más de una vez.

-"Te extrañe Wendy…"-le dijo Dipper, abrazándola con fuerza.

Wendy esperaba de todo menos un abrazo, todo miedo comenzaba a desaparecer por cada caricia que le daba a su cabello. Detrás de ellos una sonriente Tambry.

-"Yo también tonto…"-dijo Wendy, devolviéndole el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.  
-"No quiero arruinar su reencuentro…"-dijo Tambry, logrando que ambos jóvenes se separen-"…pero yo si necesito usar el baño"-dijo haciendo paso entre ambos jóvenes.

El trio comenzó a reír abiertamente, así duro hasta que Tambry cerró la puerta del baño. Nuevamente Wendy sintió como Dipper la miraba, los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de ella, para suerte suya Dipper comenzó a reír nuevamente, algo que le causo confusión y alegría.

-"S-Sucede algo?"-pregunto entre pequeñas risillas Wendy.  
-"Es-Es que, Wendy deberías verte ahora mismo!"-confeso aun riendo Dipper-"Normalmente yo debería ser el que este nervioso!"-explico.  
-"Ahaha"-rio nerviosa la pelirroja-"O-Oye mmm Dipper"-los nervios comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco.

Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse, el corazón de uno de ellos dio un enorme latido.

-"Y-Yo, lo-"  
-"Mabel volvió!"-grito una dulce voz por toda la cabaña-"Hola todo el mundo!"-saludo.  
-"Hola cariño!"-saludo Melody, desde la cocina.  
-"Como vas jamoncito!"-se escuchó una chocada de manos desde la sala.

Ambos adolescentes se vieron a los ojos una vez más y rieron.

-"Mabel…"-dijeron al unísono.  
-"Quieres ir a saludar a mi hermana?"-pregunto Dipper, mirando a los ojos a la pelirroja.  
-"Sabes, creo que eso estaría bien"-le contesto ya tranquila la Corduroy.

 **Un saludo después.**

Era la segunda vez en el día, que a Wendy Corduroy la estrujaban sin dejarle respirar, y la empapaban de lágrimas, a diferencia de la primera, esta vez estaba cómoda en un sillón.

-"Sniff* te extrañe tanto Sniff*"-dijo Mabel, no queriendo separarse de su amiga.  
-"Hehe, yo también Mabel…"-le correspondió Wendy, acariciando su enorme cabello.

Después de unos minutos más de llanto, ambas muchachas se separaron.

-"Ehem, bien Wen-Wen podrías explicarnos el porqué de tu repentina visita?!"-dijo actuando molesta la castaña.  
-"Ehehe"-rio nerviosa Wendy-"Bien veras…"-comenzó.  
-"Chicos! La comida esta lista!"-grito desde la cocina Melody.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, Wendy se dispuso a reanudar su historia, sin embargo, su estómago decidió tomar la palabra.

-"Creo que deberíamos, comer primero"-sugirió Dipper.  
-"Si, muero de hambre!"-le siguió Wendy.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de irse, Mabel le tomo de la mano quedando solas las dos.

-"Wendy, no creas que he olvidado todo lo que le hiciste a mi hermano…"-dijo en voz baja Mabel-"…Aun asi...me alegro que hayas vuelto!"-le dijo sonriente.

Después de que Mabel también fuera a ala cocina, Wendy se quedó en el mismo sitio por unos segundos, vacía. _Por supuesto que no iba a ser tan fácil Wendy que pensabas!_ , hablo internamente.

 **En el comedor.**

Ya todos sentados en la mesa.  
-"Tambry pequeña no te quedas a almorzar?"-pregunto Melody, triste.  
-"Lo siento Sra. Ramírez pero ya quede en ir a comer con unos amigos"-respondió Tambry.

Después de una rápida despedida, la "familia" comenzó a comer animadamente, Melody había puesto esfuerzo en honor a cierta pelirroja.

-"Y bien Wendy, cuéntanos como te ha ido?"-pregunto Melody.  
-"Bien! Ya puedo trabajar como guardabosques"-respondía relajada la pelirroja.  
-"En serio? Es por eso que volviste a Gravity Falls?"-pregunto Dipper, con una sonrisa mientras comía.  
-"Así es, siempre me gustó el bosque del pueblo, pero nunca hubo un guardabosques que proteja el ambiente"-le respondió, devolviéndole la sonrisa.  
-"Oh genial! Eso significa que te quedaras en Gravity Falls!?"-grito emocionada Mabel.  
-"Sip, eh vuelto para quedarme y ya tengo un empleo con el cual mantenerme"-añadió la pelirroja, obteniendo muchos "Oh", de respuesta. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro.  
-"Vaya es una lástima… pensaba que te gustaría tu antiguo empleo en la cabaña"-dijo Soos, obteniendo una risa de Wendy.  
-"Si… gracias pero no Soos"-nuevamente las risas inundaron la mesa.  
-"Apuesto a que el Tio Stan escucho eso!"-bromeo Dipper.  
-"Ahaha, te lo aseguro!"-rio Wendy-"Recuerdas esa vez que le hicimos tomar una Pitt Cola llena de jugo de Mabel?"-le pregunto la Corduroy.  
-"Ahaha! Como olvidarlo!"-rio Dipper-"Oh y recuerdas cuando-"

Y así la comida se volvió el plato secundario y las anécdotas y risas el plato fuerte, en especial en cierto castaño y pelirroja que no pararon de hablar ni por un segundo.

 **Después de la comida, en la sala.**

-"Vaya estoy acabado…"-dijo Dipper, recostado espalda a espalda con Wendy, en el sillon.  
-"Ni que lo digas, la comida de Melody es la mejor"-le hablo su amiga, ambos suspiraron simultáneamente.

Unes segundos de silencio reconfortante se apodero de la sala, y cierta pelirroja cerro los ojos por tanta armonía.

-"Oye Wendy"-le hablo el castaño.  
-"Hmmm"-le contesto Wendy.  
-"Q-Quieres mmm…v-ver algo?"-pregunto Dipper, los nervios apoderándose de él.  
-"Que cosa?"-pregunto la pelirroja, acomodándose de cierta forma en el sillón en la cual la cabeza de su amiga descansaba en su regazo.  
-"Q-Quieres verlo o no?!"-pregunto bromeando Dipper.  
-"Esta bien, está bien"-contesto Wendy-"Muéstrame tonto"

 **En lo más alto de la torre de la cabaña.**

-"Vaya…"-contemplo la Corduroy, fascinada por la hermosa vista del atardecer.

Jamás habría pensado que su amigo le hubiera traído a tal lugar. Siempre creyendo que le mostraría una clase de monstruo o descubrimiento tomando en cuenta lo nerd que puede llegar a ser.

-"Este es mi lugar favorito…"-le revelo su amigo-"Aquí me gusta pensar cosas de nerds"-bromeo.  
-"Ahaha, es asombro Dipper"-le contesto Wendy.

La pelirroja sentía como el viento le llenaba de vida, y se sentía nueva. Volteo su mirada a ver a su amigo, mala idea.

-"Ah-ah…"-se le escaparon las palabras a la pelirroja.

Quien diría que su pequeño amigo, su pequeño tonto llegaría a ser tan apuesto de grande, el viento soplando su castaño cabello, esos ojos que parecieran brillar con la misma intensidad del sol, incluso su marca de nacimiento le subía lo bien que se veía ahora mismo.

**tump tump**

 _Oh no…_

*tump tump*

 _No, no , no! El no!_

 _*tump tump* *tump tump*_

 _No! No! NO!_

-"Wendy? E-Estas bien?"  
-"T-Tengo que irme…"-le respondió, comenzando a correr lo más que pudo para alejarse de él.  
-"Wendy! Espera!"-grito su amigo, pero ya era tarde.

*tump tump* *tump tump*

 _Por favor… el no…_

 **Esos eran los latidos de un corazón por si se preguntaban  
Siento que este episodio pude hacerlo mejor, cuéntenme que les pareció si no es mucho pedir.**


	4. Familia

**Capitulo 3: Familia**

 **Residencia Corduroy**

En la sala de la familia, el padre de los tres muchachos golpeaba soltando maldiciones e insultos al pobre televisor, mientras sus hijos observaban aburridos a su progenitor en acción.

-"Chatarra! Caja inútil!"-gruñía molesto el leñador.

Sus tres hijos suspiraron, desde que su padre había sido desempleado, el trio de hermanos tenía que soportar a su padre 24h al día.

-"Pa, no creo que el televisor este mejor"-dijo el menor, intentando no sonar rudo.  
-"Es cierto! Ahora esta abollada y no funciona!"-grito el del medio, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.  
-"Oye papa…creo que _deberías dejarlo_ "-hablo el mayor de los hermanos, acercándose a su padre para tranquilizarlo.

 _Deberías dejarlo_

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza, una y otra vez, como si de una grabadora se tratara.

-"Ugh"-gruño cansado el leñador.

El gran hombre se hizo a un lado, sentándose en su sillón, observando como sus hijos trataban arreglar el estático televisor. El hombre se sintió inútil, viejo… mientras que enfrente suyo, tres fuertes y jóvenes hombres disfrutaban de su energía. Un gran suspiro acompañado de un semblante triste, se hizo en el rostro del Corduroy. Los recuerdos de su juventud comenzaron a aparecer…

 _ **/Flashback/**_

 _ **La historia de "Varonil" Dan.**_

 _En medio del bosque del pueblo, un grupo de leñadores talaban con empeño los arboles de Gravity Falls, entre estos hombres, un pelirrojo levantaba y cortaba a una velocidad increíble._

 _-"Oye Corduroy! Déjanos algo!"-animo uno de los leñadores.  
-"Es como si diez hombres estuvieran en uno solo!"-grito otro.  
-"Dan! Dan! Dan!"-comenzaron a animar al joven pelirrojo._

 _Los gritos de ánimo llenaron de confianza al joven pelirrojo, con mucho esfuerzo el leñador levanto una gran cantidad de troncos y los lanzo muy lejos, obteniendo muchos gritos de aceptación por los demás leñadores._

 _-"Hahaha Si! Si!"-grito orgulloso el Corduroy._

 _Ese día, el joven Corduroy bebió en honor a sí mismo, comió gratis y le dieron un aumento en el talado de árboles. La vida le estaba yendo de maravilla, y esto solo era el comienzo. Pasaron los años y ahora al joven pelirrojo se le conocía como "el hombre más fuerte de Gravity Falls", "el leñador legendario", y entre otros, pero sin duda el apodo que le marcaria por su vida fue…_

 _-"Varonil Dan!"-gritaron en coro los leñadores del pueblo viendo como este levantaba troncos con un brazo, y con el otro talaba rápidamente._

 _Pareciera que Varonil Dan, lo tenía todo y así fue… hasta que le toco enfrentarse al asesino de leyendas._

 _-"Oye Dan! Ayúdanos con esto!"-grito un leñador, intentando levantar un enorme tronco junto a otros hombres.  
-"Háganse a un lado! Niños quiero que presten atención!"-rugió el legendario leñador, señalando a sus recién iniciados hijos.  
-"Vamos papa!"-grito el trio de pelirrojos._

 _Con suma confianza el gran leñador intento levantar el tronco con una mano… no la levanto ni un centímetro._

 _-"Que raro..."-susurro Varonil Dan._

 _Intento con ambos brazos… logro enderezarlo a duras penas._

 _-"Oye Dan estas bien?"-pregunto un leñador.  
-"E-Estoy bien! Déjenme!"-rugió, la sangre comenzaba a quemarle al Corduroy._

 _El gran hombre tomo muchas bocanadas de aire y se colocó el enorme árbol en los hombros, el pelirrojo podía sentir como sus piernas se volvían gelatina. No había dado un solo paso cuando el enorme tronco cayo de sus hombros y junto a el, su espíritu. El enorme cuerpo del leñador golpeo el suelo del bosque con un estruendoso *Pum*._

 _-"Papa!"-gritaron los tres Corduroy, corriendo para ver el estado de su padre.  
-"Dan! Dan! Llamen una ambulancia!"-grito uno de los leñadores._

 _Varonil Dan, el legendario leñador, vencido… por el tiempo. Después de ese incidente, el doctor que reviso al Corduroy le dijo su estado…_

 _-"Síndrome de envejecimiento prematuro, inconvenientes cardiacos y unos rasgones en tus tejidos musculares"-le dijo el doctor relajado._

 _Los Corduroy se vieron unos a los otros antes de que el legendario leñador levantara por los aires al pequeño profesional._

 _-"Que demonios significa eso!"-grito más que furioso el Corduroy.  
-"S-Significa que estas viejo D-Dan!"-explico asustado el médico.  
-"V-Viejo?"-el leñador soltó al pobre hombre. Sus rodillas golpearon el suelo.  
-"L-Lo siento D-Dan, p-pero tendrás que buscar otro t-trabajo"-explico tembloroso el doctor.  
-"T-Tranquilo papa! Nosotros ocuparemos tu lugar ahora!"-grito uno de los tres Corduroy.  
-"Tiene razón! Ahora podremos ser igual de Varoniles que tú!"-animo otro.  
-"Oye pa…si lo que dijo el doc es cierto…creo que deberías dejarlo…ya sabes… tu empleo"-hablo el mayor de los hermanos, poniendo reposando su mano en el hombro de su padre._

 _Ese día, Varonil Dan había muerto, y ahora en su lugar solo estaba Dan, un hombre más del pueblo, un viejo leñador desempleado._

 _ **/Fin Flashback/**_

-"Ugh…A-Ah que?"-despertó el viejo Corduroy.

Después de ese recuento de su pasado, el ex-leñador se percató que era el único en la sala de su hogar, enfrente de él la televisión aun con la frecuencia estática.

-"Sigh…"-suspiro cansado el pelirrojo.

*Toc Toc*

-"Hey! Hay alguien en casa!?"-grito una voz familiar desde afuera.

El pelirrojo dio un gran suspiro de sorpresa, a gran velocidad derribo todo en su camino, y al momento de estar frente a la entrada de su hogar, espero y respiro cansado. _Tal vez sigo dormido…_ pensó el ex -leñador.

*Toc Toc*

-"Ugh, bien… será a la antigua"-escucho decir el Corduroy desde afuera.

Segundos después, la perilla de la puerta comenzó a forcejearse y la puerta se abrió lentamente. Una Corduroy había vuelto a casa.

-"Papa? *Sigh* si estabas aquí, porque no me-"-la pobre muchacha no termino de hablar.

Tres, era el número de veces que Wendy había sido tacleada y aprisionada en rejas hechas de brazos. _Al menos no me está mojando mi camisa,_ agradeció la pelirroja, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a su padre.

-"M-Mi niña!"-comenzó a sollozar Varonil Dan.

 _Hable muy rápido…_ , maldijo Wendy, a pesar de que su padre le iva a provocar tuberculosis por tantas lágrimas, la muchacha dejo salir un gran suspiro y sonrió nostálgica.

-"Estoy en casa…"-le dijo mientras le debía el abrazo a su padre.  
-"Mocosos! Vengan en este instante!"-grito a todo pulmón el ex -leñador.  
-"Ocupado!"-grito el más joven.  
-"En el baño!"-respondió el del medio.  
-"Estudiando!"-dijo el ultimo.  
-"Agh! Siempre lo mismo! Los traeré yo mismo!"-gruño el Sr. Corduroy.  
-"Espera papa! *Ehem* Mira esto…"-le dijo su hija, colocando ambas manos en su cadera-"A ver montón de buenos para nada los quiero formados en este instante!"-grito la pelirroja.  
-"W-Wendy?"-una cabeza se asomó por uno de los cuartos.  
-"Hermana?"-otra salió del mismo cuarto pero por encima del de su hermano.  
-"Wendy eres tú?"-salió el mayor de los tres del cuarto de la pelirroja.  
-"Que clase de pregunta es esa?! Y por qué rayos estas en mi cuarto?!"-pregunto molesta la pelirroja-"Los extrañe chicos…"-dijo abriendo los brazos.

-"Wendy!"-gritaron sus hermanos, corriendo a abrazarla, el más pequeño con lágrimas en los ojos.

Después de un largo abrazo familiar, y de un desalojo por parte de Wendy, la noche cayó en Gravity Falls.

-"Bien, eso es todo"-dijo Wendy, contemplando su cuarto con nostalgia.

*Toc Toc*

-"Terminaste de desempacar?"-pregunto el mayor de los Corduroy, acercándose a su hija.  
-"Espera…"-de una de sus maletas, la pelirroja saco un peluche con forma de gorila con cuerpo de foca, y se lanzó con él a su cama-"…Ahora si"-respondió.  
-"Oye, mmm quería preguntar… esto es solo momentáneo?"-pregunto sentándose junto a su hija.  
-"Ni siquiera voy una noche y ya quieres echarme?"-rio Wendy, sentándose en su cama.  
-"No me refería a eso!"-explico Dan-"Me refiero a si vas a quedarte... con nosotros"-dijo el pelirrojo.  
-"Bueeno… pensaba alquilar un apartamento o comprar uno cuando tenga dinero…"-dijo la pelirroja.  
-"Entonces… eso significa que te quedas en el pueblo!"-dijo llenándose de alegría su padre.  
-"Ah! Si estoy aquí para quedarme, aquí es donde debo estar"-le dijo su hija-"Con mi familia"-explico.  
-"Me alegro hija, y bien… como te ha ido?"-pregunto más tranquilo Dan.  
-"Bien… todo va bien en el plano laboral…"-dijo Wendy, un poco nerviosa-"…aunque p-por el sentido personal…"-su voz bajo al igual que su mirada.  
-"Quien fue esta vez, dímelo para acabarlo con mis propias man-Ah!"-un grito de dolor se le escapo, al momento de querer estirarse con fuerza.  
-"Papa! Estas bien?"-pregunto preocupada la pelirroja.  
-"N-No pasa nada… hablaremos en otra ocasión"-dijo su padre, retirándose lo más rápido del cuarto de su hija.  
-"Uhh, está bien…"-dijo la pelirroja, _eso fue raro..._ , pensó Wendy.

La muchacha se recostó de espaldas en su cama, mientras pensaba y pensaba, el tiempo pasaba, en menos de un parpadeo, la Corduroy se levantó cansada y vio como la luz de la luna le iluminaba todo el rostro.

-"Vaya… es una hermosa noche"-dijo observando la luna llena y las miles de estrellas en el cielo.

Por su mente paso el recuerdo del atardecer y el de su amigo, el rostro de la pelirroja se volvio del mismo color que el de su melena. _Mal Wendy! Saca esos pensamientos!_ , intento hacerse entrar en razón.

*Buzz Buzz*

-"Q-Que?"-el celular de la muchacha, vibro entre sus jeans, en la pantalla de su celular un mensaje de Tambry.

-" _Mabel me dijo que te avise que va a haber una fiesta en la cabaña. Idea suya"_ -leyo la pelirroja, sus ojos brillaron y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

En momento de segundos, la pelirroja se encontraba recostada en su cama, escribiéndole una respuesta a su amiga.

-" _Te veo allí, pdta: Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante"-_ fue lo que le mando Wendy.

En cuestión de segundos, el celular de la pelirroja volvió a vibrar.

- _Es sobre Dipper no?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"-el rostro de la pelirroja se enrojeció al instante. _Como lo supo?_

Después de unos segundos de vergüenza, la Corduroy le devolvió el mensaje.

-" _Como rayos te enteraste?"_ -le pregunto fastidiada.

Pareciera que su amiga tenía mensajes listos para enviársele en conversación que tenían.

-" _El pequeño Dipper y yo nos volvimos un poco cercanos"-_ una foto de Tambry y Dipper sonriendo llego al celular de Wendy.

 _Cuando fue qué?_ , intento especular la Corduroy ante la foto, pero antes de responderle, su celular volvió a vibrar.

-" _Mira será mejor que vengas, Mabel y Dipper acaban de volver con mucho pero mucho "jugo de adolescente"-_ leyó la pelirroja, aumentando sus ganas de divertirse.  
-" _Estaré hay como en 20 min"-_ envió Wendy, levantándose para tomar una ducha y arreglarse.

El celular de la pelirroja se quedó en la cama de esta, después de unos segundos volvió a vibrar.

-" _Espero que así sea, porque acaba de llegar Miss. Gravity Falls"_ \- decía en el celular, abajo del mensaje, una foto con cierta rubia sentada en el sillón alado de un castaño, ambos muy apegados y con sonrisas en sus rostros.

 **En el cuarto de Varonil Dan.**

-"Esto es malo…"-dijo en un susurro, el mayor de los Corduroy.

En el lavabo de su baño, una gran cantidad de sangre ya hacia esparcida.

-"Tranquilo Dan, nadie tiene que saberlo…"-se dijo el ex-leñador, dejando correr el agua, borrando la evidencia…

 **Por favor díganme que les pareció este episodio, me ayudaría mucho saber su opinión.**


	5. Pocion

**Capítulo 4: Poción.**

 **Residencia Corduroy.**

Se supone que cuando tomas una ducha fría, todas tus preocupaciones y estrés desaparecen junto al agua, si ese era el caso, entonces por qué a cierta pelirroja no pareciera bajarle la temperatura corporal ni un poco. Simple, la razón estaba en el celular de la muchacha, el cual la pelirroja no había dejado de ver desde ya un buen tiempo.

-"*Sigh* Tranquila Wendy, es solo una foto..."-dijo tranquila-"…Dipper tiene todo el derecho"-intento calmarse.

*Ring Ring* El tono de llamada de la pelirroja se escuchó por todo el hogar.

-"No sabía que te gustaba las cosas de chicas!-grito uno de sus hermanos.  
-"Por qué mejor no pones un Valls lento?!"-rio otro desde su cuarto.  
-"Bonito tema, hermanita"-dijo pasando por su habitación el mayor de los varones.  
-"Ugh! Cállense tontos!"-grito avergonzada y molesta la pelirroja.

Después de escuchar la molesta risa de sus hermanos por unos segundos, la muchacha se aseguró que ya nadie la escuchaba para tararear su canción. Y contestarle a su amiga de igual forma.

-" _Wen Wen!"-_ la voz de Mabel se escuchó por el otro lado-" _Tienes que venir a la cabaña! Hoy es noche de fiestaaa!"-_ dijo melodiosa la castaña.  
-"Haha, Estaré hay en unos minutos Mabel"-respondió alegre Wendy-"Oye que haces con el celular de Tambry?"-pregunto curiosa la Corduroy.  
-" _Le dije que tenía que hablar contigo, es sobre algo…importante"-dijo Mabel, enfatizando la última palabra._

Un escalofrió le corrió por la espalda, el temor y los nervios se apoderaron de ella.

-"Y-Y de qué quieres h-hablarme?"-pregunto insegura la Corduroy.

Los segundos pasaron y el temor de la pelirroja aumentaba con cada segundo de silencio.

-" _Podrías traer bocadillos? Te pagare cuando llegues!"-_ dijo fingiendo tristeza su amiga.

Todos los nervios acumulados por la pelirroja abandonaron su cuerpo en un gran suspiro de alivio.

-"Claro amiga, y no te molestes con pagarme, yo invito"-respondió tranquila la Corduroy.  
-" _Ohhh… Wen Wen eres la mejor!"-_ le dijo la castaña-" _Oh! Una cosa más si no es molestia"_ -añadió Mabel.  
-"Que pasa?"-pregunto la pelirroja.  
-" _Sabes, escucho que los Corduroy tienen una bebida que es algo desafiante…"-_ dijo la castaña-" _…Y me preguntaba si compartirías algo con tus amigos…"-_ pregunto su amiga.  
-"Wow, Mabel no creo que quieras probarlo"-advirtió la pelirroja-"Quitando de un lado el horrible sabor que tiene, un poco de eso noquearía a un oso!"-añadió.  
-" _Oh! Vamos Wen Wen! Solo un poco siii?"-_ insistió su amiga.

Después de unos momentos de discusión mental, la Corduroy llego a una decisión.

-"Esta bien, pero si alguien muere, no me hare responsable!"-dijo la pelirroja, dramatizando un poco.  
-" _Ohhh gracias, gracias Wen Wen!"-_ exploto de alegría su amiga-"Tu déjaselo a Mabel!"-dijo la castaña.

Dejando salir un suspiro junto a una sonrisa, la pelirroja se percató que solo llevaba puesta una toalla.

-"Bien Wendy, veamos que deberías vestir…"-se dijo, levantándose para verse al espejo.

Mientras que la muchacha escarbaba y lanzaba al aire miles de camisas y jeans ajustados, la idea de que cierto castaño le cortejara sobre su apariencia, le provocaba una sensación en su estómago.

-"N-No hay nada malo con un poco de atención…"-termino concluyendo la Corduroy.

 **En la cabaña**

Las luces de colores se paseaban en todas las direcciones cercanas a la cabaña, por dentro y por fuera la música resonaba en los esqueletos de los jóvenes de Gravity Falls. Era increíble la cantidad de adolescentes que había, por dentro y por fuera, incluso en el techo, no había lugar que no esté ocupado por un alma manceba.

Dentro de la cabaña en uno de los sillones, un castaño reía y hablaba alegremente junto a una rubia. Ambos muy a gusto con el ambiente que se había creado.

-"Ahahaha! No puedo creer que hayas besado a un Triton!"-rio la rubia-"Porque nunca me lo contaste?"-pregunto secándose las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
-"Nunca preguntaste…"-respondió inocente el castaño con una sonrisa.

El silencio hablo por unos segundos, mientras que la rubia aun tenia espasmos por la graciosa anécdota de su amigo, el castaño le dio un sorbo a su bebida y le dio una mirada a su amiga mientras lo hacía… el pobre casi se atora.

Desde sus desnudas piernas, hasta su dorado cabello, siendo un hombre de ciencia y letras, Dipper no pudo explicar el efecto que ella tenía sobre él, ni describir la belleza de esta en palabras. Los ojos de ambos jóvenes se encontraron, ambas miradas reflejaban amor y deseo, sin embargo, la personalidad del castaño le impidió hacer un movimiento…pero por el lado de su amiga era totalmente diferente.

-"Oye Dip…"-la rubia se le acercó hasta que estuvo a escasos centímetros de su rostro-"…está un poco ruidoso aquí dentro..."-le dijo en el oído al castaño-"…tal vez podríamos subir a la torre y…"-los dedos de ambos se entrelazaron.

-"Y-Yo hmmm, iré a traer un poco más de refresco!"-grito nervioso el castaño, levantándose de golpe y huyendo a la mesa de bebidas.

Y ahí se quedó, era la quinta o sexta vez que a Pacifica Northwest le habían dejado sola, y todas esas veces fue el mismo castaño quien le abandono una y otra vez.

-"Ugh, esto no puede ser cierto!"-grito irritada la Northwest, pisando el piso con fuerza. Era de buena suerte que la música estaba en alto volumen.

-"Dale tiempo Paz! Ya verás que a la siguiente caerá!"-salto por detrás del sillón Mabel.  
-"Escuchaste todo?"-pregunto la rubia, obteniendo un asentimiento por la cabeza de su amiga-"Ugh! Mabel es la quinta-"-intento decir.  
-"Sexta"-corrigió su amiga.  
-"Como sea! Estoy cansada de lo mismo!"-grito al aire Pacifica-"Creí que dijiste que el sentimiento era mutuo entre los dos!"-el estrés sobresalía de la rubia.  
-"Y así es! Sé que mi hermano es el mayor idiota de la tierra en cuanto al amor…"-dijo igual de irritaba Mabel-"…pero créeme cuando te digo que el en verdad siente algo por ti"-le sonrió su amiga.  
-"*Sigh* Lo sé, pero en verdad me gustaría que intentara algo…"-dijo triste-"…han pasado tantos años y yo sigo atrapada en la Friendzone"-hablo irritada.

La castaña no pudo hacer nada más que sentir pena por su amiga, ella tenía razón, casi tres años insinuándosele, y ninguna respuesta.

-"Pacifica…"-intento hablarle su amiga.  
-"*Sigh* Voy al baño"-dijo la rubia, retirándose dejándole un semblante triste a la castaña.  
-"Ugh! Tonto! Idiota!"-maldijo Mabel, golpeando el sillón-"*Sigh* Tranquila...Todo terminara cuando llegue Wendy…"-dijo determinada.

 **En la mesa de bebidas**

-"Tonto, tonto!"-se decía una y otra vez el castaño, golpeándose con un vaso de plástico-"Ugh! Porque tenía que tengo que ser tan cobarde!"-grito molesto.

Después de unos segundos de auto flagelación, cierta peli violeta se le acerco por detrás, tras ver el deplorable estado de su amigo.

-"Hey, tranquilo amigo, parece que ya tomaste demasiado"-rio por detrás Tambry.  
-"No estoy de humor Tambers"-respondió Dipper sin mirarle.  
-"Adivinare, el señorito huyo avergonzado por la quinta vez de la chica de sus sueños?"-pregunto.  
-"Sexta"-corrigió el castaño.  
-"Hahaha, vaya amigo sí que eres malo para esto"-rio divertida por la situación de su amigo-"Por qué no eres tú mismo cuando estas con ella? Como ahora"-pregunto.  
-"Lo soy! Hasta que empieza a acercarse y mirarme a los ojos…"-dijo dando un suspiro de enamorado.  
-"En serio? Después de todo lo que hicimos te avergüenzas por eso?"-dijo Tambry poco emocionada.  
-"Creí que nunca volveríamos a hablar de eso"-dijo Dipper, rascándose la nuca incómoda.  
-"Dijimos que nadie lo sabría"-corrigió Tambry-"Oww, el pequeño Dip se puso nervioso?"-pregunto molestando al castaño.  
-"Escucha lo que tuvimos fue diferente, en este caso hay sentimientos de promedio"- aclaro Dipper.  
-"Disculpa? Y que hay de mi relación con Robbie?"-pregunto un poco molesta su amiga.  
-"*Sigh* Lo siento…es solo que en verdad siento algo por Pacifica, no quería compararlas, nunca lo haría"-dijo el castaño, sonriéndole sinceramente.  
-"Tranquilo, aun son jóvenes, sino te sientes listo, no lo hagas"-le aconsejo su amiga.  
-"Cuando te volviste así de madura?"-pregunto sonriéndole Dipper.  
-"Cuando estuve con cierta persona"-le devolvió la sonrisa Tambry.

Ambos rieron, recordando memorias que solo ambos conocían.

-"Eres un buen chico Dipper"-le dijo su amiga-"Pacifica lo sabe"-añadió.  
-"Gracias Tambry"-dijo Dipper-"Creo que iré a buscarla"-le hizo una seña de adiós ya estando lejos de su amiga.

 _Y Wendy también lo sabe_ …

 **A las afueras de la cabaña.**

-"Geniaaal!"-dijo la pelirroja, desde su camioneta.

Era el paraíso para la Corduroy, un montón de puertos sin supervisión, bebidas y música. Esta noche prometía, y Wendy lo sabía.

-"Bien, esto será un poco complicado"-se dijo así misma, bajando de su camioneta junto a los bocadillos y una botella de la familia Corduroy.

Mientras se acercaba a la cabaña, la pelirroja vio que sin duda esta era una fiesta que nunca olvidaría, había una pantalla de radiografia, una cabina de fotos retro, la piscina comenzaba a llenarse y Wendy juraría que había visto a un tipo con cabeza de caballo.

-"Soy feliz…"-dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja la Corduroy.

Cuando la pelirroja ingreso a la cabaña, sintió como se le dificultaba un poco el respirar, y no era raro ya que había simplemente mucha gente bailando y celebrando en donde haya un espacio vacío. Pero la verdadera atracción era la mesa de bebidas, donde había una cantidad de bebidas extravagantes y cada una con un balde de hielo alado. _Estoy soñando…_ se dijo la Corduroy.

-"Wendy!"-grito la melodiosa voz de Mabel-"Por fin! Ven vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo!"-tuvo que gritar la castaña.

Después de llevarla de la mano por un mar de jóvenes, por fin ambas muchachas llegaron a la cocina, donde mayoría de las amigas conocidas de Mabel y Wendy se encontraban… y Marius.

-"Chicas! Adivinen quien llego?!"-grito Mabel, levantando el brazo de la pelirroja.

De respuesta, Wendy pudo escuchar muchos " _por fin_ ", y bastantes " _gracias dios_ ".

-"Eh, Gracias no sabía que era tan importante"-dijo riendo Wendy.  
-"Wen Wen, gracias a ti las chicas podremos tener un poco de diversión!"-explico Mabel, levantando la botella que trajo consigo la Corduroy.

-"Candy por fin podrá divertirse!"-dijo la asiática, abrazando la botella.  
-"Con esta pócima del amor, Marius se volverá loco por mí!"-grito Grenda.  
-"Grenda Amor, no necesito de ese brebaje para demostrarte mi amor!"-dramatizo el varón.  
-"Loco!"-le ignoro Grenda.  
-"Estas segura de esto Mabel? No me agrada la idea de embriagar a Dipper"-dijo Pacifica con preocupación en su voz.  
-"El pequeño Dip ebrio? Eso lo quiero ver"-rio Tambry.

La pelirroja dio un gesto de sorpresa por detrás del grupo de chicas, _embriagar a Dipper?_ , después de analizar la situación, la pelirroja se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón por la cual Mabel le había pedido traer el brebaje de su familia. _Pero por qué ella?_ , se preguntó, por qué su hermana quisiera que Dipper se ahogara en alcohol?

-"Pfff! Pacifica, los pines somos inmunes al alcohol! Lo que volverá loco a mi hermano es…"-la castaña busco en sus bolsillos-"…esto!"-levanto en el aire Mabel.

Un silencio inundo la cocina, las amigas de la castaña se preguntaban si había llegado el dia en que Mabel por fin perdió la cabeza.

-"Escarcha?"-pregunto Wendy.  
-"No-uh, Wen Wen, esta no es simple escarcha!"-explico Mabel-"Esta es un regalo de Cupido"-dijo soberbia la castaña.  
-"Te refieras al tipo que enamoraba a quien sea con solo rociarles eso?"-pregunto Grenda.  
-"El mismo"-respondió Mabel.  
-"Mabel! Te das cuenta que le pusiste eso a Robbie y a mí?"-pregunto molesta Tambry-"Solo te perdone porque, en verdad me agrada Robbie!"-le regaño.  
-"Oye Mabel, no creo que debas usar eso"-sugirió preocupada la Corduroy.  
-"Tranquilas chicas! Esta no es una pócima cualquiera"-las miradas de confusión le indico a la castaña que prosiguiera con su explicación-"Esta es una pócima de verdadero amor!"-explico.  
-"Y cómo funciona?"-pregunto la rubia.  
-"Solo debes hacer que Dipper beba de esto, y pasara toda la noche con su verdadero amor"-dijo románticamente Mabel.

Eso fue suficiente para Wendy, la muchacha se alejó lentamente de la cocina y salió disparada en busca de su amigo, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibida por cierta rubia y peli violeta.

-"Bien chicas… vayamos por nuestros hombres!"-grito la castaña.  
-"Si!"-gritaron todas al unísono.  
-"Grenda mi amor, te demostrara que no nece-*Gluc*"-la botella se le estampo en la boca.  
-"Shhh, solo bebe Marius…"

 **De verdad necesito saber que les pareció este episodio, su opinión es muy importante para mí.**


	6. Fiesta( Primera parte)

**Capítulo 5: Fiesta (primera parte)**

 _Donde estas…_ , se preguntaba la Corduroy, mientras pasaba por el mar de jóvenes. Por accidente, el tipo con la cabeza de caballo le empujo con su cuerpo en uno de sus momentos de locura.

-"Hey! Ten más cuidado!"-le reciproco Wendy, levantándose del piso.

El sujeto detuvo su frenesí y volteo lentamente a ver a la muchacha.

-"Wendy?!"-se escuchó una voz por dentro de la máscara.  
-"Uh…te conozco?"-pregunto confundida la Corduroy.  
-"Soy yo!"-grito moviendo los brazo de arriba abajo-"Oh…espera"-dijo dándose cuenta que aun tenia puesta su máscara.

El regordete cabeza de caballo se quitó la máscara, revelándose ante la pelirroja.

-"Thompson?!"-grito estupefacta Wendy.  
-"Así es!"-grito su amigo, quitándose su polera sin razón alguna.  
-"Haha, es bueno verte amigo"-le dijo la pelirroja.

En respuesta, su viejo amigo le levanto en un sudoroso abrazo.

-"Amigo…no respiro"-dijo con dificultad la Corduroy.  
-"Esto es genial! Contigo de vuelta, volveremos a ser una pandilla!"-grito emocionado su amigo. Segundos después le libero de su abrazo.  
-"A-Asombroso…"-respondió la pelirroja, intentando recuperar su aliento.  
-"Ven, te llevare con los demás!"-le animo Thompson, comenzando a caminar.  
-"Oye, amigo me encantaría volver a verlos…"-le dijo la Corduroy-"…pero estoy buscando a Dipper en estos momentos"-explico la pelirroja.  
-"Que bien! Yo sé exactamente dónde está!"-le dijo su amigo.  
-"En serio? "pregunto sorprendida Wendy.  
-"Sígueme!"-grito Thompson, poniéndose su máscara-"Sube!"-dijo poniéndose en cuatro patas.  
-"Eh…"-después de ver como transpiraba su amigo, Wendy tomo la decisión correcta-"N-No gracias amigo, caminare"-le rechazo.  
-"Como quieras!"-respondió-"Yehaaaa"-relincho el muchacho. Mientras que su amigo galopaba, ella le seguía por detrás riendo.

 **Con las chicas**

-"Bien chicas! Ahora solo deben buscar a sus respectivos hombres y darles… _la pócima del amor_ "-dijo sonriente Mabel.  
-"Así nada más?"-pregunto incrédula Pacifica, sosteniendo un vaso con la pócima.  
-"Oh cierto!"-recordó la castaña, sacando un pedazo de papel-"Para que la pócima sea cien por ciento efectiva, deben echarle la escarcha segundos antes de beberla"-explico.  
-"Iré a probarlo!"-grito Candy, saliendo a toda velocidad de la cocina.  
-"Marius y yo iremos a mover el esqueleto un poco!"-dijo Grenda, llevándose a su embobado novio.  
-"Ohhh, tambeeers!"-se le acerco Mabel, junto con un vaso con la pócima-"Nunca te preguntaste como se vería Robbie siendo tierno y cariñoso?"-pregunto la castaña.  
-"Ugh, lo vi intentar serlo"-dijo su amiga, tomando el vaso y la escarcha, retirándose de la cocina segundos después.  
-"Mabel, creo que esto no va a funcionar…"-le dijo la rubia, inquieta-"Si Dipper llega a enterarse…"-intento explicar su angustia.  
-"Pacifica, no voy a obligarte a nada"-le dijo su amiga, reconfortándola.  
-"*Sigh*"-suspiro la rubia, moviendo sus ojos de un lado a otro-"Un sorbo no hace mal…"-se terminó decidiendo.  
-"Ve por el amiga!"-le alentó la castaña, empujándola fuera de la cocina.

Justo antes de que ambas estuvieran fuera, la rubia recordó a cierta pelirroja. La ira se apodero de ella.

-"Mabel!"-grito Pacifica, volteando a ver a su amiga-"Que rayos hacia Wendy aquí!"-le pregunto furiosa.  
-"O-Oh, Wen Wen acababa de volver al pueblo después de mucho t-tiempo y Dipper me dio la idea de hacerle una fiesta de b-bienvenida…"-explico nerviosa.  
-"Es en serio!"-grito más que furiosa la Northwest-"Después de todo lo que hizo! Le perdonas e incluso le haces una fiesta!"-dijo molesta.  
-"L-Lo siento! Es que cuando los vi a ambos tan felices en el sill-Ups"-dijo dándose cuenta de lo que acaba de revelar la castaña.  
-"Ugh! Después me las arreglare con el! Ahora quiero que me expliques el por qué le perdonaste!"-pregunto la rubia.  
-"Porque es mi amiga!"-le respondió firme Mabel.  
-"No lo merece! No después de lo que hizo!"-dijo Pacifica.  
-"Todos cometemos errores Pacifica!"-le contesto-"Tu deberías ser la que más le comprenda…-dijo Mabel, dejando de gritar-"No recuerdas el primer verano que pase aquí? Me hiciste la vida imposible las primeras semanas!"-le recordó.

Memorias de como de pequeña, la rubia solía fastidiar a la castaña, le hizo reflexionar.

-"*Sigh* Lo siento, tienes razón"-una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de su amiga-"Aun así, no confió en ella"-dijo escéptica.  
-"Eso es normal en ti!"-le dijo en modo de ademan la castaña.  
-"Bien…iré a buscar al nerd"-dijo la rubia, abriendo la puerta.  
-"Quieres que te acompañe, rubia oxigenada?"-le bromeo Mabel.  
-"Como gustes…frenillos"-le siguió el juego Pacifica.

Ambas salieron en busca del castaño, sin darse cuenta que cierta peli violeta estuvo escuchando su conversación de principio a fin en el corredor. Sacando su celular después de perder la vista de sus amigas, la muchacha comenzó a escribir un mensaje.

 **Con Wendy**

-"*Sigh*"-suspiro la pelirroja, sentada en una de la sillas cerca del dj. Para la sorpresa de esta, el creador de tan buenas mezclas era "el pequeño Gideon".

La Corduroy observaba como Thompson era el centro de atención en la pista de baile, su amigo le había hecho un tour por todo tipo de lugares. Empezando con los bailarines de electro, siguiendo con la "zona de parejas" que era donde estaban los sillones, alado de la pista de baile. Continuando con la mesa de bebidas, donde se hacían retos de quien bebía más que otro. Saliendo de la cabaña, la piscina estaba a punto de rebalsarse de tantos pubertos.

-"Ugh…"-dijo molesta la pelirroja, recordando como Thompson se dio una bola de cañón, mojándole la camisa que tenía puesta.

Y así toda la cabaña y sus alrededores estaban infestado de almas jóvenes, pasando por los hippies del césped, los que tenían auto en el estacionamiento y terminando con una zona de descanso en el que trataban a Pato como rey.

-"Oye!"-le llamo Gideon-"Si buscas a Dipper deberías ir al ático!"-le recomendó el albino, sin parar de mezclar música.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos, _como pude olvidarlo?!_ , se golpeó en el rostro recordando que el castaño solía dormir junto a su gemela en el ático. Wendy se dispuso a ir en busca de su amigo.

-"Deberías ir con Mabel y Pacifica! Parece que ellas también le están buscando!"-le informo Gideon, señalando con su dedo al par abriéndose paso entre la multitud.

Ambas se dirigían hacia las escaleras. La vista de la pelirroja se fijó en lo que la rubia llevaba en sus manos, el brillo que emitía confirmo sus sospechas, alertándole que tenía que actuar y rápido. Inquieta la Corduroy observaba como a las muchachas se le dificultaba caminar con tantas personas, y la música no le ayudaba a concentrarse a la pelirroja. _Tengo una idea_ , pensó Wendy, con una sonrisa.

-"Oye Gideon, puedes poner esta canción?"-le pregunto la pelirroja acercándosele para decirle el tema.

Al "pequeño Gideon" se le iluminaron los ojos…

 **Con Mabel y Pacifica**

-"Sí que hay mucha gente…"-comento la rubia, abriéndose paso entre la gente.  
-"Hahaha, los Pines solo hacemos fiestas legendarias!"-grito divertida Mabel-"Ten cuidado con la pócima"-le recomendó la castaña.  
-"No lo entiendo para que necesitabas, del brebaje de los leñadores?"-pregunto Pacifica-"No sería suficiente con que se trague esto?"-señalo el escarcha rosa.  
-"Es una fachada!"-revelo la castaña-"El sabor de la escarcha sola, es muy notoria, si uno lo bebe sin acompañamiento terminaría escupiéndolo"-explico mientras seguía a su amiga.  
-"Es por eso que necesitabas una bebida fuerte"-comprendió la rubia.

La Northwest iba a preguntarle otra incógnita, pero al momento de querer hablar, la música se detuvo y las luces se apagaron, obteniendo muchas quejas y suspiros de tristeza por los jóvenes.

-"Muy bien gente! Son las una de la mañana!"-dijo por un megáfono Gideon-"Eso significa que esta hora nos pertenece a nosotros!"-animo el albino

Las luces volvían a encenderse poco a poco, y una extraña melodía comenzaba a sonar de fondo.

 **/Crush a bit, Little bit, roll it up, take a hit, Feelin' lit, feelin' light, 2am summer night. /**

Los gritos de emoción resonaban por todo el lugar, la pista de baile se comenzó a llenar de aun más personas, impidiéndoles el avance a las dos amigas.

 **Con Wendy.**

 _Hehehe, Wendy eres una genio,_ se alago la Corduroy.

-"Gracias Gideon!"-se despidió la pelirroja, corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

 **/** **People told me, slow my roll. Im screaming out Fuck That/**

-"*Sigh* Bien Gideon, tu momento ha llegado"-dijo determinado el albino. Tronándose los dedos preparándose para el show.

Las luces comenzaron a prenderse y apagarse salvajemente, impidiendo ver con claridad, al mismo tiempo la gente saltaba y bailaba al ritmo de la música.

 **Con Dipper**

El castaño ayudaba a la banda de Robbie con los preparativos, mientras bromeaban entre ellos y bebían.

-"Amigooo! El "pequeño Gideon" sí que sabe cómo animar una fiesta!"-dijo tarareando el ritmo de la canción Lee.  
-"Ojala esta noche nunca termine!"-dijo Nate, igual de feliz que su amigo.  
-"Hehe, de vidente a dj…"-dijo divertido Dipper.

Mientras el trio seguía trabajando en los instrumentos, Robbie leía atentamente el mensaje de su novia. Después de unos segundos más el muchacho entendió y suspiro, _no sé qué tramas mujer_ , pensó el pelinegro.

-"Sucede algo amigo?"-pregunto Dipper, acordándosele.  
-"Solo un mensaje de Tambry"-respondió intentando sonar lo más tranquilo posible-"Oye amigo, ya casi acabamos aquí, porque no bajas a divertirte?"-le sugirió el pelinegro.  
-"De que hablas viejo, aún nos falta-"-Robbie le cubrió la boca a Lee.  
-"Además escuche que cierta rubia ha estado buscándote toda la noche…"-le pijo pícaro el pelinegro.  
-"Pacifica! Oh no!"-grito horrorizado el castaño, _como pude olvidarlo!_ , se dijo mentalmente mientras corría a buscar a su amiga, dejando solos a la banda.

Después de asegurarse que el muchacho ya se había ido, Robbie le descubrió la boca a su amigo.

-"Que diablos te pasa Robbie!"-pregunto enojado Lee.  
-"Escuchen reunión de banda!"-grito el pelinegro, levantando un brazo al aire.  
-"Uhhh, amigo aquí está toda la banda…"-hablo Nate.  
-"Ugh! Como sea, recibí un mensaje de Tambry"-explico Robbie-"Me pidió que toquemos una canción lenta y romanticona"-dijo con molestia.

El silencio le estaba diciendo al líder de la banda que sin duda era una muy mala idea, en especial para una banda que se caracterizaba por ser oscura y profunda.

-"*Sigh* Lo siento no sé qué estaba pensando, le escribiré a Tambry"-dijo fastidiado Robbie. Segundos antes de que envie el mensaje, el muchacho sintió dos manos en sus hombros, y volteo dudoso.

-"Amigo, siempre quise tocar una canción de amor"-le dijo con ojos llorosos Lee.  
-"Como integrante de tu banda te pido que me dejes cumplir mi sueño…"-se le arrodillo Nate.  
-"Uhhh, Bien…"-dijo incomodo el pelinegro-"Alguna canción que quieran tocar?"-pregunto.

Ambos muchachos voltearon a verse con grandes sonrisas. _Esto no me gusta_ , pensó el Valentino.

 **En las escaleras**

Cierto castaño bajaba a toda velocidad, disculpándose con las personas con las que chocaba en su camino. Mientras que por otro lado, una pelirroja subía de igual forma, después de una disculpa rápida que cada uno hizo por su respectivo lado, ambos adolescentes se dispusieron a seguir con su camino. Sin darse cuenta que al voltear sus miradas se encontrarían.

-"Uh…"-dijeron ambos al unísono.

Igual que la primera vez, la pelirroja examino detenidamente al castaño, _atractivo…_ , pensó la Corduroy viendo lo bien arreglado que estaba su amigo. Dipper por otro lado, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la apariencia de su amiga, _nunca la había visto vestir así_ , se dijo, en efecto era una rara vista el tener a la pelirroja con solo unos jeans cortos _, muy cortos_ , pensó, y una polera negra y con un escote un poco revelador.

-"Te ves bien"-dijo manteniendo la compostura el castaño.  
-"T-Tu también"-respondió nerviosa a diferencia de su amigo.

*Tump Tump*

-"O-Oye, lamento haber huido como loca en la tarde"-dijo avergonzada la Corduroy.  
-"Hahaha, iba a ser yo el que iba a disculparme"-le respondió tranquilo, sentándose en una de las gradas junto a su amiga-"Es por eso que le pedí a Mabel que hiciera esta fiesta"-le revelo.

*Tump Tump*

Los latidos del corazón de la pelirroja se aceleraron a un nivel impresionante, y daba gracias a lo oscuro que estaba el lugar, de lo contrario el castaño podría haber visto lo roja que estaba.

-"H-Hiciste eso… por mí?"-pregunto conmovida la Corduroy.  
-"No te gusta?"-pregunto cabizbajo el castaño-"*Sigh* Sabia que debía preguntarte primero, lo siento de verdad yo no-"- unos brazos le rodearon por el cuello.  
-"Gracias…"-le dijo abrazándole con fuerza la pelirroja-"…de verdad"-dijo mientras sonreía en el abrazo.  
-"N-No hay de que"-respondió nervioso su amigo.

En el momento en que la rubia dejo de abrazarle, el castaño se dio cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros, _h-hermosa_ , le dijo mentalmente Dipper. El muchacho estaba estupefacta sin poder moverse, cuando quiso alejarse un poco, se dio cuenta que ambas manos estaban entrelazadas con las de su amiga. No había escapatoria.

-"Oye Dipper, te ves muy lindo ahora mismo"-le dijo riendo la pelirroja.  
-"A-Ah, q-que?"-pregunto embobado el castaño. Una risilla se le escapó a su amiga.  
-"Ven! Vamos a divertirnos!"-le guio Wendy, llevándole de la mano a la pista de baile.

Mientras ambos bailaban, el castaño se fue recuperando de su trance y se dejó llevar por el ritmo de la música y bailo animado junto a su amiga…

…Desde una parte alejada cierta rubia y castaña veían la escena, una con la boca abierta y la otra a punto de explotar de ira…

Y la noche recién estaba empezando…

 **Muy bien, siento que este episodio lo escribí bien, pero déjenme su opinión. De verdad que leer sus revises me ayudan.**

 **Pdta: La letra de la música es de la canción Pursuit of Happiness del soundtrack de Proyecto X.**


	7. Fiesta( Segunda parte)

**Capítulo 6: Fiesta (segunda parte)**

En medio de la pista de baile, una pelirroja bailaba animadamente junto a un castaño, ambos divirtiéndose con los raros movimientos que hacían, en el regocijo que compartían, el castaño había olvidado por completo a su amiga rubia. La Northwest por su parte, observaba a lo lejos sentada junto a su amiga en un sillón, la rubia con los ojos como dagas y los brazos cruzados.

-"Uhmm, estas segura que estas bien Paz?"-pregunto nerviosa Mabel.  
-"Claro que estoy bien! Por qué preguntas!?"-le respondió la rubia, sin voltear a verle.  
-"B-Bueno… te ves un poco ummm, e-enojada?"-dijo en un susurro la castaña.  
-"Oh no, ahaha, Mabel no estoy enojada!"-le dijo sarcástica y tranquila la rubia.  
-"Estoy furiosa!"-le respondió segundos después.  
-"P-Puedo preguntar por qué?"-dijo haciéndose bolita en el sillón Mabel.  
-"Oh, nada en peculiar…"-volvió a fingir-"…solo un cerillo intentando robarse al amor de mi vida"-actuó tranquila la rubia-"Nada importante"-termino.  
-"Wendy y mi hermano? Porrr favorrr!"-dijo más tranquila la castaña-"Dipper está loco por ti! Además, Wen Wen es como una hermana!"-explico.  
-"En serio? Pensé que Dipper estaba enamorado de ella como por…no se…"-se detuvo unos segundos-"unos cuatro años!"-grito furiosa la rubia.  
-"hay por favor!"-le dijo no tan segura de si misma la castaña.  
-"*Sigh* Iré por algo que beber…"-dijo cabizbaja la rubia-"Ten ya no lo necesito"-le entrego la poción.  
-"*Sigh*"-los ojos de la castaña se dirigieron a su amiga y hermano. Ambos parecían divertirse bastante-"No… no es justo"-dijo, determinada a ayudar a su amiga.

La joven apretó el vaso con la pócima y pensó, _aún hay chances!_ , se animó.

-"Mi nombre es Mabel Pines y soy la mejor casamentera del mundo!"-grito subiéndose en el sillón.  
-"Wuw Mabel!"-grito al azar alguien.

 **Con Wendy y Dipper.**

La pelirroja estaba en su propio mundo, y estaba más que contenta. A pesar de la incómoda sensación en su estómago cada vez que veía a los ojos a su amigo, o el imparable latir de su corazón al momento que el castaño le sonreía.

*Tump Tump*

La sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro, y pareciera que ahora la pelirroja no hablaba con palabras, ahora solo reía, sonreía y le daba miradas a su amigo, este por su lado entendía cada una de las expresiones de su amiga. Sin embargo, el castaño parecía olvidar algo, si más recordaba el muchacho estaba en la búsqueda de alguien, una rubia…

 _Pacifica!_ , grito mentalmente Dipper, era la segunda vez que le olvidaba, _será la última_ , se dijo determinado a ir a buscarla. Pero había un obstáculo.

-"Dipper? A dónde vas?"-pregunto Wendy, viendo como su amigo se disponía a irse.  
-"A-Ah y-yo…"-intento pensar en algo el castaño, pero al verle a los ojos a la pelirroja, no tuvo el corazón de decirle que le dejaba por la Northwest.  
-"Oye escuche que Thompson está en una competencia de bebidas! Quieres ir a ver?"-pregunto alegre la Corduroy.

 _Wendy acaba de volver... no sería justo que le deje sola_ , pensó el muchacho.

-"*Sigh* Si claro!"-le respondió con una falsa sonrisa el castaño.  
-"Genial! Vamos!"-le tomo de la mano su amiga. El sentimiento de culpabilidad carcomiendo a uno de ellos.

 **Con Mabel**

Escondiéndose detrás de uno de los sillones, Mabel se preparaba para realizar su malévolo plan. Con su celular en sus manos, la castaña hablo con sus dos cómplices…dos y medio contando a Marius.

-"Chicas! Operación Dipcifica en marcha!"-hablo por el celular la castaña.  
-"Candy lista para servir! Cambio!"-respondió la asiática, como buen cadete.  
-"Grenda en posición! Cambio!"-le imito su amiga.  
-"E-Eh Amor? No te parece que es un poco exagerado?"-hablo Marius, con tono preocupado.  
-"Ahora no Marius, tengo trabajo que hacer…"-le respondió su novia, ignorándole.  
-"Bien... Ejecuten!"-ordeno la muchacha.

 **Con Grenda y Marius**

La joven pareja se encontraba detrás del grupo de Hippies, quienes cantaban y tocaban sus instrumentos pacíficamente en medio de una lámpara.

-"Grenda cariño, como es que vamos a convencer a esta gente?"-pregunto Marius.  
-"Mira y aprenda amor!"-le respondió su novia.

La gran muchacha se le acercó al que parecía ser el líder del grupo, y se le puso detrás de él, imponente.

-"Oigan!"-les llamo Grenda, haciendo que el grupo voltee a verle-"Les gustaría liberar a un alma consumista, dominado por la sociedad?"-pregunto.

Un gran suspiro de sorpresa y miradas serias se posaron sobre la gran muchacha. El líder del grupo se levantó y le miro frio.

-"Donde está esta alma esclavizada"-pregunto determinado el joven.

Una sonrisa se formó en la gran muchacha.

-"Esa es mi novia"-dijo por detrás Marius, suspirando enamorado.

 **Devuelta con Mabel.**

Deslizándose como gusano entre los pies de los jóvenes, la castaña se hizo paso hasta estar detrás de la mesa de bebidas. La joven Northwest bebía y observaba aburrida la competencia en la que Thompson acaba de salir vencedor.

-"Siii!"-rugió eufórico el regordete, cayendo desmayado sobre la mesa.

La mesa logro resistir el peso del muchacho, pero las bebidas en esta salpicaron ala distraída rubia.

-"Ugh! Lo que faltaba!"-reclamo irritada Pacifica, encaminándose hacia el baño.

Por debajo de la mesa, a Mabel casi le da un infarto al pensar que moriría aplastada. Sacando su cabeza por debajo de la tabla, la castaña vio cómo su amiga se retiraba y Wendy llegaba de la mano con su hermano. El cual parecía estar distraído.

-"Bien Mabel, sutilmente…"-dijo en voz baja la castaña, escabulléndose sin ser vista por su hermano y amiga.

Después de unos segundos la castaña logro posicionarse detrás de ambos muchachos, y dando un gran suspiro se les acerco y dijo.

-"Wen Wen! Hermano!"-les llamo por detrás la castaña.  
-"Hola amiga"-le saludo tranquila la pelirroja.  
-"Que pasa Mabel?"-pregunto curioso el castaño.  
-"Ohh, nada solo quería hablar a solas un momento con mi hermano!"-explico la castaña, jalándole del brazo a su gemelo.  
-"Ehh, está bien?"-accedió la Corduroy, viendo como su amigo era arrastrado por su hermana.

Ya alejados la castaña, soltó el agarre en el brazo de su hermano y saco su celular.

-"Tengo al nerd! Prosigan con la misión!"-dijo por su celular.  
-"Que? Mabel que está pasando!"-pregunto el castaño, confundido por las palabras de su hermana.  
-"Shh!"-le callo su gemela-"Dipper lo hago por tu bien!"-le confeso su hermana.  
-"Que? De que estas hablando!?"-le pregunto aún más perdido su hermano.

Repentinamente unas enormes manos le taparon la boca y le comenzaron a llevar hacia afuera de la cabaña.

-"Primera fase, lista!"-dijo orgullosa de como iba su plan la castaña. _Ahora tengo una rubia oxigenada que ayudar_ , se dijo mientras se dirigía al baño de la cabaña.

 **Con Pacifica**

La joven rubia se encontraba arreglándose en el sanitario, con un semblante triste y aburrido en su rostro. _Tal vez simplemente deberíamos ser amigos_ , se dijo en un triste suspiro.

*Toc Toc*

-"Pacifica!"-grito una conocida voz por fuera del baño.  
-"Mabel?"-la rubia termino de hacerse unos ajustes y se dirigió a abrirle la puerta a su amiga.  
-"Pacifica! Es ahora o nunca!"-le dijo la castaña, tomándola de la mano para comenzar a arrastrarle hacia la pista de baile.  
-"Que? Mabel espera!"-intento detenerle.  
-"Vamos falta poco!"-se dijo un poco cansada Mabel.  
-"Mabel…tal vez tu hermano y yo solo debamos ser amigos…"-le confeso la Northwest, soltándose de su agarre.

La castaña se quedó estupefacta ante las palabras de su amiga, y también se detuvo a verle.

-"De que estas hablando?"-pregunto un poco molesta la castaña.  
-"Solo digo… que tal vez está bien así…"-le explico la rubia-"…ya sabes…que seamos solo amigos"-dijo.

Mabel estaba a punto de arrancarse los pelos de la desesperación.

-"Oh está bien! En ese caso le iré a preguntar a Wendy si quiere ser parte de los Pines!"-grito fingiendo alegría la castaña.

Los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de llamas, estaba conforme con que su amigo se quedara como su amigo, pero que termine en los brazos de ese cerillo, _no mientras respire_ , se dijo.

-"Donde está el nerd…"-pregunto desafiante la rubia.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la castaña.

-"Candy, tráeme la ropa y la corona de flores…"-hablo por el celular Mabel.

 **Con Wendy**

 _Ya se tardaron un poco_ , dijo inquieta la Corduroy, la joven pelirroja tenía un mal presentimiento, y el roncar de su amigo inconsciente en la mesa no tenía nada que ver.

*Buzz Buzz* Sonó su celular, sacándole de sus pensamientos. Era Tambry.

-" _Donde estás?"_ -leyó la pelirroja. En respuesta la Corduroy se tomó una foto con un inconsciente Thompson alado suyo.  
 _-"Dipper está contigo?_ "-le pregunto.  
-" _Estaba, Mabel se lo llevo hace unos minutos_ "-le explico.  
-" _Escucha amiga, quiero que me respondas con sinceridad_ "-le escribió Tambry.  
-" _Que cosa?"-_ le pregunto Wendy, curiosa de que le hablaba su amiga.  
-" _Que sientes por el pequeño Dipp?_ "-pregunto.

La pelirroja se sonrojo, y no fue por la cantidad de vasos que había estado tomando mientras esperaba a su amigo. _Que siento por el…_ , se preguntó, un debate interno se realizó en el interior de la Corduroy, mientras que un lado le decía la inevitable verdad, el otro se negaba rotundamente a creer que tal vez…

-"Wendy!"-grito su amiga, dándole un susto enorme a la pelirroja.  
-"Tambry? Como llegaste tan rápido?!"-pregunto sorprendida Wendy.  
-"De que estas hablando? Wendy, te envié miles de mensajes después de que me dejaste esperando en el celular!"-le explico su amiga, mostrándole su conversación.

Efectivamente, la joven pelirroja había estado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no noto el pasar del tiempo.

-"Y bien? Vas a responderme?"-pregunto la peli violeta.

Después de que sus ojos miraran a todas las direcciones posibles, la joven Corduroy suspiro y se dispuso a confesar la verdad de lo que pensaba sobre su amigo.

-"Yo…"-al momento de abrir la boca, las luces se apagaron por segunda vez esa noche.

La música se detuvo nuevamente, y cuando se volvieron a encender, iluminaron el lugar en donde estaba Gideon, no obstante, en lugar del albino, ahora en su lugar estaban tres jóvenes, el trio fue reconocido por el dúo de amigas.

-"Ehem, probando…"-dijo Robbie-"…Ehhh, somos la banda Robbie V y las lapidas!"-grito emocionado el pelinegro, sus dos amigos le imitaron.

*Cough Cough* Se escuchó entre la multitud del público. Nadie reacciono ante la presentación.

-"Ugh como sea!"-se quejó el guitarrista-"Bien a las tres!"-indico Robbie.

-"Wendy! Busca a Dipper!"-le grito agitando los hombros de su amiga la peli violeta.  
-"Q-que? Por qué?"-pregunto confundida la pelirroja.  
-"Rápido! Antes que…"-la batería de Nate comenzó a tocar-"Oh no…"-dijo preocupada Tambry.  
-"Que es lo que te pasa?!"-pregunto perdiendo la paciencia la Corduroy

La guitarra de Robbie le siguió, y así la canción fue comenzando a formar una melodía lenta.

-"Escucha, le pedí a Robbie que tocara esta canción para que la bailaras con Dipper!"-le explico Tambry.  
-"Q-Que?!"-la pelirroja no sabía si sentirse agradecida con su amiga, acorde a sus sentimientos actuales.  
-"S-Solo quería ayudar! Rápido búscalo antes que..."-la mirada de la peli violeta cayo al ver lo que más temia.

La pelirroja le siguió la mirada y volteo a ver en dirección a la pista de baile, la joven sintió como sus ganas de festejar le abandonaban.

 **/Yo estoy contento de tenerte cerca… muy cerca de mi/**

Los gritos de las jóvenes femeninas se unieron en un solo chillido de emoción, las parejas de la cabaña comenzaron a bailar apegadamente en la pista de baile. Todo era perfecto para los jóvenes enamorados. Pero había una muchacha que acababa de aceptar sus sentimientos por un chico, y este chico estaba en medio de la pista bailando apegadamente junto a una rubia, ambos mirándose a los ojos y con una sonrisa. Alrededor de ellos, tres amigas, un varón y un gran grupo de Hippies observaban orgullosos el cambio que habían hecho en el castaño.

 **/Que me digas loco, que me des de besos…y que te rías de mi/**

Así es Dipper Pines estaba totalmente desarreglado, parecía un chido rudo y rebelde, mientras que su hermosa pareja llevaba una corona de flores y solo un bividí. La rubia descanso su cabeza en el pecho del joven y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el joven.

-"Ugh! Wendy lo siento tan-to?"-la peli violeta intento disculparse, pero al voltear no encontró a su amiga-"Wendy!"-grito volteando de lado a lado buscando a su amiga.

 **Con Wendy**

El pecho le dolía, un nudo en la garganta se le había formado en el momento que vio a su amigo al lado de la Northwest. La muchacha caminaba automáticamente hacia su camioneta, después de empujar y hacerse paso entre las miles de parejas que bailaban apegados dentro y fuera de la cabaña, la joven llego a su camioneta y justo antes de subir dio la vuelta para ver la cabaña… la pelirroja mordió su labio inferior y entro a la camioneta, pisando el acelerador escapo lo más lejos que pudo, creyendo que la imagen de su amigo con otra mujer desaparecería.

La fiesta había acabado.

 **Bien, no creo que este haya sido de mis mejores episodios. Requiero de sus opiniones. Déjenme un review con respecto al episodio, sería de gran ayuda.**

 **Pdta: La canción es Locos de León Larregui.**


	8. Enemistad

**Segunda parte: Símbolo de llama.**

 **Capítulo 7: Enemistad**

 **Residencia Corduroy.**

-"Zzzz"-la joven pelirroja dormía pesadamente, incluso babeaba un poco.

La joven se revolcaba de un lado a otro en sus sabanas, haciendo sonidos raros y peculiares.

 _ **Sueño de Wendy.**_

 _La joven pelirroja se encontraba en el bosque de su pueblo, estar rodeada de tantos arboles le hizo respirar profundo el peculiar olor que emanaban estos. Sin pensarlo, Wendy empezó a correr por los árboles riendo mientras lo hacía, así estuvo por un tiempo, hasta que la muchacha se topó con un enorme árbol en su camino, era ancho y alto, "perfecto para escalar", pensó la pelirroja._

 _Mientras la Corduroy subía con gran habilidad y velocidad el enorme árbol, en una de las ramas una pequeña niña pelirroja lloraba a espaldas, la pelirroja se percató de la niña después de unos segundos. Volteando a verle, la pelirroja se dio con la sorpresa de que la niña había desaparecido, "que extraño", se dijo, retornando su ascensión. En otra de las ramas ahora se pudo ver a una Wendy con frenos y dos colitas, esta vez la pelirroja se detuvo para verle, extrañada, la pelirroja siguió con su camino. La sonrisa que llevaba se desapareció._

 _Después de escalar un poco más, la pelirroja se encontró con la Wendy de quince años, le pelirroja le observo con detenimiento, su antigua yo se veía relajada e incluso feliz, algo que ella sabía que no era cierto. El ánimo de la Corduroy bajo por los suelos, en su cuarta parada la pelirroja se sorprendió al ver a su yo de la universidad, bebiendo y siendo abrazada por el hombro por una sombra masculina, la pelirroja retorno su ascensión rápidamente._

 _Llegando a lo más alto de la copa del árbol, la muchacha sonrió exhausta al ver la hermosa vista que tenía sobre el bosque…sin embargo, su sonrisa se desvaneció al sentir un temblor, la muchacha se aferró al tronco y observo como de por debajo del mar de hojas, un pinol mucho más grande y hermoso que en el que ella estaba le sobrepasaban en altura. Lo que le llamo la atención fue el hecho de que en la copa del pino, ya hacían todos sus conocidos, sus amigos se veían felices y en paz. La vista de la pelirroja se posó en Dipper, quien estaba en lo más alto del pino junto a Pacifica, la rubia le tomo de la mano y le dio un beso casto, en medio del beso la NorthWest empujo el gorro de leñador que Wendy le había dado a su amigo._

 _El gorro cayó en las manos de la pelirroja, la pelirroja vio entre lágrimas como todos sus amigos se iban hasta las nubes junto al pino, a diferencia de su árbol, que comenzó a perder todas sus hojas y luego empezó a ser talada por ella misma. La muchacha comenzó a caer…_

 _ **Fin del sueño**_

-"Wah!"-grito la pelirroja, cayendo de su cama-"Ugh…"-se quejó.

Todo había sido un sueño, uno muy raro y… cierto.

-"*Sigh*"-suspiro la Corduroy-"Bueno, el día recién está empezando"-se intentó animar la pelirroja.

 **En la cabaña**

Después de un rápido desayuno junto a su familia, la joven pelirroja se decidió por ir a ver cómo había quedado la cabaña después de la épica fiesta de anoche.

-"Vaya"-dijo la pelirroja, observando el enorme desorden.

El estacionamiento estaba repleto de autos con grafitis, la piscina estaba casi sin agua, el césped del jardín estaba repleto de carpas hippies y para agregar la cerecilla al postre, alguien le había escrito a Pato "Bacon".

Mientras estacionaba su camioneta, la pelirroja pudo ver como por fuera de la cabaña había un bus negro con el logo de la banda de Robbie.

-"Vaya, parece que a alguien le va bien en la música"-dijo sorprendida la Corduroy.

Siguiendo su camino hacia la cabaña, la pelirroja observaba como algunas personas recién se retiraban y otras seguían inconscientes y dormían profundamente.

-"Hola? Hay alguien con vida?"-pregunto riendo un poco la Corduroy, ingresando a la cabaña.

El interior estaba igual que el exterior, con la pequeña diferencia que el lugar ya estaba siendo arreglado por una castaña.

-"Uhhaa, buenos días Wen Wen"-saludo la castaña, bostezando al principio.  
-"Necesitas un poco de ayuda amiga?"-pregunto sonriente la Corduroy.  
-"*Bostezo* No te molestes, mi hermano y yo nos encargamos…"-dijo cansada Mabel, limpiando con una escoba invisible.  
-"En serio? No veo a Dipper por ningún lado"-le informo la pelirroja.  
-"D-debe estar abajo…zzz"-dijo antes de caer dormida la castaña. Wendy la tomo en brazos antes de que cayera y la recostó en uno de los sillones.

La pelirroja le despeino el cabello a su amiga y se puso a analizar las palabras de su amiga, _abajo?_ , Wendy se llenó de interrogantes.

-"Que haces aquí?"-una voz dijo por detrás de ella. La pelirroja salto del susto.

Cuando la Corduroy volteo, pensó que hoy, en verdad no era su día. Enfrente suyo ya hacia Pacifica Northwest, vistiendo una gabardina marrón, _posiblemente de Dipper,_ pensó la pelirroja y un plato de desayuno con una tasa de café.

-"Uhh, buenos días Pacifica?"-le saludo la pelirroja incomoda.  
-"Buenos días"-dijo cortante la rubia-"Vas a responder?"-pregunto la Northwest, apoyándose sobre una columna.  
-"Ah-h, bueno quería ver como terminaría la cabaña después d-"-quiso explicar la pelirroja. Pero la rubia le interrumpió.  
-"No me entendiste"-dejo la bandeja a un lado-"Quise decir, porque estás aquí, en Gravity Falls"-se le acerco la rubia.

La pelirroja pudo ver el odio en los ojos de la rubia, y la tensión en el aire.

-"O-Oh, bueno…veras había un puesto de guardabosques en el pueblo y-"-nuevamente la rubia le interrumpió.  
-"Perdón seré completamente directa"-se aclaró la garganta la Northwest-"Por qué viniste a la cabaña o en específico… con los Pines"-pregunto.

 _Muy bien intente ser amable_ , se dijo la pelirroja perdiendo la paciencia.

-"Escucha princesita, no tengo por qué explicarte el por qué vine a ver a mis amigos"-le respondió con el ceño fruncido la Corduroy.  
-"Oh no, ahora tu escúchame cerillo"-le respondió igual de desafiante-"Tal vez todos te hayan perdonado por lo que hayas echo"-se le acerco aún más-"Pero yo nunca lo haré"-le dijo casi chocando frentes la rubia.

A la pelirroja le invadió la ira, estaba a punto de darle su merecido a la rubia y darle una lección, sin embargo.

-"Ugh, Ositos de goma…"-dijo entre sueños la castaña, babeando y comiendo imaginariamente.

El silencio hablo por ambas muchachas mientras sus miradas expresaban sus emociones.

-"*Sigh* Escucha uh, Pacifica"-dijo desganada la pelirroja-"Entiendo que no quieras perdonarme, en verdad, no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice"-se explicó-"Yo también pensaba que los gemelos nunca me perdonarían en especial…"-se detuvo.  
-"Dipper"-termino por la pelirroja la rubia.  
-"Si… en especial el…"-dijo cabizbaja la Corduroy-"…aun asi, no pienso irme del pueblo, no por ahora"-explico-"Y mientras este aquí, me asegurare de que me perdonen completamente"-dijo determinada y desafiante la rubia.

Despues de un último duelo de miradas, Pacifica suspiro se alejó de la rubia y tomo la bandeja sin decir nada más.

-"Una cosa más Corduroy"-le dijo antes de irse la Northwest-"Aléjate-de-Dipper"-le dijo con veneno en sus palabras.

Wendy pudo no haber entendido la primera pregunta de la rubia, pero esta vez tenía claro a lo que se refería la Northwest con esas palabras, y esta vez no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada. El sonido de un objeto pesado le llamo la atención a la Corduroy, la curiosidad le llevo a la puerta de metal en la que había visto por primera vez a su amigo después de años, la rubia introducia una seria de números en la pantalla. Despues de unos segundos la puerta se abrio y la Northwest entro en el elevador, no sin antes mandarle una sonrisa triunfante a la pelirroja.

 _Un momento_ , la pelirroja recordó que Mabel le había dicho que Dipper estaba "abajo"… todo cobro sentido para pelirroja.

 **Con Pacifica**

La joven rubia bajaba aburrida el ascensor, de fondo la canción _disco girl_ resonaba en los oídos de la rubia.

-"*Sigh* Tengo que decirle que varié las canciones…"-dijo cansada la rubia.

Después de unos segundos de espera, el ascensor se detuvo y después de que unas puertas de seguridad se abrieran, la rubia se encontraba en lo que pareciera ser un laboratorio-estudio, que pertenecía al nerd más grande del mundo.

A pesar de la apariencia rustica y cubica que tenía, Pacifica estaba orgullosa de cómo se veía ahora el estudio del castaño, a diferencia de cómo se veía antes este lugar cuando Dipper era el único que bajaba, el estudio se veía más decente y limpio sin dudar.

-"Nerd!"-grito la rubia, llamando a su amigo castaño-"Dipper! Ugh, ahora donde estas…"-se dijo cansada la Northwest.  
-"Elise!"-grito el castaño desde lo más recóndito de su estudio-"Te necesito ahora mismo!"-le grito casi en un tono de auxilio.

La Northwest a suspirar y dejar la bandeja en uno de los escritorios vacíos de joven, después camino tranquila pasando por computadoras, capsulas, planos y experimentos del castaño. Su recorrido no duro mucho, llegando a una puerta que se abría con otra combinación de dígitos.

-"Pacifica!"-le grito desde adentro el castaño-"Date prisa!"-dijo para luego ahogar un grito.  
-"Relájate nerd, olvide la contraseña"-le dijo divertida la Northwest.  
-"Es en serio?!"-grito desesperado el castaño.  
-"Bueno, tal vez la recuerde si alguien me prometiera cambiar la música de ascensor…"-dijo apoyándose en la puerta la rubia, viéndose sus uñas.  
-"Ugh! Pacifica estás loca si crees que-"-un grito infernal se escuchó por dentro de la blindada habitación.  
-"Que dijiste? No te oi bien!"-le dijo disfrutando de la situación la Northwest.  
-"Esta bien! Está bien! Tu ganas!"-grito rendido el castaño.

Una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la joven, después de introducir los dígitos, la puerta se abrió automáticamente. Dentro de ella, Dipper luchaba desesperado contra un monto de tentáculos gigantes que salían de un portal.

-"Rápido! Coge un arma!"-le grito el castaño, golpeando uno de los tentáculos.  
-"Ugh, dijiste que no volverías a abrir el portal…"-le reprendió la rubia.  
-"Lo siento! Es culpa de Ford! No para de enviarme archivos!"-explico Dipper, defendiéndose de los tentáculos.  
-"Sabes…pensándolo bien, creo que cambiar la música del ascensor no bastara"-dijo viendo el arsenal de armas del castaño en un armario.  
-"Que más quieres?!"-pregunto el castaño, mientras unos tentáculos le golpeaba de un lado a otro.

La rubia se decidió por una pequeña clase de pistola, después de quitarle el seguro y apuntarle al monstruo, la Northwest oprimió el gatillo… pero nada ocurrió.

-"Municiones genio?"-pregunto la rubia, observando como su amigo era succionado por uno de los tentáculos.  
-"En…el…escritorio…"-dijo entrecortadamente el castaño.

Pacifica camino tranquilo por entre el espectáculo, sin pisar ninguno de los tentáculos por supuesto, y sin ni un rasguño.

-"Bien, no te muevas Dip"-le advirtió la rubia. Por el lado del castaño, el muchacho era sacudido salvajemente por el monstruo.

Un resplandor azul salió disparado en dirección de la enorme bestia, al recibir el impacto en uno de sus tentáculos, la enorme masa de tentáculos se retiró llorando como un cachorro, soltando al castaño en el proceso. Acto seguido la rubia giro una palanca que apago un portal en forma circular que estaba en medio de una de las paredes de la habitación.

-"Todo bien Dippy?"-le pregunto Pacifica, viendo como su amigo respiraba rápidamente recostado en el suelo.  
-"S-Si g-gracias"-le agradeció levantándose poco a poco.  
-"El desayuno está afuera"-le dijo la rubia, saliendo de la habitación-"Te traje café!"-le grito ya estando fuera.  
-"*Sigh* Te amo…"-dijo agradecido el castaño, en voz baja.  
-"Yo también!"-grito la Northwest. Provocándole un sonrojo al castaño.

A pesar de que la rubia había hecho tanto por el, y él también le había hecho sus favores, cada uno sabía que había solo un obstáculo que se interponía entre ambos para evolucionar su relación de amigos a algo más.

 _-"Wendy…"-_ dijeron al unísono cada uno en sus mentes, uno con tristeza y la otra con furia.

 **Aviso: Ahora se verá la perspectiva de Pacifica más a menudo al igual que el de los demás personajes de la serie. Como siempre sus reviews son más que bienvenidos.**


	9. Fetiches

**Aviso: Este episodio contiene escenas "hot" por así decirlo, nada de sexo si eso se preguntan, solo un poco subidas de tono.**

 **Capítulo 8: Fetiches**

 **En el laboratorio de Dipper.**

Ambos jóvenes desayunaban tranquilamente en un enorme sofá, una delicada y pulcra, el otro rápido y pensativo.

-"Oye Dipper"-le llamo la rubia.  
-"Que pasa?"-le pregunto con comida en la boca el castaño.

La muchacha hizo a un lado su taza de té, y saco un pañuelo muy fino para su amigo. El castaño entendió al instante que la muchacha le iba a decir algo importante e hizo su emparedado a un lado y se limpió las migajas.

-"*Sigh*"-la rubia abrió la boca, pero la cerro después de pensar lo que iba a decir dos veces-"Olvídalo es estúpido…"-le confeso.  
-"Hahaha, vamos cuéntame!"-le reclamo curioso el castaño-"Vamos! Elise? Elise!? Elise!"-le comenzó a molestar el castaño, jugando con su cabello, tapándole el rostro de su amiga con su melena rubia.

-"Bien…"-dijo rendida la Northwest, arreglándose el cabello-"Q-Que tal si…"-la rubia se puso nerviosa y volteo su cabeza al lado contrario del de su amigo.

El castaño noto esto y sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga. Olvidando su ansiedad, Dipper se le acercó y le puso una mano en su hombro, reconfortándola. La rubia volteo al sentir la cálida mano de su amigo, y sintió como sus ojos se mezclaban con el de él, la muchacha encontró la fuerza para hablar.

-"Huyamos"-dijo sin pensar la rubia.  
-"Q-Que?!"-exclamo sorprendido el castaño-"Huir? De quién? Por qué? A dónde?"-comenzó a interrogarla.  
-"De todo, por mí y a donde sea"-le respondió firme la rubia, intensificando su mirada.  
-"A-Ah, pues…yo no sé qué decir"-dijo el castaño, sobándose la nuca nervioso-"La idea es muy…"-busco la palabra.  
-"Tonta"-termino de decir cabizbaja la rubia.  
-"No! No no…u-uh"-siguió buscando una respuesta adecuada-"Es muy…romántica?"-dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Pacifica sentía como su sangre subía a su rostro, aun así, la muchacha mantuvo su compostura.

-"*Cough* Quiero decir…huir de vacaciones!"-intento salir de la situación-"Ya sabes… un viaje de amigos"-la última palabra le dolió a la rubia.  
-"Oh! Ya entiendo!"-la imaginación del castaño empezó a trabajar-"Es una muy buena idea!"-dijo entusiasmado.  
-"S-si, deberíamos invitar a Mabel, Candy, Grenda…"-comenzó a nombrar contagiándose del ánimo de su amigo.  
-"Y Wendy!"-agrego al instante al castaño.

La pequeña sonrisa que tenía la rubia desapareció al instante que escucho el nombre de la pelirroja.

-"S-si y Wendy…"-dijo fingiendo alegría-"Llamare a las chicas para preguntarles…"-le dijo la rubia, sacando su celular, fingiendo marcar números.  
-"Bien! Yo iré a avisarle a Mabel!"-dijo energético el castaño, levantándose del sillón y encaminándose al elevador.

Después de que las puertas del elevador se cerraron, la rubia se quedó pensativa en su lugar, lo que había dicho tenia pros y contras. Lo bueno era que su amigo saldría de su cueva al mundo exterior, cosa que en verdad alegro ala Northwest, siendo ella su única compañía en noches largas y cansadas de trabajo. Lo malo de su idea, era que en el viaje que harían, habría una Corduroy…

 **Opening de Gravity falls v2**

 _ **-El gran leñador ahora saluda con una mano y con la otra hace un movimiento de hacha de arriba abajo.  
-Unos gnomos bien vestidos saludan desde lo alto de la torre de agua.  
-Wendy baja de su camioneta roja. Soos le da la bienvenida a la cabaña del misterio dos.  
-Tambry le da un recorrido por la cabaña a Wendy. Dipper, Mabel y Soos ven varios planos.  
-Los clones de Dipper salen en un parpadeo en medio del bosque.  
-Pacifica asusta a Dipper con una máscara de Bill en el estudio de este.  
Mabel abraza a un más grande Pato y ahora su vestido es a electricidad.  
-Soos corre con muchos pañales en mano. Melody y Soos se acurrucan en un sofá.  
-Los gemelos, Pacifica y Melody escuchan la narración de Soos divertidos. Detrás una estrella fugaz pasa por los cielos.  
-Tambry teclea aburrida en su computadora. Un nuevo diario es revisado por Dipper.  
-Las fotos: Dipper y Pacifica bailando elegantes. Los rostros de Dipper y Tambry riendo juntos. Gideon ahora de Dj. Schembulock a la onda. Mabel montando un Pterodactilo junto a Pato. Blendin con cabello.  
-Una foto en la que todos (Menos Wendy) están delante de la nueva cabaña del misterio cae encima de todas las demás…  
-El zodiaco ahora tiene al pino en medio, y ahora hay un signo de botón de apagar (como el de una computadora).**_

* * *

 **En la cocina de la cabaña.**

Después de que Wendy terminara de limpiar por completo el desorden por dentro de la cabaña, _nada comparado al desorden en mi casa_ , se dijo, la pelirroja se topó con Tambry al momento de echar la basura. Su amiga estaba despidiéndose de su novio, el cual se iba de gira junto a su banda, una despedida más tarde, ambas muchachas se encontraban en la cocina, ordenando y lavando.

-"Entonces…sabes la contraseña de la puerta de Dipper?"-dijo inesperadamente la pelirroja.  
-"Nope, lo siento amiga pero nadie conoce la contraseña, ni siquiera su hermana"-le explico.  
-"Que!? Es en serio?!"- _y por qué ella si lo sabe!_ , se dijo un poco molesta la Corduroy-"Por qué no quiere que nadie baje?"-pregunto.  
-"Pues…"-empezó a recordar la peli violeta.

 **Flashback**

 _-"Oye, tener un fetiche me haría una pervertida?"-pregunto Tambry desde el mostrador.  
-"Depende"-respondió el castaño mientras leía un libro echado en el sillón de espera-"No cuentes conmigo si se trata de algo raro"-aclaro.  
-"Oh vamos! Sera divertido!"-se levantó la peli violeta, y se acercó al castaño-"Y… si tu cumples el mío…yo puedo cumplir el tuyo"-le dijo en el oído.  
-"*Sigh* Que tengo que hacer…"-dijo rendido el castaño, dejando su libro a un lado.  
-"Besarme"-dijo tranquila Tambry.  
-"Eso es todo? Lo hemos hecho varias veces, cuál sería la-"-el muchacho se desconcentro mientras hablaba, cuando volteo a ver a su amiga, noto que ya no estaba alado suyo._

 _El sonido de varios objetos chocando contra el piso le indico donde se encontraba su amiga._

 _-"Y bien…"-le dijo Tambry, desabrochándose algunos botones de su camisa y subiéndose en su escritorio, el cual ahora estaba despejado._

 _El castaño estaba a punto de refutar, pero ver a su amiga encima de su escritorio y en su traje de secretaria le hizo pensar considerar la idea._

 _-"O-oye, no lo sé, que pasaría si nos descubren?"-explico Dipper.  
-"Oh por favor! Han pasado meses y aun te preocupas por eso?"-dijo perdiendo la paciencia Tambry-"Puedes cerrar la puerta si quieres"-sugirió._

 _El castaño aun dudaba, pero al pensar que su amiga cumpliría una de sus fantasías si el hacía realidad la suya (la cual le gustaba mucho honestamente), fue suficiente para él._

 _-"*Sigh* Oye si no quieres hacerlo, no voy a mole-"-unos labios le impidieron terminar lo que iba a decir._

 _De un momento a otro, el par de jóvenes estaba sobre el otro, besándose y tocándose salvajemente, la muchacha no pudo evitar sentirse excitada, su fantasía ahora podía dejar de ser solo eso, una fantasía. Dipper por otro lado, se liberaba de todo ese estrés que su amiga le daba al vestir siempre ese uniforme de secretaria. Cuando las cosas comenzaron a subir de escalón, la puerta comenzó a forcejearse…_

 _-"D-Dipper…"-hablo entrecortadamente la peli violeta, intentando que su amigo detenga su ataque en su cuello-"Dipper!"-le empujo.  
-"Que p-pasa?"-hablo igual que su amiga. Tambry le hizo una señal con su dedo apuntando la puerta._

 _El muchacho se congelo, debía pensar y rápido, la camisa de su amiga estaba solo con un botón puesto y su falda estaba muy levantada, el muchacho estaba a punto de terminar lo que empezó, "concéntrate!", se dijo a sí mismo, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro._

 _-"Ven…"-le dijo en un susurro el castaño._

 _Ambos jóvenes caminaron lo más discretamente posible, hasta llegar ala enorme puerta de metal que llevaba al estudio de Dipper. Después de llamar al ascensor a la velocidad de la luz, el castaño le indico a la pelivioleta que entrara, esta no hesito e ingreso apurada seguido de su amigo._

 _-"Eso-fue-emocionante/arriesgado"-dijo cada uno respectivamente.  
-"Gracias Dip, te debo una"-le dijo satisfecha la pelivioleta.  
-"Siiii…puede que te la cobre ahora mismo"-admitió el castaño, acorralando a su amiga contra la pared del ascensor.  
-"Eres un pervertido…"-le dijo riendo Tambry, acomodándose entre la pared y el castaño.  
-"Pervertidos"-le corrigió. Nuevamente las dos almas jóvenes reanudaron su sesión de pasión. Sin embargo, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.  
-"U-uh, solo dejare esto por aquí…"-dijo Tate McGucket-"Papa me envió que te lo enviara"-el hombre dejo el paquete en el piso y se fue sin más._

 _Pasado unos segundos en la misma posición, el castaño se dio por hablar._

 _-"Tengo que poner una contraseña a esto"_

 _ **Fin flashback**_

-"…por culpa de M-Mabel seguro…"-termino Tambry, recordando la vergonzosa situación que tuvo en el pasado.  
-"*Sigh* No importa…ya termine aquí"-dijo terminando de lavar unos platos la pelirroja.  
-"Igual"-añadió Tambry, terminando de ordenar la cocina-"Oye, en verdad lamento lo de anoche, solo quería ayudarte un poco"-le dijo culpable.  
-"Si te hace sentir mejor…no creo que busque una relación con Dipper"-le confeso cabizbaja la Corduroy.  
-"Que?! Por qué?! Es por Pacifica? Si es asi solo tienes que-"-intento explicar, pero la pelirroja le corto.  
-"No! No, es eso…bueno en parte…"-explico-"Es solo que… soy muy mala para las relaciones"-admitió la Corduroy.  
-"Wendy las relaciones de la secundaria no cuentan!"-le reclamo su amiga-"Y te lo dice alguien que estuvo con el mismo chico durante años!"-le explico.  
-"No solo fue la secundaria!*Sigh*"-confeso la pelirroja, sentándose deprimida en una de las sillas-"Toda mi vida amorosa es un fracaso rotundo"-admitió.  
-"Por qué lo dices?"-intento llegar más a fondo Tambry.  
-"*Sigh* Siempre que empiezo a salir con alguien…está todo bien, pero luego empezamos a conocernos y luego las discusiones, *Sigh*, creo que mi relación más duradera fue de un mes"-confeso la pelirroja.  
-"Wendy, si tus relaciones no duraron fue porque no te entendían y ya!"-la pelivioleta vio cómo su amiga le prestó atención-"A diferencia de todos los chicos que conociste, Dipper si te entiende y comprende, él es el indicado"-le explico.

Su amiga tenia razón, toda su vida había pasado buscando chicos similares a su amigo, pero todos terminaban siendo doble caras, o actores profesionales. Cuando pudo ahorrarse el problema y salir con su mejor amigo, ese que siempre le hacia reír y le entendía desde pequeño, pero la diferencia de edad le cegó, fue una excusa para seguir saliendo con patanes que eran mucho mayores que ella.

-"Soy una hipócrita, desconsiderada y tonta"-confeso la Corduroy, derramando lagrimas que habían estado contenidas por muchos años.

Tambry solo se limitó a abrazarla, a diferencia de algunos de sus amigos que Wendy tenia, ella también entendía que su amiga había estado sola por mucho tiempo, y le perdonaba por todo lo que hizo. Era su amiga, y no iba a dejarla sola.

-"Todos cometemos errores Wendy"-le reconforto la pelivioleta-"Y todos tienen solución"-le aconsejo.

La Corduroy seguía derramando lágrimas, recuerdos de las veces que su amigo le necesito y ella no respondió.

Detrás de la puerta de la cocina, recargada sobre la puerta una castaña escuchaba triste y apenada. Un recuerdo en particular se le vino a la mente.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Después de días de molestar a su hermano con la idea que se le había ocurrido, el castaño por fin accedió al plan que se le había ocurrido._

-" _H-Hola Wendy! U-Uh soy Dipper, s-solo llamaba para saber si…"-una pausa se escuchó por la grabadora del teléfono.  
-"Vamos dilo!"-se escuchó la voz de Mabel emocionada.  
-"Mabel! No me presiones si?!"-se aclaró la garganta el castaño-"*Sigh*Serias mi pareja en mi baile de promoción!?"-dijo a una velocidad sobrehumano el castaño-"Ok eso era todo adiós!"-grito nervioso. Unas risillas de fondo se escucharon._

 _Del lado en el que llamo Dipper, su hermana reía a carcajadas, y le decía que ira diseñando un traje para que ambos combinen. El castaño solo se limitó a sacar a su hermana de su habitación, el muchacho estuvo toda la noche pensando y esperando con el teléfono alado, cada vez que alguien llamaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, pero se apagaba con facilidad al escuchar la voz de otra persona._

 _Su propia hermana se comenzó a preocupar al notar como el ánimo de su hermano, comenzó a bajar increíblemente, a veces escuchando como se decía a el mismo, "ingenuo", "tiene mejores cosas que haces", "solo eres un niño". Mabel sintió como todo fue su culpa, ella fue la que en primer lugar le había dicho que le invitara._

 _Después de mucho tiempo, regresando de la escuela, el castaño hizo su rutina de llegar, tirar su mochila y escuchar la grabadora, esta vez su corazón volvió a latir en mucho tiempo._

 _-"Hola amigo, soy Wendy!"-escucho la voz de su amiga-"Lamento responder tan tarde, problemas con los estudios ya sabes…"-le explico._

 _El castaño se encontraba bailando de felicidad, y sintiéndose como en las nubes. Sin embargo… el mensaje no había terminado._

 _-"Quería decirte que no podre acompañarte amigo"-el corazón del castaño a diferencia de las anteriores veces, no se detuvo, estaba vez se apagó-"Mi novio me invito a una fiesta esa noche, así que no podré ir lo siento!"-rio como si nada la Corduroy.  
-"Ya cuelga!"-se escuchó a lo lejos una voz masculina.  
-"Es el! Adiós amigo! Fue bueno volver a charlar!"-el sonido de un teléfono colgado lleno los oídos del castaño._

 _Así se quedó por unos segundos, que para el castaño fueron milenios. Su hermana detrás le llamo e intento acercársele, pero el castaño solo dijo un "estoy bien, voy a caminar un rato", y se alejó de ella._

 _Mabel escuchaba una vez más la grabación, no creyendo lo que sus odios escuchaban, después de la tercera vez, la castaña tomo la grabadora y lo lanzo por la ventana… Todo era su culpa._

 **Fin flashback**

Las lágrimas también comenzaron a caer por los ojos de Mabel, esa triste anécdota que le perseguirá por toda la vida. Ahora que escuchaba el llanto de su amiga, se preguntaba si en verdad quería que pasara por eso…

-"Wendy!"-grito entrando determinada por la cocina la castaña, sorprendiendo a ambas muchachas-"W-Wendy y-yo te perdono"-dijo perdiendo todas las fuerzas.

La pelirroja fue envestida por su amiga, que estaba en el mismo estado que ella, aceptando su abrazo y llorando más fuerte al saber que su amiga le había perdonado. Tambry las dejo a solas con una sonrisa, al salir la pelivioleta no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima.

-"Tambry? Estas bien?!"-la voz de su amigo enfrente suyo, le alerto-"Que pasa hay dentro?! Por qué están llorando!?"-el castaño quiso entrar a investigar.

La pelivioleta le indico que les de su tiempo, cosa que el castaño acepto a duras penas, ambos se dirigieron afuera de la cabaña donde escucharon por un buen tiempo el llanto de sus amigas.

-"Van a estar bien?"-pregunto preocupado Dipper.  
-"Claro que si nerd"-bromeo Tambry, _ahora todo se va a arreglar_.

 **Una respuesta a Osito de goma.**

 **Entiendo, de verdad que sí. Sin embargo no puedo satisfacerte. Mira es más que obvio que Dipper se va a quedar con una de las dos, no voy a decir cual, pero según mi entender, tú quieres que se quede con nadie. Si decido que se queda con Wendy dices que es obvio, y si pongo a Pacifica dices que es absurdo. Entonces… que se quede con Pato? Disculpa si sueno rudo pero tú mismo lo dijiste, si leer mi historia te hace odiarte…entonces te recomiendo que la abandones en este mismo instante. Gracias por el consejo y el review, los voy a tomar en cuenta.**

 **Sus reviews son más que bienvenidos si tienen preguntas las responderé como esta vez, gracias por seguir la historia.**


	10. Huir

**Capítulo 9: Huir**

Despues de que ambas muchachas desahogaran todo el dolor y tristeza que tenían acumulado, Dipper y Tambry se les unieron en la mesa de la cocina. Los cuatro jóvenes tomaron asiento y comenzaron a charlar tranquilamente…hasta que el castaño les invito a ir a un viaje de vacaciones.

-"Ahhh!"-grito emocionada Mabel, todos los presentes se taparon los oídos con dolor-"Lo siento, me emocione hehe"-dijo contenta.  
-"Tomare eso como un si iré"-le dijo el castaño a su hermana-"Y…que hay de ustedes?"-pregunto a sus dos amigas.  
-"Trabajar en la cabaña es agotador, esta viaje me ayudara a des estresarme"-acepto Tambry.  
-"Genial! Y… que dices al respecto?"-pregunto viendo a la pelirroja.  
-"Cuenta conmigo"-le dijo con una sonrisa la Corduroy.  
-"Oh por dios! Tengo que avisarle a las chicas!"-dijo Mabel, sacando su celular.  
-"No hace falta"-dijo ingresando a la cocina Pacifica-"Les llame y dijeron que estarían en una de las casas de verano de Marius"-explico.  
-"Pacifica! Eso significa…que también vendrás?!"-dijo con ojos brillosos la castaña.  
-"Mabel, fue ella quien inicio todo"-dijo orgulloso el castaño, abrazando a su amiga por el hombro.

Un sonrojo y una sonrisa adorno el rostro de la rubia, y un descontento el de la pelirroja.

-"Esto será fantástico! Ire a preparar a Pato!"-se retiró a toda velocidad la castaña.  
-"Ahora que recuerdo… el remolque del tío Stan debe estar a punto de colapsar"-recordó el castaño-"Sera mejor que le eche un vistazo"-aviso.  
-"Te acompaño!"-dijeron al unisonó rubia y pelirroja. Ambas se miraron con rivalidad.  
-"Ehhh, bueno supongo que necesitare ayuda…"-dijo extrañado Dipper, curioso por la actitud de sus amigas.

Las dos muchachas abandonaron la cocina viéndose desafiantes junto al castaño, dejando sola a una pelivioleta.

-"Este viaje será divertido"-dijo divertida Tambry, viendo como ambas muchachas se insultaban con la mirada.

 **Fuera de la cabaña**

Los tres jóvenes empujaban el remolque fuera del garaje con mucho esfuerzo, pasado un tiempo, el castaño decidió retirar la enorme sabana que cubría el automóvil, sin embargo al ver que la sabana se movía, decidio quitarla con una rama lo mas lejos posible.

-"No se cómo lidiar con esto"-dijo congelado el castaño, al igual que sus dos amigas.

El remolque estaba oxidado en varias partes, había mapaches y zarigüeyas luchando por el dominio del interior de esta, las ventanas estaban rotas o simplemente desaparecidas, las llantas eran armadillos.

-"Necesitamos ayuda"-dijo el castaño. Una puerta del remolque cayo y las llantas se desinflaron -"Ayuda profesional"-añadió.

-"Tranquilo nerd, yo me encargo"-dijo la rubia, poniéndose enfrente de ambos muchachos-"Llamare al mecánico de la familia NorthWest"-comenzó a marcar en su celular.  
-"Es bueno tener de nuestro lado a una Northwest, no crees?"-le empujo con el codo a la pelirroja el castaño.

La rubia le mando una mirada triunfante a la pelirroja.

-"Si… que alivio"-mintió la Corduroy.

 **Quince minutos después…**

-"Ahh!"-grito huyendo del garaje de la cabaña, el mecánico que llamo la Norhtwest. Mapaches mordiéndole y persiguiéndole mientras escapaba.

-"Mi turno"-le dijo a la pelirroja a la rubia, asiéndola a un lado.

La pelirroja tomo una enorme llave inglesa de quien sabe dónde y se puso enfrente de los animales invasores. Los animales huyeron despavoridos cuando su instinto animal les aviso que no eran rival ante tal bestia de melena roja.

-"Wow"-dijo el castaño, impresionado sobre su amiga.

La pelirroja se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa desafiante a la rubia, _uno-cero oxigenada_ , dijo mentalmente. _Esto recién empieza cerillo_ , le respondió como si hablaron telepáticamente la rubia.

-"Bien, nos deshicimos de un gran problema"-dijo sacudiendo su cabeza el castaño, aun un poco embobado por lo que hizo su amiga-"Ahora…necesitamos a alguien que acepte reparar esta…cosa"-palpo el capo el castaño, el cual salió volando al instante.

-"Wow, amigo ten más cuidado, alguien podría salir lastimado"-una nueva voz se hizo presente.

Los tres muchachos voltearon a ver la conocida voz, ante ellos, Soos se encontraba levantando una llave de mecánico lentamente, Melody abrazándole cariñosamente, y el capo que había salido volando cayo provocando una explosión detrás del… así es una explosión.

-"Oye Soos, crees poder reparar algo?"-le pregunto desafiante el castaño, señalando con el dedo el remolque.

El futuro padre, hizo a un lado a su esposa y se quitó la gorra del , cambiándola por su antigua gorra.

-"Dame unas horas…"-respondió determinado.

 **En el jardín.**

Mientras Melody preparaba una parrillada, todos los demás estaban ocupados terminando de limpiar el desorden de la fiesta o simplemente ordenando.

-"Termine!"-grito Soos, cerrando el capo del remolque-"Como nuevo!"-dijo orgullosos viendo el fruto de su trabajo.  
-"Justo a tiempo, el almuerzo está casi listo"-dijo su esposa, alcanzándole un vaso de limonada-"Chicos la comida esta lista!"-grito Melody.

De diferentes lugares, comenzaron a llegar los jóvenes, algunos sucios y otros cansados. Pero todos estaban alegres al saber que podrían compartir un delicioso almuerzo junto.

-"Vaya Soos, no sé cómo lo haces!"-dijo alegre Dipper, viendo lo reluciente que se veía el remolque.  
-"Oh cariño, hiciste un buen trabajo"-le dijo su esposa, abrazándole orgullosa-"Bien, hora de comer"-dijo Melody.  
-"Pato también quiere un poco!"-dijo Mabel. Todos le vieron con indignación-"Ahaha, es un chiste!"-dijo la castaña, provocando risas entre todos.

Todos tardaron en terminar de comer gracias a las bromas y risas que les provocaban las anécdotas y chistes que compartían. Cuando ya todos habían terminado y dispersado para buscar un lugar para descanzar, Dipper se acercó a su hermana, quien dormía placentera abrazando a su mascota en una de las dos sillas fuera de la cabaña.

-"Tonta…"-dijo al ver como comenzaba a babear su gemela.

El castaño siguió caminando hasta entrar a la cabaña, donde su amiga pelivioleta tecleaba como siempre en su computadora.

-"Es sábado Tambry no hay trabajo, que estás haciendo?"-dijo curioso el castaño.  
-"Nada tonto"-dijo la pelivioleta apagando el monitor-"Que haces tú?"-pregunto volteando a verle.  
-"Ehh, pues…nada supongo que nada"-admitió el castaño.  
-"Bien, porque quería preguntarte algo"-dijo Tambry-"Es respecto a cierta pelirroja"-dijo fingiendo desinterés la pelivioeta.

El castaño sabía a qué quería llegar su amiga, por lo que se limitó a suspirar y mirarle con un rostro de pesadez.

-"Que hay con Wendy"-le pregunto, queriendo llegar al punto.  
-"Ohh, alguien parece enojado…"-le bromeo su amiga.  
-"Ugh, vas a preguntarme o-"-comenzó a desesperarse el castaño.  
-"Esta bien! Tranquilo amigo, solo te iba a preguntar que sientes por ella, nada más"-dijo como si de nada se tratase la pelivioleta.

El castaño no supo responderle, su mente estaba en blanco, una pequeñísima parte de él quería decirle que estaba tan feliz de que hubiera vuelta…pero su mente hablo.

-"Amistad eso es todo"-dijo tranquilizándose el castaño-"Alguna otra cosa?"-pregunto.  
-"Oh vamos! Crees que después de todo lo que te hizo, quieres que crea que la perdonaste y ya?"-dijo dudosa la pelivioleta.  
-"Si!"-le grito frunciendo el ceño.  
-"Dipper, sabes que ella nunca te hubiera lastimado, solo perdónala! Mabel lo hizo, que es lo que te detiene a ti?"-pregunto levantando la voz Tambry.  
-"Ya la perdone, no tienes que preocuparte"-dijo secamente el castaño.  
-"No es cierto, se cuándo mientes Dipper, puede que engañes a los demás pero a mí no"-dijo la peliovioleta.

 _Soy tan obvio?_ , se dijo a sí mismo el castaño, bajando los hombros recordando como actuó cuando volvió a ver a su amiga después de mucho tiempo, siempre siendo amable con ella, incluso dejándose llevar a veces, actuando como si tuviera trece siempre alado de ella, cuando en verdad, lo único que quería el muchacho era que su amiga, **desapareciera**.

-"No sabes cómo se siente…"-le dijo el castaño, volteándose para que su amiga no le viera.  
-"Dipper…"-le llamo su amiga, viendo como la voz y la actitud de su amigo decayó por completo.  
-"Pase… tantos años…"-su voz era débil-"…intentando olvidarla, borrarla de mis recuerdos"-dijo el castaño.

Tambry se acercó a su amigo y le dio un abrazo por detrás, ella sabía lo que su amigo paso, ella estuvo junto a él en esos tiempos.

-"Y-y por fin lo había logrado…*Snif*"-dijo despacio-"Gracias a ti, Mabel, y en especial…Pacifica"-su voz se quebró.  
-"Ella también lo siente, créeme que así es…"-intento abogar a su amiga la pelivioleta-"Le importas Dipper, y mucho…"-le dijo.  
-"Si le importara no hubiera vuelto!"-grito furioso el muchacho, volteando con tal fuerza que hizo que su amiga chocara contra su escritorio.  
-"Dipper ella te ama!"-le confeso intentando cambiar la forma de vista de su amigo.  
-"Pues que tome su amor devuelta a Oregon! No puedo creer que trates de defenderla!"-le dijo indignado a su amiga.  
-"Soy su amiga! Y siempre voy a desear lo mejor para ella…y para ti igual"-intento calmar a su amigo.  
-"Ugh, no necesito hablar de esto, todo se resolverá cuando terminen las vacaciones…"-dijo intento ganando la curiosidad de su amiga.  
-"Por qué? Dipper dime, explícame por qué!"-le exigió Tambry.  
-"…Me iré a estudiar las anomalías del mundo..."-dijo sin verle a los ojos a su amiga.  
-"Que?! Es enserio?! Vas a huir de todos?!"-le grito comenzando a enojarse su amiga.  
-"Ella olvido todo huyendo…yo también lo haré"-dijo sin remordimiento alguno.  
-"Dipper estas siendo inmaduro! Piensas que huir es la solución!? Te has puesto a pensar como nos sentiremos?!"-le reprimió Tambry.  
-"Solo debo mentirle a Mabel"-dijo como si de nada se tratase el castaño.  
-"Le mentiras a tu propia hermana para poder "solucionar tus problemas"? Dipper, Wendy huyo y le fue horrible! Que te hace pensar que será diferente?!"-dijo molesta Tambry.  
-"Pacifica vendrá conmigo"-admitió el castaño.  
-"Q-que? De que estas-"-intento decir sin creerlo.  
-"Le pediré que venga conmigo, y estoy seguro que aceptara"-dijo seguro de sí mismo-"Con ella a mi lado, no terminare como Wendy, te lo aseguro"-explico.  
-"Entonces así son las cosas…Escaparas de Wendy, sabiendo que el único propósito de su vida es conseguir tu perdón"-dijo molesta la pelivioleta-"Te has puesto a pensar lo que pasara?"-intento hacerle entrar en razón.  
-"N-no es mi problema…"-respondió bajando la mirada.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, la discusión estaba a punto de terminar, solo faltaba unas cuantas palabras de la pelvioleta.

-"Te lo dire denuevo…"-rompió el hielo Tambry-"Ella te ama Dipper, está enamorada de ti"-le miro implorando que su amigo sintiera algo.

Los sentimientos que una vez tuvo por la pelirroja comenzaron a salir a flote, todos esos buenos momentos…aun así.

 **Flashback**

 _Habían pasado semanas desde la última vez que su corazón había sentido algo, ahora el castaño podía sentir como su interior no reaccionaba ante nada, no había emoción ni nada, el único sentimiento que el muchacho sentía, era furia y tristeza, ambas mezclándose para hacer de él, una tormenta._

 _Faltaban solo días para su baile de promoción, y lo único en lo que pensaba su amigo era en que le diría a su hermana, cuando tenga que enfrentarla y decirle, "no iré", ella no tenía la culpa de nada, no podía hacerle esto, sin embargo, el recordar el evento le recordaba a ella, y ella era difícil de soportar._

 _La mañana del día de su baile había llegado, se despertó con pesadez y un suspiro resonó por todo su oscuro cuarto. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, el muchacho comenzó a escuchar risas, algo inusual en su hogar desde el rechazo por la grabadora. Al llegar a la sala, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a sus padres y hermana charlando animadamente junto a una rubia muy bien vestida y con aires de alegría._

 _-"Buenos días nerd, te ves terrible"-le sonrió sinceramente la Northwest._

 _El muchacho no se movió, en su cabeza se preguntaba, que habría hecho para que Pacifica Northwest le visitara a su hogar, sus dudas fueron respondidas cuando la rubia se le acerco sin que se diera cuenta y le dijera._

 _-"Y bien? Vas a invitarme a tu baile o no?"-le dijo de brazos cruzados y viéndole a los ojos._

 _Su corazón volvió a latir._

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-"Yo amo a otra persona"-confeso su amigo, viéndole a los ojos por primera vez en toda la discusión-"Y voy a ser feliz con ella"-le dijo firme.

El muchacho se retiró de la recepción de la cabaña, y se dirigió a su estudio, dejando a una cabizbaja pelivioleta congelada en su sitio. El sonido de fallo de contraseña comenzó a desesperar al castaño.

-"Vamos porquería!"-dijo golpeando la puerta del ascensor.  
-"Oye no eres el único que usa esa cosa"-dijo por detrás una conocida voz, que acababa de salir del baño.  
-"*Sigh* Lo siento, solo quiero estar a solas…"-dijo sin voltear a ver a su amiga el castaño.  
-"Ya somos dos"-le respondió la rubia, colocando la contraseña tranquilamente. El ascensor abrió a la primera.  
-"Gracias…"-dijo calmándose el castaño.  
-"De nada nerd"-bromeo su amiga.  
-"No… me refiero a…gracias por todo Pacifica"-volteo a verle a los ojos el castaño.

La rubia entendió a lo que se refería y se limitó a sonreírle y abrazarle.

-"De nada…Dipper"-recostó su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

Mientras que ambos jóvenes se abrazaban reconfortantemente, Tambry seguía congelada en su lugar, pensando.

-"*Sigh* Wendy, tienes trabajo que hacer…"-dijo honestamente la pelivioleta.

 **En la torre** **de la cabaña**

La pelirroja disfrutaba del viento acariciar su rostro y del atardecer, al voltear a lado suyo, Wendy juro a ver visto a su amigo viendo al horizonte, como aquella tarde. Las mejillas de la pelirroja se tiñeron de rojo, y una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-"Dipper…"-dijo suavemente, deseando que estuviera con ella. La pobre pelirroja no sabía que, mientras ella deseaba estar a su lado…su amigo rezaba para que ella desapareciera…

 **Como siempre sus reviews son más que bienvenidos, por favor, anímense a comentar que les pareció la historia, eso me ayudaría mucho.**


	11. Casi

**Capítulo 10: Casi**

El grupo de jóvenes bajaba y subía del remolque, llevando el equipaje que llevarían para el viaje.

-Muy bien, estamos todos listos?"-pregunto el castaño, terminando de subir sus cosas.  
-"Si! Woow!"-grito emocionada su hermana.  
-"Bien, todos a bordo!"-dijo animado el castaño, colocándose alado de la puerta del remolque.

Mabel le dio un gran abrazo a Pato y se le entro a Melody y Soos, después de la despedida, la castaña subió al remolque a toda velocidad y con los brazos al aire.

-"Espero que sepas conducir nerd"-le siguió la rubia, intercambiando miradas con el castaño. El cual quedo embobado por unos segundos.

La joven Northwest vestía muy reveladoramente, _como una arqueóloga_ , pensó el castaño.

-"Oye amigo, cuidado con las moscas"-le dijo divertida la pelirroja, cerrándole la boca al castaño.  
-"Oh, l-lo siento!"-dijo avergonzado Dipper.  
-"Hehehe, extrañe eso en ti"-dijo en voz baja la pelirroja, recordando como de pequeño su amigo solía estar siempre nervioso.  
-"Dijiste algo?"-fingió no haber escuchado el castaño.  
-"N-no nada, solo…emocionada por el viaje!"-se apresuró a responder la pelirroja, volteando para que su amigo no viera su enrojecido rostro.

Wendy se dispuso a subir al remolque, sin embargo, al estar desconcentrada la pelirroja golpeo su cabeza con la parte arriba de la puerta.

-"Estoy bien!"-dijo como si nada la Corduroy, tocándose la frente mientras subía con más cuidado.

-"Hehe"-rio sinceramente el castaño, ante el comportamiento de su amiga.  
-"Oye"-le llamo por detrás Tambry-"Ven conmigo"-le arrastro de la mano.

Ambos jóvenes se alejaron a una buena distancia del remolque, sin darse cuenta que cierta pelirroja les observaba sospechosamente. Desde la perspectiva de Wendy, ambos parecían tener una discusión de pareja, aun así, la Corduroy decidió no especular tonterías, _Tambry y Dipper pfff, como si eso fuera posible_ , se dijo sin preocupación.

-"Oye antes de que me digas lo que tengas que decir…"-hablo primero el castaño-"Lo siento, no quise gritarte ayer"-dijo apenado.  
-"Hey, no te preocupes, yo también me sobresalte un poco"-dijo la pelivioleta-"*Sigh*Bien…directo al grano"-suspiro seria-"No quiero que finjas frente a Wendy"-le dijo firme.  
-"Uhg, entiende que es la mejor forma en la que ambos salgamos menos afectados"-intento justificar el castaño.

La pelivioleta le miro con el ceño fruncido, suspiro y dijo.

-"Bien…entonces le diré a todos sobre tu plan de escape"-dijo quedándose sin opciones su amiga.  
-"Oh vamos! En verdad vas a extorsionarme?"-le dijo molesto el castaño.  
-"Solo te pido honestidad, si no sientes nada por ella, bien! Pero no la ilusiones, ella no lo hizo cuando tenías trece"-le recordó.

Su amiga tenia razón, no podía ilusionar a Wendy siendo siempre amable con ella, si iba a irse del pueblo, por lo menos lo haría de forma correcta.

-"Esta bien, no fingiré, te lo prometo"-acepto el castaño, sonriéndole a su amiga.

La pelivioleta le devolvió la sonrisa, indicándole al castaño que hacia lo correcto.

-"Una cosa más"-recordó Tambry-"Cuando dije que no finjas, no significa que seas un amargado frente a ella, se tú mismo"-le dijo mientras se dirigía al remolque, dejando solo al castaño.  
-"Ser yo mismo…"-dijo el castaño, sobándose el mentón. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

 **Quince minutos más tarde**

-"Reyna queee, irradia luzz así eres tuuu!"-cantaba alegre el castaño, mientras conducía.

Por el lado de las chicas, cada una buscaba la forma de cubrirse los odios, por lo fuerte que la música estaba, o por lo mal que cantaba el muchacho. Fue la hermana del cantante la que decidió que había que poner un alto.

-"Dipper! No crees que es tiempo de cambiar de canción?"-pregunto lo más amable posible Mabel.  
-"Lo siento, pero conoces las reglas! Quien conduce escoge las canciones!"-dijo relajado el castaño.  
-"Ohhh, entiendo hermanito…"-dijo inocente la castaña, volteando a ver a su amiga pelirroja, quien al igual que las demás, intentaba cubrirse los oídos.

 **Un motín después**

-"Te odio…"-dijo sentado como copiloto el castaño, alado suyo la joven pelirroja conducía tranquilamente.  
-"Hahaha, oh vamos amigo! Deja que todos se diviertan"-rio Wendy, viendo por el retrovisor como sus amigas tarareaban, _cantaban_ , en el caso de Mabel, una canción pop que había puesto esta.  
-"Tenias el poder y de todas las personas se lo diste a Mabel"-dijo fingiendo molestia el castaño.  
-"Hehe, Por cierto… adonde nos dirigimos exactamente?"-pregunto la Corduroy.

El castaño tomo el mapa que tenía en la cajuela y comenzó a estirarlo, hasta que logro abrirlo por completo, mostrando ciertos lugares alrededor de Gravity Falls que estaban encerrados con rojo.

-"Vaya, sí que habrá que hacer varias paradas eh?"-dijo la Corduroy, viendo la cantidad de lugares el cual visitarían-"Alguna razón por la cual estemos yendo?"-pregunto extrañada.  
-"Ford me pidió que investigara las nuevas anomalías que hay en esos lugares cuando tenga tiempo"-explico el castaño.  
-"Oww, pensé que sería un verdadero viaje de vacaciones"-fingió tristeza la Corduroy.  
-"hahaha, si… lamento que lo volviera aburrido"-rio divertido y apenado Dipper.  
-"Oye…"-le llamo la Corduroy-"En lo personal, sueño con volver a tener una loca búsqueda de misterios y esas cosas"-le confeso.

Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del castaño, _tal vez podamos volver a ser amigos_ , pensó.

-"Te apuesto veinte dólares a que en la primera parada luchamos contra un ser mitológico o algo así"-le dijo alegre el castaño.  
-"Y yo apuesto veinticinco a que Mabel termina enamorándose de un chico raro o mágico"-le siguió el juego la Corduroy.

Ambos muchachos empezaron a compartir ideas tontas y risas mientras la pelirroja conducía siempre con una sonrisa para su amigo. Desde atrás, Pacifica veía escéptica el ambiente que habían creado conductor y copiloto, el ceño se le frunció y sus manos comenzaron a apretarse.

-"Oh no! Siento que alguien está deseando que otro alguien desaparezca de la faz de la tierra! Hehehe"-le molesto su amiga castaña.  
-"Ha! Como si a Dipper le fuera a interesar ese cerillo"-intento razonar la Northwest.  
-"Pues ese cerillo, está pasándola de lo mejor con el pequeño Dip"-hablo Tambry, siguiéndole los pasos a Mabel.

La rubia volteo a ver nuevamente al par de jóvenes delante de ella y no pudo evitar desear que a la pelirroja le aplastara un piano o algo peor.

-"Chu Chu! Todos a bordo del tren de los celos! Número de pasajeros…uno!"-le siguió molestado Mabel.

Pacifica suspiro molesta desde su asiento, murmurando maldiciones de vez en cuando, diciendo como odiaba el rojo etc. _Sin duda las mejores vacaciones_ , pensó sonriente la pelivioleta.

* * *

El viaje fue más que emocionante, Dipper y Wendy terminaron pagándose lo que habían apostado, ya que en la primera parada terminaron en un molino de viento, cuyo dueño era un atractivo joven de la misma edad que ellos, Mabel se enamoró perdidamente al instante, sin embargo, su amor no duro mucho…pasaba que el joven termino siendo un hombre arpía, el cual buscaba devorarles a todos, excepto a Mabel, a la cual buscaba desposar y seguir con su linaje.

El pobre termino siendo golpeado en la entrepierna por la castaña, desplumado por el hacha de Wendy, usado como juguete des estresante por Pacifica, víctima de los experimentos de Dipper, y al final… Tambry le tomo una foto para inmortalizar el momento.

Segunda parada, Tambry "secuestrada", por así decirlo, ya que durante toda la persecución la pelivioleta se dedicaba a chatear con sus mismos amigos y tomando fotos, los pobres hombres lobo tuvieron el mismo destino que el hombre arpía.

Así se pasaron toda la mañana…excepto a la hora del almuerzo, en vez de simplemente masacrar e humillar a un ser fantástico, esta vez lo hicieron…pero comiendo hamburguesas!

 **De noche**

-"Tiempo de techo!"-grito llamando la atención a todos en el remolque la castaña.  
-"Mabel, no creo que sea el mejor-"-intento ser razonable su hermano, pero al ver como todas las demás chicas subían emocionadas le callo-"No dije nada"-se corrigió.

Ambos gemelos subieron llevando barras de chocolate y malvaviscos, el castaño se detuvo a contemplar como todo el grupo se encontraba viendo el cielo. Una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

-"Es…"-intento decir Mabel.  
-"Hermoso"-termino por ella Dipper.

El cielo parecía un mar de estrellas, cada una brillante y única, todos los jóvenes parecían estar hipnotizados ante tal espectáculo. Al igual que los demás, el castaño se recostó para ver el escenario.

-"Dipper"-le llamo alguien alado suyo.  
-"P-pacifica me asustaste…"-dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa al ver a su amiga tan cerca.  
-"Fuiste tú el que vino a mi lado, no es mi culpa"-dijo viéndole de costado la rubia-"Como sea…"-se acomodó.

El castaño se relajó un poco, pero su amiga no lo hacía nada fácil, Dipper siempre considero a Pacifica, desde el primer día que le vio, como una chica muy hermosa. Antes solo le consideraba hermosa por fuera, pero después de años juntos, ahora sabía que su amiga era igual de bella por dentro.

-"Quieres?"-le pregunto su amiga, sacándole de su trance. La rubia le ofreció un sándwich de chocolate y malvaviscos.

El castaño lo tomo sin hesitar, mientras comía y observaba el cielo, la rubia recostó su cabeza en su pecho y le tomo de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Esto le hubiera puesto increíblemente nervioso al castaño antes…pero ahora, sin ningún miedo, el castaño volteo a ver a su amiga a los ojos.

-"Dipper…"-dijo en voz baja la rubia, asegurándose que el castaño le escuche.

La rubia se sonrojo inmensamente cuando sintió como su amigo le puso su mano en una de sus mejillas, la muchacha apoyo más su cabeza en la mano de su amigo.

-"Pacifica…"-dijo casi en un susurro el castaño.

Poco a poco ambos muchachos comenzaron a acercar sus rostros, escasos centímetros antes que el sueño de la rubia se hiciera realidad…

*Pum* El sonido de fuegos artificiales separaron a los muchachos inmediatamente. Ambos se levantaron para ver como Wendy desde abajo junto a Tambry, encendían fuegos artificiales, arruinando el momento.

-"Ignórenlos! Solo ignórenlos! Por favorrr!"-grito desesperada Mabel, la cual estuvo siempre alado suyo.  
-"Mabel! Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo!?"-pregunto molesto su hermano.  
-"Noooo…siiii…"-confeso culpable la castaña-"Pero eso no importa ahora! Solo vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo!"-le apoyo.  
-"Mabel…"-le hizo una seña la rubia, indicándole que ya no importaba-"*Sigh* Ire a encender uno, vienes?"-le pregunto sonriente al castaño.

Dipper sintió alegría, decepción y mucha pero mucha vergüenza, aun así, el castaño hizo todo a un lado y decidió ayudar a bajar a su amiga.

-"Claro"-respondió bajando junto a la rubia.

 **Con Wendy y Tambry**

-"*Sigh* Eso-estuvo-cerca"-dijo limpiándose el sudor de la frente la Corduroy.  
-"Te lo dije, se cuándo el pequeño Dip se pone cariñoso"-dijo Tambry, encendiendo una chispa.  
-"Si, gracias…"-le imito la pelirroja…hasta que analizo lo que su amiga le había dicho-"Un momento…como sabes cuando Dipper se pone cariñoso"-pregunto.

La pelivioleta se congelo, _raaaaayos_ , pensó. Sin duda ahora sí que la pelivioleta la había echado a perder.

-"E-eh, bueno…"-intento buscar una excusa, pero justo en ese momento su mente estaba en blanco-"Ugh, eso no importa, lo importante es que aun tienes oportunidad"-intento salir del tema.

La Corduroy comenzaba a sospechar aún más, se preguntó si solo era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando una broma al principio, pero luego comenzó a analizar bien las cosas, y todo llego a una pregunta.

-"Como fue que se hicieron amigos?"-pregunto la pelirroja.  
-"Pff, Wendy fuiste tú la que lo metió al grupo cuando tenía trece"-respondió tranquila su amiga.  
-"Lo sé, pero nunca vi que hablaron mucho, es más… ni siquiera hablaban"-recordó la Corduroy.  
-"B-bueno, pues en los años que no estabas…e-eh"-intento inventar algo la pelivioleta-"Nos volvimos buenos amigos?"-dijo no segura de sí misma.  
-"Cuéntame"-le exigió Wendy.  
-"*Sigh* Podemos hablar de esto más tarde, es un poco privado lo que te tengo que explicar"-le dijo rindiéndose.

Eso fue todo lo que la pelirroja necesitaba escuchar, no necesito más, las piezas encajaban perfectamente, pero su cerebro simplemente no podía creerlo.

-"Estuviste con Dipper?!"-grito exaltada, traicionada y furiosa la Corduroy.

Para suerte de ella, los gemelos y la rubia se encontraban ocupados viendo los fuegos artificiales.

-"No! No! E-eh…bueno…algo asi"-dijo avergonzada de hablar esa clase de tema Tambry.  
-"No puedo creerlo…mi mejor amiga…"-la pelirroja se dejó caer en el suelo, sentándose en la tierra.  
-"Wendy! No fue asi! Escucha, prometo contarte todo mañana! No hicimos nada malo te lo aseguro!"-intento calmarla la pelivioleta.  
-"Nada malo?! Que hay de Robbie él sabe de esto?!"-la furia se apoderaba de la pelirroja.  
-"Confía en mí, por favor…"-se sentó junto a ella intentando calmarle.

No sabía que pensar, minutos atrás, su amiga le había salvado de terminar sola una vez más, pero ahora, su amiga le decía que había tenido una relación con el chico con el que ella deseaba estar. _Increíble…_ , pensó la pelirroja totalmente anonadada.

-"Mañana"-le dijo recomponiéndose la Corduroy.  
-"Mañana"-repitió su amiga, tranquilizándose ante la respuesta de su amiga.

Iba a ser un laaaaaaargo viaje.

 **Agradezco a las personas que me apoyan con sus reviews, les motivo a que sigan dejándome su opinión. Gracias**


	12. Prometemelo

**Capítulo 12: Prométemelo**

Dentro del remolque, cierta pelivioleta se levantaba de su profundo sueño, bostezando y estirándose, la muchacha se dispuso a ir a tomar una ducha para despertarse. La joven caminaba sigilosamente, asegurándose de no despertar a sus amigos, era de madrugada después de todo.

 _Odio estar acostumbrada a levantarme temprano,_ pensó la pelivioleta, logrando tomar lo que necesitaba para una ducha, la muchacha se percató que cierta pelirroja, no estaba durmiendo como el resto de sus amigos…

-"Buenos días, a-mi-ga"-hablo Wendy, sentada de piernas y brazos cruzados.

La pelirroja tenía ojeras, un tic nervioso y su cabello estaba despeinado.

-"Ah…, cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?"-pregunto extrañada la pelivioleta.  
-"No lo sé…cuanto dormiste?"-le respondió con una pregunta su amiga.  
-"Wendy, estuviste despierta toda la noche?"-pregunto indignada Tambry.  
-"Nooo…"-la pelirroja se levantó y tomo una jarra de café detrás suyo. La cual comenzó a beber sin siquiera usar un vaso-"Dormí…como dos horas"-dijo.

La pelivioleta suspiro cansadamente, haciendo a un lado sus cosas, la muchacha tomo dos mantas de los asientos y le hizo una seña a su amiga para que le siguiera, la pelirroja llevo consigo la jarra de café. Ambas amigas subieron al techo del remolque.

-"Ten"-le paso una manta a la pelirroja, la cual acepto a duras penas-"Me das un poco?"-pregunto señalando a la jarra de café.

Wendy le dio la jarra sin decir nada, la pelivioleta volteo a ver como el sol comenzaba a elevarse.

-"Escucha, prométeme que no importa lo que diga, seguiremos siendo amigas"-le dijo Tambry, sirviéndose café al mismo tiempo.

La pelirroja no sabía que decir, si bien ya había deducido que en verdad había pasado algo entre su interés amoroso y su mejor amiga, el pensar que Tambry nunca más volvería a hablarle…

-"Y-yo lo prometo"-le prometió con una sonrisa la Corduroy. La pelivioleta sonrió aún más que esta al escuchar esto.

-"*Sigh* Bien entonces…empezare desde el principio"-dijo Tambry.

* * *

 **Mini historia- Un pino madurando.**

Todo empezó cuando el pequeño Dip cumplió 17 años, el nerd decidió terminar sus estudios en Gravity Falls, fue en ese año que le conocí. Yo me especializaba en mi carrera de secretaria, por lo que decidí terminarlo también en el pueblo, para buscar trabajo ahí mismo.

A inicios de verano, Robbie me dijo que tenía que irse junto a su banda, me explico que tenía que buscar experiencia y probar suerte en otro lugar que no sea el pueblo, yo le entendí. Ambos estuvimos de acuerdo con posponer nuestra relación, ninguno de los dos pensaba que una relación a distancia podía funcionar.

-"Ósea que nunca engañaste a Robbie?"-pregunto la Corduroy, deteniendo la narración de su amiga.  
-"Nope, además… estoy segura que Robbie también se divirtió en mi ausencia"-le informo la pelivioleta.  
-"Ohhh, que bien! Ahora ya no te veo como una mujerzuela"-le dijo como si nada la pelirroja.  
-"Ehem, si como decía…"-intento ignorar la pelivioleta.

El día del cumpleaños de los gemelos se había vuelto una festividad desde ya hace años, por lo que decidí darme un día libre después de semanas de estudio. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que volví a ver a Dipper, y déjame decirte, que se veía sumamente atractivo.

La fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche, no había hablado en todo el día con el cumpleañero, así que decidí felicitarle por la increíble fiesta. Tal vez era la manera en la que nos mirábamos o la forma en la que nos dimos el abrazo, sin embargo, desde el primer cruce de miradas que tuvimos, supe que había tención, y era esa clase de tención que arruina amistades...

-"Déjame adivinar… te acostaste con él?"-dijo sin vergüenza la pelirroja.  
-"Por supuesto que no! Solo fue un abrazo de felicitaciones"-dijo tranquila la pelivioleta-"*Sigh* Bien en que estaba…"-se distrajo la pelivioleta.

Desde esa noche las cosas cambiarían para ambos, comenzamos a vernos más a menudo, nos volvimos amigos, luego nos acercamos más… comenzamos a compartir cosas como si fuéramos familia. Como si ser asi de cercanos no fuera suficiente, conseguí empleo en la cabaña del misterio, y nos comenzamos a ver todos los días…

-"Escucha…no creo que quieras escuchar esta parte de la historia…"-dijo avergonzada y apenada la pelivioleta.  
-"Si se tratara de otro chico lo dejaría pasar…pero es Dipper de quien hablamos"-le dijo con un sonrojo la pelirroja, sabiendo lo que se venía.  
-"Ahhh…bien…"-dijo extrañada su amiga.

A pesar de que ya estábamos acostumbrados a estar cerca del otro, estábamos conscientes de que la tensión que hubo desde el primer día, creció de manera descomunal…

La noche que me arreglaba y limpiaba mi apartamento, sabía que la "Noche de películas" que habíamos planeado tener, no iba a ser simplemente para ver películas.

-"Ahaha, recuerdo que ni siquiera alquile una película!"-rio Tambry. Para el discomfort de la pelirroja-"Lo siento, hehehe"-intento calmarse.

 **Alerta: Escena subida de color más adelante, si deseas puedes saltearte esta escena, no tiene relevancia alguna… Tío esto te lo dedico a ti** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

A penas abrí la puerta pude ver el deseo en sus ojos, me mordí los labios…el pequeño Dipper traía una sudadera apretada, si bien no era un adonis, no pude evitar sentirme pequeña ante él. Ninguno hablo por algunos segundos, sus ojos recorrían todo mi cuerpo, y yo intentaba no lanzármele ahí mismo.

Como si se tratara de un desconocido, le invite a pasar, el acepto sin decir nada, ambos nos sentamos en el sillón, le dije que había olvidado alquilar una película con una risa nerviosa, me dijo que estaba bien, él también había olvidado traer las palomitas. Reímos juntos, mientras lo hacíamos nos acercábamos al otro, cuando paramos de reír, mi cabeza estaba en su cuello, y su brazo alrededor del mío.

Después de eso todo se movió muy rápido… sus manos en mis piernas, "vendito sea el vestido corto que me puse" pensé, sus labios con los míos…nuestro libido subió por los cielos. Los besos eran largos y salvajes, solo parábamos para respirar, gemí cuando su mano recorrió mi espalda y le dio un apretón a mi trasero…

"Maldito" pensé, parecía un conejo en las garras de un halcón, durante toda nuestras sesión me dedique a acariciar su cabello e intentar dominar los besos, falle miserablemente… Las cosas empeoraron cuando comenzó a besar mi cuello, mi equilibrio desapareció al instante y caí recostada sobre el sofá.

Mientras el me dejaba marcas en mi cuello y acariciaba mis piernas, yo me aseguraba de devolverle el favor arañando su espalda, supe que mis acciones le encendieron cuando escuche un gruñido de placer salir de su boca. Después de un largo y ensalivado beso, se enderezo en el sillón para quitarse su polera.

"En mi cuarto", le dije sabiendo lo que se venía, esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió, la lujuria y el deseo se apoderaron de ellos…

La tensión se había roto.

 **Fin Historia.**

* * *

-"Y… a la mañana siguiente solo reímos e iniciamos una relación de amigos con derecho"-dijo como si se tratase de poco la pelivioleta.

La pelirroja estaba… pasando por muchas cosas en ese momento, por lo que decidió decir lo primero que se le venga a la mente.

-"Te odio"-le dijo cayendo dormida por el cansancio la pelirroja.  
-"Yo también te quiero amiga…"-rio divertida la pelivioleta.

 **Más tarde**

El grupo de amigos había decidido ir a un lago antes de volver al pueblo, para suerte de ellos, eran los únicos en el lugar.

-"No entiendo como paso esto…"-se dijo el castaño, jugando con una rama dibujando en la arena.

Mientras las chicas estaban en el remolque cambiándose, el castaño debía esperar su turno…y eso fue como hace media hora. Hasta que cierta pelivioleta se le acerco por detrás, vistiendo su ropa de baño.

-"Todo bien Dippy?"-pregunto por detrás Tambry.  
-"Por fin! Ya puedo entrar?"-dijo aliviado el castaño.  
-"No, solo termine yo"-dijo sentándose en la arena la pelivioleta-"Y bien? Como me veo"-bromeo.  
-"Bien, supongo"-dijo aburrido el castaño.  
-"Oh vamos! Bastaba con un "te ves bien""-dijo la pelivioleta.  
-"Te he visto con menos ropa antes, no esperes que me sorprenda"-dijo honesto el castaño.  
-"Y a ella?"-pregunto señalando con su dedo a la joven pelirroja, quien se acercaba al par.

El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Wendy vestía un bikini verde que le hacía ver muy bien, aun así, el castaño podía comparar a su amiga pelivioleta con la pelirroja en cuanto a figura y en eso la Corduroy quedaba atrás.

-"Que tal amigo"-saludo al castaño la pelirroja.  
-"Q-que tal Wendy!"-grito rápido y nervioso el castaño. _Raro,_ pensó el castaño, él no se ponía nervioso frente a su amiga…  
-"Y…es un bonito día no?"-dijo la Corduroy, esperando que su amigo capte la indirecta.

Después de recibir un codazo por parte de la pelivioleta, el castaño entendió lo que tenía que decir, pero por alguna razón… se le hacía difícil.

-"T-te ves"- _que pasa contigo?_ , pensó intentando no sonar nervioso-"Bi-"-estaba a punto de decir, pero al ver como se acercaba el par de chicas restantes le detuvo.  
-"Oye nerd"-le llamo la rubia, robándole toda su atención-"Ya puedes usar el remolque"-le dijo sonriente.

La mandíbula se le cayó al castaño, solo en sus sueños había visto a su amiga rubia en ropa de baño, pero ahora podría verla por todo un día. A veces el castaño se preguntaba, el por qué su amiga no comenzaba a practicar modelaje, lo tenía todo, figura, rostro y actitud. _Perfecta_ , pensó.

-"Te veo en el agua"-le guiño la rubia pasando alado suyo junto a su hermana. El castaño juraba que la rubia estaba meneándose a propósito.  
-"Ah a-ah, ahí v-voy!"-dijo recomponiéndose del hechizo que la rubia le había hecho.

Mientras el castaño se quitaba la ropa a una velocidad increíble, la joven pelirroja alado suyo anoto mentalmente, _no volver a molestarse por competir con la oxigenada_ , se dijo.

-"Tranquila, no es una competencia"-intento calmarle la pelivioleta.  
-"Tienes razón…es una guerra!"-dijo molesta la pelirroja, pisando la arena con fuerza.

 _Necesito tomar más vacaciones así_ , pensó divertida Tambry.

 **Al atardecer**

-"No es mi día"-dijo desanimada la Corduroy.

La muchacha se encontraba abrazando sus piernas, viendo como el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el lago. Mientras que ella estaba pasando por un momento de humanidad, su amigo estaba babeando por la Northwest en el agua y su gemela reía divertida por la actitud de este.

 _Primero me entero que mi mejor amiga se acostaba con el chico que me gusta_ , _y ahora intento impresionarlo solo para ser aplastada por la oxigenada_.

-"*Sigh* Odio mi vida"-dijo ocultando su rostro.

A lo lejos, la pelivioleta se preguntaba cómo fue que su amiga termino así, solo habían pasado cinco minutos que le dejo sola para ir por algo de beber. Después de un suspiro, la muchacha tuvo una idea.

-"Oye, quieres hacer un castillo de arena?"-le pregunto sentándose alado la pelvioleta.  
-"No tengo ganas…"-rechazo sin voltear a verle.  
-"Bien… entonces buscare a alguien más que ayude a hacerlo"-fingió estar triste su amiga-"Mabel! Me ayudarías a hacer un castillo de arena?!"-le llamo desde la orilla.

La pelivioleta no obtuvo una respuesta, en vez de eso obtuvo a una castaña nadando a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-"Bien… que tal ahora?"-le volvió a preguntar Tambry a su amiga.

La pelirroja levanto su rostro y vio como ambas amigas le sonreían esperando una respuesta.

-"Ya que…"-dijo animándose.  
-"Si! Vamos Wen Wen haremos más que un castillo!"-dijo determinada la castaña-"Construiremos una fortaleza!"-dijo con una pose patriótica.

Después de unos minutos, el trio de chicas logro crear una pequeña montaña hecha de arena.

-"Bueno, parece que necesitamos más ayuda"-dijo la castaña, volteando a ver al par de chicos dentro del lago-"Dipper! Pacifica! Vengan!"-grito.

Esa tarde todos lograron construir un enorme montículo de arena, el más grande que alguna vez se haya creado…

Mientras la pelirroja conducía de regreso a casa, mediante el retrovisor, vio como todos sus amigos, _y Pacifica_ , dormían profundamente, muy pacíficos y tranquilos. Su mirada se posó en el cansado castaño que intentaba no caer dormido dando cabezazos.

-"Descansa amigo…pronto llegaremos"-le dijo suavemente la pelirroja.

Después de unos murmullos inentendibles y unos cuantos cabezazos más, el castaño cayó dormido.

-"Wen-dy"-dijo en sus sueños el castaño.

La pelirroja sonrió al escuchar a su amigo, _fue un buen viaje_ , pensó.

 **Un agradecimiento a la gente que me apoya con un review, les invito a darme su opinión sobre el episodio.**


	13. Podemos?

**Capítulo 13: Podemos?**

 **Con Wendy**

Después de una mañana de trabajo, cierta pelirroja saltaba de rama en rama a gran velocidad y con gran destreza.

-"Nunca creí que me encantaría trabajar"-dijo sonriente la pelirroja. Sentándose en una rama para observar el panorama.

El trabajo de la joven era simple, asegurar la flora y fauna del bosque del pueblo, y la pelirroja tenia talento para defender.

-"*Bostezo* Parece que es hora de almorzar"-dijo la Corduroy.

Wendy se disponía a ir por algo de comer, sin embargo, el timbre de su celular le detuvo antes de iniciar su viaje. Al ver la foto de su amiga en la pantalla, la pelirroja sonrió levemente.

-"Tambers"-dijo automáticamente en el celular-"Estoy trabajando que sea rápido"-fingió estar ocupada la pelirroja.  
-" _Uh…lo siento volveré a llamar más tarde…"-la voz de Dipper se escuchó en vez de la pelivioleta._

La pelirroja paso de un aire relajado y confiado, a una sonrojada adolescente de secundaria, las manos se le volvieron de mantequilla y su celular de jabón. Mientras que su celular volaba de un lado a otro, la pelirroja no se percató que sus pies terminaron pisando la nada, la Corduroy cayó estampada contra el suelo.

-" _Llamare después, pareces ocupada…"-dijo del otro lado el castaño._

Levantándose como si nada, la pelirroja se movió a la velocidad de la luz para tomar el celular y aclararse la garganta.

-"Espera!"-dijo sin pensar la pelirroja-"Lo siento, mi contestadora hablo por mí, haha"-rio nerviosa.  
-" _Uh… ok…"-dijo extrañado su amigo-"Como sea, llamaba para saber si querías venir a una expedición en la tarde, ya sabes…una paranormal"-dijo cambiando a un tono más animado.  
-_"Por supuesto! *Ehem* digo…tendré que ver mi agenda para ver si tengo tiempo"-intento sonar importante la pelirroja.  
-" _Oh, si no puedes no te preocupes, no es una obligación… pero pensé que entre más personas mejo!"-dijo entusiasmado el castaño.  
_ -"Ósea que… no seremos solo los dos?"-se desanimó un poco la pelirroja.  
-" _Ahaha, no también irán algunos conocidos, ya sabes…Pacifica por ejemplo"-dijo tranquilo Dipper._

El escuchar el nombre de la rubia fue lo que la pelirroja necesitaba para dejar de fingir y hacer lo que debió hecho desde un principio.

-"Ire"-dijo determinada la Corduroy.  
 _-"Genial! Te esperamos en la tarde en la cabaña!"-dijo emocionado el castaño._ Cosa que hizo que la pelirroja sonriera.

-"Haha, está bien hasta luego"-se despidió la pelirroja.  
-" _Casi lo olvido! Te daré mi numero para no tener que volver a usar el celular de Tambry"-una risa familiar se escuchó desde el otro lado._

La pelirroja soltó una risilla y anoto los dígitos que su amigo le dictaba, despues de que el castaño terminara, la Corduroy se despidió al igual que su amigo. Justo antes de colgar, una voz familiar se escuchó desde su celular.

-" _Como se siente tener el número del chico de tus sueños?"_ - _pregunto juguetona la pelivioleta.  
_ -"Genial"-le respondió la pelirroja, dejándose caer sobre el pasto del bosque con una sonrisa.

… _ahora a comer_ , pensó la pelirroja.

 **En la tarde:**

Las personas comenzaban a abandonar las atracciones de la cabaña, pero entre la gente que se iba, una pelirroja caminaba en dirección hacia la cabaña, llevándole la contraria a la multitud.

-"Wen Wen!"-le saludo desde la entrada Mabel, alado suyo en una de las sillas, Pato dormía plácidamente.  
-"Hola amiga"-devolvió el saludo sonriente la pelirroja.  
-"Estas lista para una tarde de misterios y persecuciones!?"-pregunto entusiasmada la castaña.  
-"Ya me conoces"-le señalo la pelirroja-"Y… los demás?"-pregunto observando a su alrededor.  
-"Dipper está abajo con Pacifica, subirán en cualquier momento"-le informo su amiga.  
-"Oh, ya veo…"-dijo intentando no sonar molesta la pelirroja-"Alguna idea de adonde iremos?"-pregunto intentando sacar de su mente al castaño y a la rubia.  
-"El nerd de mi hermano me dijo que encontró una irregularidad en la vieja tienda embrujada a la que nos llevaste cuando teníamos trece"-dijo como si de poco se tratase la castaña-"Nada fuera de lo común"-sonrio.  
-"Ok..."-intento analizar lo que le dijo su amiga-"Suena genial!"-admitio con entusiasmo la pelirroja.  
-"Y se pondrá mejor"-hablo saliendo de la cabaña Tambry.  
-"Tambers!"-le señalo con los dedos la pelirroja.  
-"Por que traes puesta esa ropa? Vamos a tener un probable enfretamiento con algo fantástico y tú te vistes para una cita"-le dijo la pelivioleta, con una sonrisa vengativa.  
-"Ummm, pero a quien intentarías impresionar Wen Wen mmm…"-dijo sospechosa la castaña, sobándose la barbilla.

Wendy no pudo evitarlo, un sonrojo enorme se apodero de su rostro, no era su culpa, ella solo buscaba un poco de atención por parte de su amigo, aun sabiendo que cierta rubia podía barrer el piso con ella en cuanto a apariencia.

-"E-eh, yo…"-intento explicar nerviosa la pelirroja.  
-"Donde esta Dipper?"-pregunto cierto alvino detrás de ella, salvándole la vida a la Corduroy-"Necesito mostrarle algo"-indico Gideon.  
-"Ya viene, está preparando _medidas de seguridad_ "-dijo saliendo de la cabaña la Northwest-"Puedo llevarte abajo si quieres"-le propuso la rubia.  
-"Na, esperare"-rechazo el alvino, sentándose alado de Mabel, empujando a un todavía dormido Pato-"Toda la vida si es necesario"-le guiño a la castaña.  
-"Si…yo creo que…"-intento escapar del alvino la castaña.

A lo lejos, tres jóvenes con rasgos femeninos se acercaban a la cabaña…eran Candy y Grenda, Marius fue confundido por la enorme cabellera que tenía este.

-"Chicas!"-grito alegre la castaña, escapando a tiempo de uno de los besos voladores del alvino.  
-"Escuchamos que habría cosas paranormales"-dijo la asiática.  
-"Y que necesitarían ayuda"-se trono los dedos Grenda.  
-"Y compañía"-dijo apegándose a su novia Marius.  
-"Hehehe, bien ya estamos todos, listos para una noche de misterios?!"-dijo entusiasmada la castaña.

El grupo le respondió de diferentes maneras, pero el ruido positivo que provocaron le indico a la castaña que la noche de hoy, iba a ser peligrosa…pero divertida!

-"Vamos entonces!"-la castaña se dispuso a guiar al grupo de adolescentes.  
-"Y… como piensan ir sin un vehículo"-dijo una nueva voz que acaba de salir de la cabaña.  
-"Dipper!/Nerd"-dijeron rubia y pelirroja al unísono. Ambas estaban alado de la otra, el ceño se les frunció a ambas, mientras se veían.

Ambas muchachas quedaron hipnotizadas por la manera en la que su amigo vestía, Dipper en modo caza misterios sin duda era una vista peculiar, el hecho de cargar cinturones y herramientas para todos los peores escenarios posibles le hacía ver intimidante **(imagen de portada de la historia).** Pero para ambas chicas, era sumamente atractivo.

-"Eh, hola todo el mundo, ehem"-se preparó para dar un discurso el castaño-"Hoy les reuni con un un-"-fue interrumpido el castaño.  
-"A nadie le importa! Podemos ir ya!?"-pregunto desesperada su hermana.  
-"*Sigh* Bien…"-el castaño saco un llavero de Babba de su bolsillo y oprimió la última "a".

En el estacionamiento, uno de los lugares para aparcar comenzó a ascender como si de un ascensor se tratase, al terminar de ascender completamente, todos los presentes hicieron sonidos de asombro ante la futurista camioneta negra del castaño…la cual tenía una lanza arpones en la parte trasera…

-"Un regalo del tío Ford y el viejo McGucket"-explico el castaño, orgulloso del trabajo de sus mentores.  
-"Pido ir atrás!"-grito su hermana, corriendo para ponerse en la parte trasera-"Vamos chicas!"-les llamo.

El grupo de amigas… y Marius, empezaron a palpar todas las rarezas de la camioneta desde el enorme arpon, hasta las trampas que se podían soltar para una persecución en auto.

-"Debo admitirlo Dipper, necesito una de esas"-le confeso el alvino, subiéndose a la parte trasera de la camioneta.  
-"Solo espero que no explote nerd"-le dijo la rubia, subiéndose al asiento de copiloto.

La pelirroja quiso hesitar sobre quien se sentaría alado del castaño, sin embargo su amigo le hablo primero.

-"Oye, me da gusto que hayas venido"-le dijo acercándosele el castaño con una sonrisa, _seductora?_ , pensó Wendy.

La joven Corduroy, sintió que su corazón comenzaba a correr una maratón, sin embargo, la idea de que su amigo este haciendo un movimiento con ella se fue al caño con lo que le dijo después.

-"Necesitaba a alguien que tenga experiencia conduciendo camionetas"-le dijo abrazándola por el hombro.

Aunque la realidad le había golpeado a la pelirroja, esta no pudo evitar sentir mariposas en su estómago al sentir como su amigo estaba tan cerca de ella. Sus ojos se movieron a los labios del castaño, _tan cerca…_ , pensó la pelirroja controlando el deseo de mojar, morder…besar esos labios.

-"No atropelles peatones"-le dijo entregándole las llaves el castaño, quien se pondría junto al resto de los demás.  
-"Hehehe, l-lo h-hare! Digo… n-no lo hare!"-hablo nerviosa la pelirroja. El castaño rio ante la actitud de esta.

*Sigh* _Bien Wendy, está confiando en ti, no lo arruines!_ , se dijo determinada, moviéndose como un soldado listo para morir en batalla. Subiéndose a la camioneta como un robot, la pelirroja ajusto el retrovisor, se ajustó el cinturón y encendió el motor lista para conducir como una profesional… todo iba bien los primeros segundos manejando.

-"Que haces aquí?"-pregunto la Northwest, viéndole como una extraña.

La rubia alado suyo le saco de su concentración, haciéndole frenar bruscamente.

-"Wow, más cuidado Wen Wen!"-le dijo Mabel alegre al contrario de los gruñidos y quejas del resto del grupo.  
-"Todo bien adelante?"-pregunto Dipper, desde atrás.  
-"N-no hay problema! Solo fue un a-ah…"-intento inventar una excusa la pelirroja.  
-"Un mapache eso es todo"-le salvo la rubia alado suyo.  
-"Oh… y lo atropellaste?"-dijo un poco inseguro el castaño.  
-"Todo bien! No te preocupes!"-respondió la Corduroy,

-"*Sigh* Gracias, me salvaste"-respondió la Corduroy sinceramente agradecida.  
-"No lo menciones…"-dijo volteando a ver a la ventana la Northwest.  
-"Bien…no lo volveré a hacer"-hablo seria la pelirroja, sintiendo la hostilidad de la rubia.  
-"Gracias"-siguió hablando agresiva la rubia.  
-"De nada"-le dijo de igual manera la Corduroy.

Un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambas, después de unos segundos la joven pelirroja suspiro y pensó que si las dos iban a estar en la misma forma toda la noche, la cacería de misterios iba a arruinarse.

-"Escucha eh…Pacifica"-dijo con esfuerzo la pelirroja-"No podemos estar así toda la noche, los demás podrían salir afectados…o peor"-dijo refiriéndose a cierto castaño.  
-"*Sigh* Que propones?"-pregunto la rubia, entendiendo lo que le decía la Corduroy.  
-"Por qué no intentamos eh…no se hablar?"-dijo no segura de sí misma la pelirroja.  
-"Esta bien… sobre que hablamos?"-pregunto sintiéndose igual que la pelirroja.  
-"Hmmm, como fue que tu y Dipper…ya sabes…se hicieron amigos?"-pregunto un poco avergonzada la pelirroja.  
-"*Sigh* Fue en el primer verano de los gemelos, la fiesta de los Northwest…recuerdas?"-le hizo recordar la rubia.  
-"Ohhh! Si lo recuerdo, fue el primer año que el pueblo logro entrar a la mansión"-recordó la Corduroy.  
-"Si pues… fue gracias a el que lograron entrar…"-dijo sonrojada la rubia, recordando los acontecimientos de esa fiesta.

La pelirroja sonrió, Dipper tenía una cualidad que le hacía atractivo incluso desde pequeño, y la prueba era la sonrojada rubia alado suyo, de no ser por la diferencia de edad, lo más probable es que ella también hubiera caído ante su amigo. Era la determinación que tenía.

-"Tiene algo especial no es así?"-pregunto la pelirroja, sintiéndose más cómoda alado de la rubia.  
-"Si… sabes, para ser honesta, fue desde esa noche que comencé a sentir algo por el..."-le confeso la Northwest.  
-"Me identifico, yo también sentí que él no sería un amigo más cuando le vi por primera vez…"-dijo recordando las pequeñas hazañas que podía lograr a hacer su amigo de pequeño.

Ambas muchachas suspiraron enamoradas, ambas voltearon a verse por un momento y no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada de risa ante lo ridículas que parecían cada una.

-"Que haríamos sin el…"-dijo divertida la rubia.  
-"Me lanzaría al pozo sin fondo probablemente"-bromeo la pelirroja.  
-"Hahaha, yo también haría algo igual de loco…"-rio divertida la rubia.  
-"Como qué?"-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.  
-"Haria un trato con Bill o algo así"-le siguió el juego la rubia.  
-"Amiga, eso es aterradoramente-romántico"-le dijo con una sonrisa la Corduroy.  
-"Lo se…"-dijo parando de reír la rubia.

Hubo otra pausa entre ambas, pero a diferencia de la primera, esta era tranquila y cálida sin tensión ni nada, era reconfortante.

-"De verdad estamos locas por el no?"-volvió a hablar la pelirroja.  
-"Y el loco por resolver misterios"-bromeo la rubia.

Y así fue como ambas muchachas estuvieron durante todo el viaje, bromeando y riendo sobre cierto castaño o sobre temas sin sentido y nada importantes. Desde atrás, cierto castaña observaba con una sonrisa a sus dos amigas, _incluso Pacifica…_ , pensó el castaño, viendo como la rubia disfrutaba de la compañía de la pelirroja sinceramente.

 _Tal vez… escapar no sea la solución_ , pensó el castaño. _Escapar nunca es la solución…_ , reflexiono. Después de analizar y pensar las cosas, Dipper Pines llego a una conclusión.

 _Debo hablar con Wendy_.

 **Agradezco nuevamente a las personas que me apoyan con un review, gracias :´)  
Como siempre sus reviews son mas que bienvenidos, denme su opinion sobre el episodio siempre es de ayuda.**


	14. Hogar

**Tercera parte: Símbolo del pino**

 **Capítulo 13: Hogar**

El grupo de muchachos se encontraba observando desde lo lejos, la tienda embrujada.

-"Muy bien…aquí estamos"-dijo el castaño bajando primero-"Primero que nada debemos-"-intento hablar.  
-"A la carga!"-dio un grito de guerra su hermana, usando su garfio volador para pasar por la cerca.  
-"Mabel!"-le reciproco el castaño-"*Sigh* No importa…como les decía..."-volvió a hablar.

El castaño se quedó sin habla al ver como el resto del grupo le seguía el juego a su hermana, saltando la cerca o atravesándola corriendo en el caso de Grenda...

-"Es en serio…"-se dijo el castaño decepcionado.  
-"Tranquilo amigo, un poco de diversión no matara a nadie"-le dijo por detrás la pelirroja.  
-"Relájate nerd, no es como si alguien fuera a tendernos una trampa"-dijo confiada la rubia.

Un grito de horror se escuchó desde la tienda.

-"No me preocuparía si no estuviéramos en Gravity Falls"-le respondió el castaño.

Los tres jóvenes pasaron la cerca por el agujero con forma de Grenda, mientras corrían, el castaño sacaba una pistola futurista, la pelirroja sacaba un hacha de mano y la rubia se preparaba para golpear lo que sea que se le ponga enfrente. Abriendo la puerta de una patada, los muchachos gritaron de horror al igual que el resto de sus amigos al ver el interior de la tienda.

-"Es…"-intento decir el castaño, pero las palabras no salían.  
-"Hermoso!"-dijeron Mabel y sus amigas, saliendo del mostrador.  
-"Bienvenidos~!"-cantaron los miembros de Sev'ral Timez, posando al mismo tiempo.

El silencio hablo por unos segundos en la tienda, los tres recién llegados intentaron razonar lo que estaba pasando, pero ninguno articulo una palabra.

-"Que están haciendo aquí? Y… donde están los demás?!"-exigió respuestas el castaño.  
-"Tranquilo amigo, ellos están bien"-le indico la pelirroja, señalando al resto del grupo, el cual estaba bebiendo en una maquina dispensadora.  
-"Uh…bien, ahora expliquen el por qué están aquí!"-pregunto el castaño, no confiando por completo.

La banda se miró entre ellos por unos segundos y después asintieron al mismo tiempo. Con mucho estilo, la banda comenzó a cantar la historia del cómo llegaron a la tienda.

-"Sin hogar nos encontramos, desamparados en el mundo real, vagamos sin esperanza, esperando lo peor…"-cantaron en coro-"Noches y días, buscando un hogar…en lo olvidado del pueblo, nosotros encontrar este lugar! Y las cosas llegar a cambiar!"-terminaron.  
-"No es grandioso Dipper? Después de todos estos años, siguen igual de lindos!"-comenzó a tocar el rostro de uno de ellos Mabel.  
-"Hemos estado en este lugar por años!"-hablo uno.  
-"Lo remodelamos y lo pusimos en onda!"-dijo otro.

El castaño no sabía que decir, de una cacería de misterios a un concierto pop, _como terminaron las cosas así?_ , se dijo decepcionado el castaño.

-"Bien, parece que hubo un error en la ubicación, volvamos a la camioneta!"-dijo animado el castaño, encaminándose a la salida.  
-"Oye…no es que no te apoye en esto… pero de pequeña… de verdad me gustaba esta banda…"-dijo avergonzada Pacifica tomándole de la mano, impidiéndole que saliera.

 _Genial…_ , pensó el castaño, lo último que quería era que su amiga sea una secreta fan de la banda de chicos, haciendo las cosas más difíciles. El muchacho iba a refutarle a la rubia, sin embargo, su hermana hablo primero.

-"Oh vamos! Estamos de vacaciones, ya habrá más tiempo para lo paranormal!"-le detuvo su hermana-"Por nosotras…"-dijo viéndole con ojos llorosos junto a Candy y Grenda.  
-"*Sigh* Esta bien…"-dijo cansado su hermano.  
-"Gracias nerd"-dijo la rubia, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de unirse al grupo de fans con su hermana.

Acercándose al grupo de chicos, el castaño vio molesto como la rubia le prestaba más atención a la banda, pidiéndole autógrafos y sonriéndoles siempre. Un gruñido se le escapó al muchacho.

-"Amigo! Estas escupiendo humo!"-le molesto el alvino, divertido por la actitud del castaño.  
-"Según mi conocimiento respecto al amor, puedo decir con seguridad de que estas celoso"-dijo formalmente Marius.  
-"Pfff, yo celoso?! Pacifica es muy buena para ellos!"-dijo confiado el castaño, intentando no imaginar cosas.

Fuera de la tienda, pelirroja y pelivioleta, observaban interesadas la actitud del castaño, una con un semblante preocupado y la otra con uno serio.

-"*Sigh* A este paso terminare siendo la dama de honor de esos dos…"-dijo deprimida la pelirroja.  
-"Tranquila, tengo una idea"-dijo la pelivioleta, levantándole los ánimos un poco a la pelirroja-"Puedes usar este momento a tu favor…"-explico.  
-"Como?"-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja-"Escapándonos a una parte oscura o algo así?"-bromeo.

Cuando su amiga le sonrió pícaramente, Wendy deseo no haber dicho eso…

-"Donde dijiste que viste ese fantasma?"-pregunto mientras le seguía por detrás a la pelirroja, el castaño.  
-"E-estoy segura que lo vi por a-qui!"-dijo un poco nerviosa la pelirroja.

El par se había alejado de la tienda para dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad abandonada, supuestamente la pelirroja había visto a un fantasma, por lo que el castaño se interesó al instante, siguiéndole sin preguntas. Detrás de uno de los edificios, tres jóvenes se escondían del dúo.

-"Por qué hacemos esto?"-pregunto Gideon, un poco molesto.  
-"Prefieres estar ahí adentro viendo como Mabel lo pasa con los chicos?"-pregunto confiada la pelivioleta.  
-"Buen punto"-cerro la boca el alvino.  
-"Ohh! Es tan romántico! Pero…no se supone que debería ser Pacifica la que este con Dipper?"-pregunto extrañado e conmovido Marius.  
-"Silencio! Comiencen a hacer ruidos!"-ordeno la pelivioleta, viendo cómo se acercaban.

Mientras que la Corduroy tenía problemas para mantener una conversación a solas con su amigo, el castaño se mantenía alerta, esperando que en cualquier momento un espectro o algo peor les atacaran.

 _Un momento…_ , pensó el castaño, _este podría ser un buen momento para hablar con Wendy_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Estaba listo, lo único que tenía que hacer era comenzar a preguntarle y llegar a una discusión o algo así, la cual terminaría en ambos abrazándose y volviendo a hacer amigos como antes! _Sencillo!_ , pensó el castaño…

Si ese era el caso, entonces por qué le era tan difícil al castaño preguntarle una simple pregunta, hace unos el podía hablar tranquilamente con ella, pero ahora, volteando a ver a su amiga, este no podía evitar pensar que se veía adorable, el sonrojo en su rostro, la manera en la que evitaba su mirada… _Tambry tenía razón…_ , pensó, el muchacho no sentía nada por ella, _tal vez atracción_ , pensó, _No! Nada, solo amistad!_ , intento sacar esos pensamientos el castaño. Después de un gran suspiro, el castaño se dispuso a hablar.

-"D-dipper/Wendy"-dijo una suavemente y el otro determinado. Ambos se miraron unos segundos por lo que había ocurrido, no esperando la sincronización de ambos.

-"Tu primero!"-volvieron a decir al unísono, un sonrojo se apodero de ambos esta vez, en el caso de la pelirroja, esta comenzaba a echar humo.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que ambos comenzaron a reír abiertamente, olvidando todo lo demás. La pelirroja se dispuso a hablar primero, sin embargo, ruidos extraños comenzaron a sonar por toda la ciudad.

-"Que es ese sonido?!"-pregunto poniéndose en alerta el castaño, posicionándose enfrente de la pelirroja.

Wendy sabía que era Tambry la que estaba haciendo esos sonidos, y quiso parar con la farsa y decirle a su amigo que todo era una broma…pero el ver a su amigo actuando tan sobreprotectoramente le impidió hacerlo.

-"Tal vez, solo son unos mapaches…"-dijo el castaño, relajándose un poco-"Parece que no era un fantasma después de todo"-dijo tranquilo.  
-"Si…parece que me equivoque…"-dijo cabizbaja la pelirroja, apenada de que el momento se haya arruinado. El castaño se dio cuenta de esto.  
-"Oye…estas bien?"-pregunto preocupándose honestamente.  
-"Si, si no hay problema…"-siguió con la misma actitud su amiga.  
-"Vamos, Wendy puedes contarme, somos… somos amigos no?"-dijo no seguro de sí mismo el castaño.

La pelirroja quiso gritar y golpear algo, la ira y la pena se apoderaron de ella, no sabía si llorar o gritar, _tal vez los dos_ , pensó. Le dolía el que su amigo le dijera eso y el dolor era más fuerte cuando lo dijo dudoso.

-"Wendy?"-volvió a preguntar el castaño, acercándose a la pelirroja, quedando muy cerca de ella.  
-"Y-yo… no quiero ser tu a-amiga"-le dijo en un susurro, mirando al suelo.

El castaño hizo un gesto de sorpresa y de dolor, no sabía el por qué el sentimiento de dolor… pero si entendía el por qué la pelirroja le decía eso.

-"Dipper…"-la pelirroja levanto la vista para mirarle a los ojos-"L-lo siento, no quise decir eso, es solo que…"-un par de brazos le rodearon.

-"Entiendo…"-dijo el castaño, abrazándola más fuerte-"No me comporte como un amigo últimamente… yo debería pedirte perdón"-le dijo viéndola a los ojos.

La pelirroja le devolvió el abrazo, lagrimas comenzaron a derramarse sobre el castaño.

-"L-lo siento…p-por todo"-confeso la pelirroja-"Y-yo tampoco me comporte como una amiga estos años…"-confeso la pelirroja. El castaño no pensó las cosas cuando decidió limpiarle una lágrima con su mano a su amiga.

Ambos compartieron una risilla de confort, separándose del abrazo ambos se vieron avergonzados, fue la pelirroja que se le acerco lentamente y se acomodó en los brazos del castaño, sin dejar de verle a los ojos, esta se dispuso a darle un beso… pero su amigo no pensaba lo mismo.

-"C-creo que deberíamos v-volver..."-dijo el castaño, escapando de la situación en la que se encontraba.  
-"Uh…s-si, claro"-le siguió la pelirroja, totalmente avergonzada.

El corazón del castaño latía fuertemente, sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón, los nervios y la ansiedad se apoderaron del… el castaño sabía lo que esto significaba, pero no quería admitirlo, _es lo mismo que siente cuando estoy con Pacifica_ , pensó intentando no arrancarse los pelos.

La pelirroja por su parte se sentía feliz, triste y aliviada de que las cosas con su amigo habían salido bien por una parte, pero por el lado sentimental, ahora estaba segura que su amigo no sentía lo mismo por ella… _pero lo hará_ , se dijo determinada.

 **En la tienda**

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento…"-dijo la rubia.  
-"Que? Por qué? Estabas pasándola de lo mejor hace unos momentos!"-dijo la castaña.

Las cuatro muchachas aplaudían y animaban a la banda de chicos enfrente de ellas, la cual decidió darles un concierto privado.

-"Donde están los chicos?"-pregunto la rubia, buscando preocupada a cierto castaño.  
-"Seguramente haciendo cosas de chicos! Solo disfruta, nada puede salir mal esta noche!"-dijo alegre Mabel.

Esta vez, fue ala gemela castaña ala que le toco pasar la mala suerte, las puertas de la tienda se abrieron bruscamente, una figura musculosa e intimidante se adentró en la tienda.

-"Hola chicos!"-dijo el hombre, el cual la banda reconoció al instante-"Largo tiempo sin verlos!"-grito enojado Ergman Bratsman.

El manager de la banda había vuelto de prisión, y traía armamento robado de la camioneta.

-"Bratsman!"-gritaron aterrorizados los chicos de la banda-"Por favor no nos haga volver a esa jaula!"-se arrodillaron ante él.  
-"Usted!"-le llamo Mabel, poniéndose enfrente de la banda-"Aléjese de ellos o vera!"-le advirtió la castaña. Las demás chicas se interpusieron en el camino del hombre al igual que su amiga.

-"Hahaha, que podrían hacerme unas niñas como ustedes!"-les desafío el musculado hombre-"Después de años planeando mi venganza en prisión, por fin logre escapar y nadie evitara que me vengue!"-grito sacando una de las armas de la camioneta.

El disparo les cayó de lleno a las chicas, inmovilizándolas al instante, sin siquiera poder hablar.

-"Vaya, que bueno que nadie estaba cuidando esa camioneta! Ahaha!"-rio maniacamente el hombre-"Ahora…ustedes!"-señalo al grupo de chicos que se acurrucaba detrás del mostrador-"Volverán a trabajar para mí! Y esta vez… no se me volverán a escapar!"-dijo acercándoseles peligrosamente.

Los pobres muchachos no pudieron oponer resistencia, al igual que las chicas, estos también fueron paralizados, pero cada uno con una pose cool.

-"Ahahahaha!"-grito el hombre, viendo como todos estaban a sus pies-"He vuelto! Quien diría que al buscarlos a ustedes Pines! Encontraría a mi vieja banda!"-dijo moviendo con sus pies a la castaña en el piso-"Un momento…no se supone que sean dos?"-dijo el manager-"Ahh! Donde está el otro!"-rugió.

El hombre empezó a golpear toda la tienda, buscando inútilmente al castaño, el grupo de muchachos vio con lágrimas como su hogar era destruido…

-"Donde esta… el otro!"-grito furioso-"No importa lo buscare yo mismo!"-dijo encerrando a los inmóviles chicos en la tienda, y saliendo en búsqueda del castaño con la arma en manos.

 **El primer enemigo de la historia, sus reviews serian de mucha ayuda. Gracias por leer y por los 3000+ views. Gracias de verdad.**


	15. Unidos

**Capítulo 14: Unidos**

El grupo que no estaba en la tienda, caminaba tranquilamente sin decir una palabra… hasta una figura a lo lejos comenzaba a acercárseles. Los muchachos no reconocieron al hombre, pero con solo ver el rostro que llevaba, todos se detuvieron y se mantuvieron a una distancia prudente.

-"*Ahem* Disculpe señor, pero que hace aquí?"-pregunto amablemente Dipper.  
-"Oh nada especial…"-dijo egocéntrico el hombre-"…solo venganza!"-grito mirando como predador al grupo de chicos.

Desenvainando el arma, el hombre disparo sin pensarlo dos veces, las cosas pasaron lentamente ante los ojos del castaño, el calvito le había tomado por sorpresa, el rayo estaba a punto de impactarle…pero un hacha reflejo el disparo.

-"Wendy!"-volteo a ver a la pelirroja agradecido. La pelirroja solo le sonrió y volteo a ver con furia al hombre que disparo.  
-"Buenos reflejos rojita!"-se burló Bratsman-"Pero no todos son tan buenos como tú!"-sonrió maquiavélicamente.

Nuevamente el arma volvió a soltar un rayo a gran velocidad, esta vez la víctima era la pelivioleta, quien estaba indefensa. La pelirroja y el castaño intentaron defenderla, pero cierto varon de larga cabellera saco pecha para defenderla.

-"Que bueno que siempre traigo conmigo mi insignia familiar"-dijo acomodándose el emblema.  
-"Bien parece que esto se pondrá divertido!"-dijo apuntándoles.

Los muchachos se quedaron inmóviles, la primera opción era hacerle frente, la segunda era huir e idear un plan, para suerte del grupo, al momento de apretar el gatillo, el arma libero unos rayos que obligaron al hombre a soltarla.

-"Tonto aparato!"-gruño molesto Bratsman, soltando un grito de dolor.  
-"Corran!"-ordeno Dipper.  
-"Esperen! Los encontré lo juro!"-grito intentando calmar el dolor en su mano.

El grupo logro escapar del maniaco manager, escondiéndose detrás de uno de los edificios los muchachos intentaron recuperar su aliento.

-"Esto es mi culpa…"-se golpeo la frente Dipper-"No debí dejar la camioneta sola!"-grito enojado y decepcionado.  
-"Si es tu culpa"-dijo el alvino cansado por los acontecimientos que ocurrían.

La pelirroja le dio un golpe en el hombro al alvino, sacándole un grito de dolor.

-"*Sigh* Dipper, eso no importa ahora…"-le reconforto Wendy-"Tal vez si buscamos a los demás…"-dijo sin pensar la pelirroja.

La imagen de una rubia paso por la cabeza del castaño.

-"Pacifica! Oh no! No no no!"-dijo comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro, la ansiedad apoderándose de el-"Tengo que hacer algo!"-intento pensar.  
-"Bien hecho Corduroy, ahora también tenemos que lidiar con un chico con ansiedad"-le molesto el alvino. La pelirroja lamento haber mencionado a los demás.  
-"Mi amada Grenda! Ese sujeto debió haberle disparado también!"-dijo espantado Marius, volviéndose igual que el castaño.  
-"Pff, son patéticos"-dijo el alvino, sintiéndose superior.  
-"Mabel también estaba en la tienda"-agrego la pelivioleta, esperando la reacción del alvino, el cual hizo una mueca horrorizada.

Ahora tres muchachos estaban detrás de un edificio comportándose como locos, mientras que un fulano con un arma paralizante les daba caza.

-"Esto no puede ser…"-dijo cansada la pelirroja.  
-"Yo pienso que es divertido"-dijo como si nada Tambry, tomándoles una foto al trio de chicos con ansiedad.  
-"Ugh, muy bien escuchen!"-grito la pelirroja, golpeando su hacha contra la pared del edificio, llamando la atención de los chicos.  
-"Demuéstrales quien eres amiga"-le halago la pelivioleta.  
-"A menos de que no hagamos algo con respecto al calvito de ahí afuera"-dijo señalando a la calle del pueblo, por donde Bratsman disparaba sin parar-"No podremos salvar al resto del grupo"-dijo razonable.  
-"Pero Wendy! Mientras él tenga mi arma, será imposible vencerle!"-hablo Dipper, siendo realista.  
-"Ohhh, tranquilos…tengo un plan"-dijo sonriendo malvadamente la pelirroja.

Un escalofrió les recorrió por la espalda a los muchachos.

En las calles del pueblo abandonado, el antiguo manager de la banda, gritaba y maldecía a los cuatro vientos.

-"Sal de ahí Pines! No hagas las cosas más difíciles! Ahahaha!"-reía despiadadamente Bratsman, disparando como loco al cielo.

-"Y si mejor le entregamos a Dipper?"-pregunto Gideon, todos los demás se le quedaron viendo con una ceja arqueada-"Que? Era solo una idea"-dijo tranquilo.

Pasando rápidamente y sin ser vistos, el grupo de chicos se comenzó a movilizar entre los edificios de la ciudad.

-"Bien…ahora como lo planeamos"-dijo preparándose para correr la pelirroja. El resto del grupo asintió y comenzaron a dispersarse a diferentes direcciones.

Cuando la pelirroja se dispuso a correr a tomar su posición, una mano le tomo del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar.

-"Dipper?"-pregunto la pelirroja, volteando a ver a su amigo.  
-"…Cuídate"-le dijo con preocupación el castaño. Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Corduroy.  
-"Lo hare…ahora ve a rescatar ala oxigenada!"-dijo bromeando la pelirroja, empujándole para que siguiera su camino.

Ambos fueron por diferentes caminos, uno pensando en una rubia, la otra pensando en el castaño. La pelirroja se acercó a las calles del pueblo, viendo por el rabillo al hombre con el arma, después de un suspiro, la muchacha decidió actuar.

-"Oye calvito! Por aquí!"-le llamo la pelirroja.  
-"Como me llamaste?!"-grito molesto Bratsman, disparándole al instante, sin embargo, el rayo solo golpeo concreto. Wendy era muy rápida.  
-"Fallaste pelón"-se bufo la pelirroja.  
-"Eres una…!"-rechino entre dientes el hombre.  
-"Hehehe, que puntería tan mala tienes"-dijo la pelirroja, lanzándole la mini hacha que siempre llega consigo. El hacha paso alado del rostro del sujeto, estampándose contra una pared.

Bratsman rugió y comenzó a perseguir a la pelirroja, lanzándole rayos sin cesar, mientras que la pelirroja esquivaba estos con facilidad. El hacha en la pared fue tomada por Marius, quien estaba escondido cerca.

 _El plan va bien…_ , pensó Wendy mientras corría e evadía los disparos.

 **Con Dipper**

-"Uf…ya casi…"-dijo exhausto de correr el castaño-"Ahí esta!"-sonrió aliviado.

La camioneta estaba sana y salva, lo único que faltaba era su armamento, pero si todo salía de acuerdo al plan de Wendy, Bratsman no tendría oportunidad.

-"Donde estas…"-dijo el castaño, buscando desesperadamente un objeto entre los artefactos de la cabina de conductor-"Bingo!"-dijo emocionado, apreciando el muñeco con cabeza gigante de Stan.

Quitándole la cabeza al pobre muñeco, el castaño tomo el pequeño tubo que se encontraba en él.

-"Espero que sea suficiente"-dijo el castaño, guardando el frasco en su gabardina.

Encendiendo la camioneta, Dipper atravesó la reja derrumbándola sin pensarlo dos veces, estacionándose al frente de la tienda, el castaño bajo de la camioneta y entro a la tienda lo más rápido posible. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato al ver el trabajo de Bratsman.

-"Pacifica!"-grito horrorizado, acercándose al cuerpo inmóvil de su amiga-"Por favor, funciona"-dijo el castaño, sacando el pequeño frasco.

El castaño vertió unas gotas en la boca de la joven y espero… pasado unos segundos su amiga comenzó a toser.

-"Puaj! Sabe horrible!"-se quejó la rubia.  
-"Elise!"-dijo totalmente alegre el castaño, abrazando con fuerza a su amiga.

La rubia le devolvió el brazo con el mismo esmero. Después de unos segundos Pacifica hablo.

-"Oye, por más que disfrute esto…creo que ellos también necesitan ayuda"-dijo señalando a los inmóviles cuerpos de sus amigos.  
-"O-oh… lo o-olvide"-rio nervioso el castaño, separándose de su amiga.  
-"Y…los demás? Les paso algo?"-pregunto la rubia, notando que el castaño venia solo.  
-"Ellos están bien…debemos darnos prisa"-dijo el castaño, virtiendole unas gotas a su hermana.  
-"*Cough* Ughh, mi boca me sabe a rayos"-se quejó la castaña, fue cuando vio a su hermano que su actitud cambio-"Dipper! Bratsman escapo de prisión! Tenemos qu-"-hablo rápido.  
-"Oye Mabel…dijiste que querías usar el arpón no es así?"-pregunto sonriéndole a su hermana el castaño.

Los ojos de Mabel se iluminaron.

 **Con el otro grupo**

Wendy seguía escapando del fulano, sin embargo la pelirroja comenzaba a cansarse a diferencia de su perseguidor, esta tenía que correr y esquivar al mismo tiempo. Volteando en una esquina, la pelirroja esquivo por poco uno de los rayos, cayendo de rodillas.

-"Se acabó niña, no hay salida! Ahahaha"-rio mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la pelirroja.

Mientras Bratsman se acercaba lentamente a la Corduroy con el arma apuntándole. El resto del grupo reunía valor para hacer lo que su amiga les había ordenado.

-"No fue difícil! Ahahah!"-rio comenzando a cargar el rayo.  
-"Ahora!"-grito haciéndole frente al hombre… pero nada paso.  
-"Ahahah! Tus amigos te abandonaron niña!"-se burló de ella Bratsman.  
-"Chicos!?"-la pelirroja se comenzó a alejar del hombre, hasta chocar contra la pared-"Ahora es cuando entran!"-grito perdiendo un poco la paciencia.  
-"Por mi amor!"-grito Marius llegando por detrás, cargando con hacha en manos hacia el sujeto.  
-"Por mi amor también!"-grito lanzándose desde el techo Gideon.  
-"*Sigh* En serio…"-dijo la pelirroja, sintiendo vergüenza ajena ante los dos chicos. Sin perder más tiempo la pelirroja se lanzó hacia su perseguidor.

Con Gideon ahorcándole, Marius intentando taclearlo pero siendo retenido con una mano, Wendy solo tenía que buscar la forma de arrebatarle el arma.

-"Ya basta!"-grito furioso Bratsman, intentando parar el ataque de los tres chicos-"Suficiente!"-rugió.

En un ataque de furia, el musculado Bratsman, empujo a Marius contra la pared y a Gideon lo estampo contra una.

-"La tengo!"-grito Wendy, arrebatándole el arma-"Ahora, quien corre de quien calvi-"-quiso decir confiada la pelirroja.  
-"Crees que esto es un juego niña?!"-el gran hombre le tomo del cuello, levantándola a pura fuerza-"Ya no necesito ese juguete! Me desharé de ustedes con mis propias manos!"-rugió, apretando su agarre a un más.

La pelirroja soltó el arma para intentar soltarse del agarre de Bratsman…pero era inútil.

-"Di-Dipper…"-logro decir, mientras perdía sus fuerzas para pelear-"A-ayuda…"-los ojos de la pelirroja comenzaron a cerrarse.  
-"Ahahaha! Ahahahah!"-rio como loco el villano-"Tranquila niña, me encargar de enviarlo a él también!"-se burló.  
-"Oye!"-grito por detrás cierta castaña-"Suelta a Wen Wen!"-grito Mabel, apuntándole con el arpo desde la camioneta.

Bratsman apenas pudo lanzarse al piso esquivando el arpón que la castaña le había lanzado, para suerte de la pelirroja, este le había soltado permitiéndole respirar, pero esta seguía inconsciente.

-"Mocosos!"-rugió el fulano, tomando el arpón que se estampo en la pared para luego lanzárselo a la camioneta.

El arpon atravesó el vidrio de la camioneta, pasando justo por el medio del piloto y copiloto. Fue en este momento que los otros dos chicos aprovecharon y tomaron de los pies a Bratsman, impidiéndole moverse.

-"Hazlo"-le dijo la rubia al castaño.

Dipper no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, pisando el freno el castaño atropello al hombre, golpeándolo contra la pared, dejándolo inconsciente. Bajando rápidamente de la camioneta el castaño se dirigió hacia su inerte amiga en el piso. _Oh no, no de nuevo!…_ , pensó viendo que la escena se repetía.

-"No no! Wendy! Despierta!"-le agito el castaño…pero la pelirroja no se movía. La locura comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Pero cierta rubia le ayudo a conservar la cordura.  
-"Dipper! Tranquilo, está respirando"-dijo Pacifica, haciéndole ver que no había que preocuparse.

El castaño soltó un suspiro de alivio, a pesar del golpe que recibió el hombre, este empujo la camioneta que le tenía atrapado contra la pared, permitiéndole moverse, el sujeto tomo el arma que convenientemente estaba cerca de él y le apunto al castaño.

-"Yo gano niño!"-grito, preparado para dispararle.  
-"Yo creo que no"-dijo por encima de uno de los techos Tambry, lanzándole una piedra que hizo que el arma cayera.

Antes de que el sujeto pudiera reaccionar, un potente puñetazo se le estampo en la cara, este cayo inconsciente ante tal golpe.

-"Eso es por Wendy"-dijo agitado el castaño.  
-"Buen trabajo Dippy"-dijo desde arriba la pelivioleta.

Un silencio se hizo presente entre todos, por fin había acabado.

-"Vamos a casa"-dijo el castaño.

 **Más tarde**

Después de explicarle a la policía los sucesos de la noche y mostrarles la evidencia que Tambry había estado grabando todo este tiempo, Bratsman iba a pasar un largo tiempo en prisión, mucho más largo que la primera vez. Por parte de la vieja banda de Sev'ral Timez, esta había aceptado trabajar en la cabaña del misterio como parte del entretenimiento a cambio de un lugar en el cual quedarse, ya que su antiguo ex-manager había destruido su hogar.

Ahora ya casi siendo horas de la mañana, el grupo se encontraba dejando a cada uno en sus respectivos hogares.

-"Adiós nerd, gracias por la noche"-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño, la rubia.  
-"Hasta pronto"-dijo embobado el castaño, viendo como su amiga se adentraba en su hogar.

Volviendo a la camioneta, el castaño vio en el retrovisor para ver adonde deberían dirigirse ahora, sin embargo, ya solo quedaba una dormida Wendy.

-"Vamos a casa Dipper"-dijo suspirando del sueño su hermana.  
-"Que hay de Wendy?"-pregunto igual de cansado el castaño.  
-"Que duerma con nosotros…Zzz"-cayo dormida Mabel.

El castaño lo penso por varios segundos, pasado un tiempo este tomo el celular de su amiga, y busco entre sus contacto el número de su padre.

 _-"Wendy! Son las tres y media de la mañana! Dónde estás?!"-se escuchó del otro lado al varonil Dan.  
_ -"Buenas noches sr. Corduroy, habla Dipper"-hablo inseguro el castaño.  
 _-"Pines?! Que haces con el teléfono de mi hija?! Está bien?!"-pregunto con preocupación en su voz.  
_ -"Si, no hay problema sr. Le llamaba para decirle que su hija dormirá en la cabaña hoy"-dijo sin miedo, posiblemente por el sueño.  
 _-"Que?! De ninguna manera voy a permitir que mi niña duerma con-"-el sonido de un teléfono colgado fue lo único que escucho el hombre._

Llegando a la cabaña, el castaño cargo a ambas muchachas en brazos, primero dejando a su hermana, por el cansancio, este decidió descansar en el sofá un momento, aun con su amiga en brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, la pelirroja despertó recostado en los brazos de su amigo, quien profundamente en el sofá. Después de pensarlo por unos segundos, la pelirroja volvió a acomodarse en los brazos de su amigo, y cerro sus ojos para volver a dormir junto a el.

Una pregunta pasa por la mente de la pelirroja antes de caer dormida.

 _-"De verdad habían fantasmas en el pueblo?"-se preguntó…_

… _._

 _Desde el pueblo cientos de fantasmas reían y bailaban sin control en las calles._

 **Reviews son más que bienvenidos, leerlos me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

 **Pdta: Para aclarar las cosas… Wendy ama a Dipper, Dipper ama a Pacifica y viceversa, pero ahora Dipper siente atracción hacia Wendy (solo atracción).**


	16. Futuro (parte 1)

**Capítulo 15: Futuro (parte 1)**

 **Cabaña del misterio**

Hoy era un día diferente en la cabaña del misterio, los alrededores estaban repletos de tiendas y juegos mecánicos, Soos iba de un lado para otro supervisando que todo estuviera en orden. En la entrada de la cabaña, los demás observaban la enorme cantidad de gente que ingresaba a la propiedad.

-"Amo el festival del misterio!"-dijo alegre Mabel.  
-"Este es el mejor día del verano"-añadió la pelivioleta-"El único día de la semana en la que no tengo que trabajar"-se recostó en la silla.  
-"Si que están animados"-dijo la pelirroja.  
-"Oye, no quiero sonar rudo, pero… no se supone que deberías estar trabajando?"-pregunto el castaño.  
-"Al parecer me asignaron cuidar esta parte del bosque, me pregunto por qué…"-sonó sarcástica.

A lo lejos, un grupo de hombres fornidos e intimidantes comían y bebían sin parar, lanzando los desperdicios en el bosque. Y así gente normal también contribuía con darle trabajo a la pelirroja.

-"Ugh, ya vuelvo"-dijo la pelirroja, sacando su hacha en el camino.  
"Ahaha, nos vemos!"-rio divertido el castaño.

Cierta rubia se percató de la nueva actitud que el castaño mostraba frente a la Corduroy, _muy bien ahora o nunca_ , se dijo la rubia. Después de suspirar y soportar unas risillas por parte de su amiga castaña, esta se acercó nerviosa al castaño.

-"*Ehem* y-ya viste las nuevas atracciones de este a-año?"-comenzó la conversación la rubia un poco nerviosa.  
-"Como esa?"-señalo el castaño divertido.

En una de las tiendas Ivan Wexler, tocaba su banjo animadamente vistiendo un traje ridículo, atrayendo una pequeña multitud de niños pequeños. Ambos rieron ante la graciosa escena, los nervios de la rubia disminuyeron después de reír junto a su amigo.

-"Oye, te gustaría ir a dar un recorrido?"-pregunto mirándole a los ojos la rubia.

Dipper podía llegar a ser un gran tonto en cuanto a lo romántico y sentimental, pero el castaño estaba seguro que lo que su amiga le estaba preguntando, era una indirecta para tener un cita.

-"C-como una cita?"-pregunto un poco nervioso y sorprendido el castaño.

Pacifica le hubiera asegurado que solo era una salida de amigos antes… pero ahora con la llegada de cierta pelirroja, está ya no podía esperar que el tiempo les una.

-"Si, como una cita"-afirmo acercándosele la rubia.

El castaño permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, la rubia se alejó un poco de él y suspiro avergonzada.

-"Retiro lo dicho, podemos ir con Mabel si-"-dijo viendo al suelo desanimada.  
-"Me encantaría"-le interrumpió el castaño, acercándosele el esta vez.

Los ánimos de la rubia subieron por los cielos, esta rio tontamente por unos segundos, el castaño rio igual que ella, ambos sin dejar de verse a los ojos.

-"E-entonces… nos vemos más t-tarde?"-dijo nerviosa pero con una sonrisa la Northwest, encaminándose a su hogar.  
-"Pensándolo bien…"-dijo el castaño, tomándole de la mano impidiéndole alejarse más-"Por qué no vamos ahora?"-le pregunte con una sonrisa.

Era oficial, Pacifica Northwest había sido hechizada, y no por una bruja exactamente, había sido su amigo el que le había puesto en un trance, la muchacha se estaba comportando como una escolar enmarada.

-"Eso estaría bien…"-dijo con una sonrisa tonta y una voz suave.

Ambos jóvenes fueron corriendo de la mano mientras reían en dirección a la primera atracción que se les ponga enfrente.

-"Ahh!"-chillo de emoción Mabel, después de asegurarse que su hermano y mejor amiga no estuvieran cerca-"Ay por dios, está pasando! Tengo que llamar a las chicas!"-comenzó a marcar a la velocidad de la luz la castaña.

La castaña se fue alejando, al mismo tiempo que hablaba por su celular, dejando a una preocupada Tambry en la entrada de la cabaña.

-"A donde fueron todos? De que me perdí?"-pregunto extrañada la pelirroja, volteando a ver a su amiga, quien tenía un rostro de preocupación.  
-"Tengo malas noticias"-dijo seriamente la pelivioleta.

El rostro iluminado de la pelirroja empezó a decaer cada vez que escuchaba lo que su amiga le contaba.

-"Supongo que… perdí no?"-suspiro triste la pelirroja, sentándose alado de su amiga.  
-"Anímate! No creo que lleguen a estar juntos en la primera cita"-dijo intentando sonar optimista la pelivioleta.

A lo lejos, el par de jóvenes ahora caminaban juntos como si fueran una pareja, con los brazos entrelazados y por si fuera poco, ambos estaban a punto de entrar a un túnel del amor… Mabel y sus amigas gritaban de emoción a lo lejos, cada una llevaban un polo que decía "Dipcifica4ever" junto a otros accesorios con el mismo tema. El rostro de la pelirroja ahora era uno de horror y pena.

-"Pfff, no significa nada!"-siguió sin prestarle importancia su amiga, sin embargo la mente de la pelirroja no dejo de pensar mal.

Al finalizar el día, todos los familiares y amigos del castaño y de la rubia se encontraban reunidos dentro de la cabaña, ambos jóvenes sonrientes y muy cariñosos dijeron.

-"Nos vamos a casar!"-dijeron con grandes sonrisas.

Todos los presentes explotaron de emoción y alegría, el padre de Pacifica dándole la mano al castaño, Soos llorando de la emoción, Mabel y sus amigas luchando a muerte por ser la dama de honor. Uno de los ojos de la pelirroja comenzó a hacerle un tic nervioso, mientras su expresión de horror se transformaba a uno de espanto.

-"Oh vamos…todavía puedes robarte al novio!"-dijo optimista su amiga.  
-"Aquí y ahora mismo!"-dijeron ambos.

En menos de segundos, todos los presentes se arrancaron sus ropas, sacando a lucir trajes elegantes y vestidos costosos, la pelirroja sin darse cuenta termino vistiendo un vestido igual que los demás.

-"Queridos amigos!"-llamo Bill, con traje de sacerdote-"Nos hemos reunido para unir al pino y a la llama en sagrado matrimonio!"-dijo señalando a los novios.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar de emoción, excepto la pelirroja que parecía que estuviera a punto de perder la cordura.

-"Si hay alguien que se opone a la unión de estos dos…que habla ahora o calle para siempre!"-dijo esperando unos segundos el demonio.

La pelirroja estaba a punto de gritar, pero el triángulo amarillo hizo un chasquido de dedos, que le puso un cierre en la boca a la pelirroja, evitándole hablar siquiera.

-"Nadie? Es ahora o nunca! Oh… es una pena!"-dijo el demonio-"Siendo ese el caso, los declaro marido y mujer! Puedes besar a la novia"-dijo inocente.

El castaño y la rubia se dieron un tierno beso, por detrás de ellos palomas y fuegos artificiales decoraron el lugar, todos los invitados comenzaron a celebrar, la pelirroja observo horrorizada como la pareja se iba hacia el horizonte montando a un Pato gigante, con un letrero atrás que decía "recién casados".

-"Nooo!"-grito a todo pulmón la pelirroja, arrodillada mientras observa la silueta de la pareja desaparecer.

-"Wendy!"-le llamo Tambry, quien estaba sacudiéndole con fuerza.  
-"A-ah, q-que?"-respondió saliendo de su pesadilla la pelirroja.  
-"Que paso contigo?! Te perdí como por dos minutos!"-dijo un poco alterada la pelivioleta.

Wendy no contesto, solo suspiro y bajo la mirada, totalmente decaída y triste.

-"Estas bien?"-pregunto preocupada su amiga.  
-"*Sigh* Me fui por cinco minutos! Solo cinco minutos y mira lo que paso!"-dijo la pelirroja-"Si tan solo tuviera una segunda oportunidad…"-dijo la pelirroja viendo a sus dos amigos salir del túnel.

El castaño le compro algodón de azúcar a la rubia, "cortesía de la casa para la pareja" dijo el vendedor, un poco extraño que el vendedor tenga una gran cabellera castaña y un bigote falso. La pelirroja suspiro apenada.

Escuchando las plegarias de la pelirroja, un destello comenzó a aparecer por dentro de la cabaña, ambas muchachas se miraron confundidas antes de entrar para ver de qué se trataba.

-"Oh, vaya! Es bueno estar de vuelta!"-dijo el regordete hombre con una sonrisa.  
-"Señor Blandin?"-le reconoció la pelivioleta.  
-"Oh! Como estas mmm"-intento recordar el viajero del tiempo.  
-"Tambry…"-termino por el la pelivioleta.  
-"Ah… podrías disculparnos un momento?"-dijo totalmente perdida la pelirroja. Alejándose junto a su amiga.-"Quien es e?! Y como rayos llego de la nada?!"-pregunto.  
-"Tranquila, es un amigo de Dipper y Mabel, un… amigo del futuro para ser exactos"-explico Tambry.  
-"Ósea que… él viaja en el tiempo?!"-exclamo sorprendida la pelirroja-"Y por qué diablos decidió venir hoy?"-pregunto.  
-"Tranquila, cada verano el viene a visitar a los gemelos el día que realizamos el festival…no sé por qué lo hace"-le informa su amiga.  
-"Voy a dejar mi cinturón a tu cuidado!"-grito desde atrás Blendin-"Iré a divertirme un rato"-dijo saliendo de la tienda. Dejando al par a solas.  
-"Creo que yo también ire a buscar algo de comer, pero primero…"-la pelivioleta tomo el cinturón futurista y se dispuso a guardarlo en su escritorio.

Una idea cruzo por la cabeza de la pelirroja al ver que el cinturón del hombre tenía un aparato parecido a una cinta métrica.

-"Oye Tambry, podrías dejarme verlo?"-pregunto, arrebatándole el cinturón sin esperar una respuesta.  
-"Ah…No creo que debas tocar sus cosas…"-recomendó la pelivioleta-"Digo…está mal de por sí, pero el saber que el tipo viene del futuro me inquieta un poco…"

Wendy le ignoro por completo, la pelirroja estaba concentrada en examinar el extraño aparato similar a una cinta métrica, después de examinarlo por un buen tiempo, la pelirroja se decidió por dejar el cinturón a un lado y solo usar el artilugio.

-"Por favor dime que no piensas usar esa cosa…"-intento sonar razonable la pelivioleta, pero al ver que su amiga ya estaba examinando la cinta, esta suspiro cansada.  
-"Días…meses…horas...esta cosa puede regresarnos en el tiempo a cualquier momento que queramos!"-dijo emocionada la pelirroja. Tambry se percató de que es lo que intentaba hacer su amiga.  
-"Wendy…no estarás pensando…"-le dijo con tono desaprobatorio su amiga. Al ver que la pelirroja le sonrío inocentemente, esta se indignó-"Wendy! No puedes hacer eso!"-dijo molesta.  
-"Tranquila! Solo voy a evitar que tengan esa cita… no es gran cosa"-dijo despreocupada la pelirroja. Tambry solo le miro desaprobatoriamente.  
-"No puedes hacerles esto Wendy, no puedes ser tan egoísta"-le reprimió su amiga-"Por otro lado… que tal si cambias las cosas? Y…si algo sale mal?"-se preocupó la pelivioleta.  
-"Te preocupas demasiado! Muy bien… ahora… como funciona esta cosa?"-comenzó a improvisar la pelirroja.

Tambry no podía evitar preocuparse, por su amiga, por la pareja que estaba divirtiéndose y sobre todo… por la historia! _Qué pasaría si termina cambiando todo?!_ , pensó horrorizada.

-"Sabes que… creo que sería mejor si me devuelves esa cosa"-le dijo la pelivioleta, acercándosele para quitarle el aparato.  
-"Que? No! La necesito!"-la pelirroja aparto a su amiga con una mano, alejándola del dispositivo.  
-"Wendy! De-vuélvemela!"-grito Tambry, lanzándosele para arrebatarle el objeto-"No sabes lo que podrías ocasionar!"-dijo la pelivioleta.  
-"Ya basta! Detente!"-grito la pelirroja, intentando quitarse a su amiga de encima.

Ambas muchachas no se percataron que la cinta métrica del aparato fue estirada en uno de sus forcejeos, fue cuando la cinta hizo un sonido raro al volver a unirse al artilugio que ambas se detuvieron dónde estaban. El par fue envuelto en una luz azul que les cegó por unos segundos, al abrir los ojos ambas muchachas hicieron un sonido de sorpresa ante lo que sus ojos veían.

-"Donde… dónde estamos?"-pregunto la pelirroja.  
-"Esta… es la cabaña?"-dijo insegura la pelivioleta.

La cabaña ya no tenía las raras atracciones del interior, en general, la cabaña del misterio ahora era solo una cabaña, con muchos muebles y cosas que una casa familiar regular tendría. Ambas amigas decidieron dispersarse y buscar información, la curiosidad les había ganado. Para suerte de ellas la cabaña parecía estar vacía.

-"Que paso aquí?"-pregunto incrédula la pelirroja. El interior de la cabaña tenía un aire de calidez familiar.  
-"Wendy! Mira esto!"-le llamo sorprendida la pelivioleta.

Wendy se acercó al estante en el que su amiga estaba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la foto que estaba encima de esta. Era una foto familiar, parecida a la que los demás se habían tomado hace algunos años, en la que la Corduroy no estaba presente… a diferencia de esta.

-"Somos nosotros…"-dijo sin creer lo que veía la pelirroja.  
-"Entonces…esto debe ser el futuro!"-dijo siendo razonable la pelivioleta. Tambry comenzó a decir palabra tras palabra, pero su amiga solo miraba la foto.

La pelirroja saco la foto que Soos y Melody le habían regalado, comparando ambas fotos, algunos tenían la misma expresión que la foto que la pelirroja tenia, salvo por algunas diferencias… la cabaña estaba en reconstrucción, Soos y Melody tenían a un recién nacido en brazos y la más notoria era que todos estaban con vendajes. La pelirroja se vio a ella misma en la foto, llevaba una gran sonrisa a pesar de lo lastimada que se veía. La sonrisa se le contagio a la actual Wendy.

-"Tal parece que solo las atracciones del interior fueron movidas"-informo la pelivioleta-"Wendy?"-le llamo, pero su amiga seguía sin responderle.  
-"Tambry… creo que debemos irnos"-dijo la pelirroja. La pelivioleta asintió y se preparó para hacer el viaje.

Ambas se quedaron mirando, esperando a que alguna haga algo… pero ninguna hizo un movimiento.

-"Y.. Que estamos esperando?"-pregunto extrañada la pelivioleta.  
-"No lo sé… pensé que tu esperabas que yo hiciera algo"-le respondió su amiga-"Vas a llevarnos a casa o no?"-le pregunto la pelirroja.  
-"Que? Wendy yo no tengo esa… cosa!"-dio la pelivioleta.  
-"Yo tampoco…"-dijo inocente la pelirroja.

Segundos después, el par buscaba de un lado a otro el artilugio extraviado.

-"No puedo creer que lo perdieras!"-grito molesta Tambry.  
-"Nada de esto hubiera pasado si me hubieras dejado evitar que salieran!"-le refuto la pelirroja.  
-"Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo?!"-respondió su amiga.  
-"Solo busquemos esa cosa y salgamos de aquí!"-dijo cansada la pelirroja.  
-"Hola"-dijo una voz inmadura por detrás de ellas.

El dúo se congelo al instante, volteando lentamente para ver de quien se trataba, las dos muchachas terminaron con un rostro aún más horrorizado que el anterior… la imagen de Soos paso por la mente de ambas al ver al pequeño niño con una gorra en la cabeza… la cual era idéntica a la que solía usar su amigo.

-"Mi nombre es Dave, que hacen en mi casa?"-pregunto inocente y puro el pequeño niño.

Ambas estaban en serios problemas…

 **Lamento la tardanza del episodio, estuve ocupado estos días, prometo volver a actualizar seguido.**


	17. Futuro (parte 2)

**Capítulo 16: Futuro (parte 2)**

-"Uhh, h-hola amiguito! Somos mmm…amigos de tus padres!"-hablo la Corduroy, intentando salir de la situación.

El pequeño niño solo se les quedo mirando por unos segundos, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, hasta que hecho a reír.

-"Lo siento!"-dijo entre risas el infante-"Son muy parecidas a dos de mis tías"-explico.

Las dos muchachas rieron nerviosas, agradeciendo que el niño no les había descubierto.

-"Miren aquí hay una foto!"-intento mostrarles el pequeño.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera llegar a voltear, ambas muchachas le detuvieron horrorizadas, si el niño veía la foto, se daría cuenta de que ambas venían de otra época.

-"Oye uh…D-dave! Nosotras ya nos íbamos! No es asi?!"-dijo la pelivioleta, haciéndole señas a su amiga.  
-"Ah…si! Solo vinimos de pasada! Lo siento amiguito"-actuó la pelirroja.  
-"Oh… bueno adiós entonces!"-el ánimo del pequeño bajo un poco, pero se recuperó como si nada.  
-"Hehe, si… adiós!"-se despidió la pelivioleta, arrastrando a una pelirroja consigo.  
-"Espera! Aun no encontramos el aparato!"-dijo zafándose del agarre de su amiga.

Ambas muchachas comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que deberían hacer en esos momentos, despistadamente la pelirroja dio un paso que resonó en toda la habitación, era el sonido de algo estrujándose o siendo aplastado.

-"Oh no…"-dijo horrorizada la pelivioleta, haciendo a un lado a su amiga-"No no no!"-la desesperación en su voz.  
-"Oh vaya…"-agrego la pelirroja, viendo como su amiga se sostenía la cabeza desesperada ante el destruido aparato-"Lo que faltaba…"-se golpeó la frente estresada.  
-"Mmmm necesitan ayuda?"-pregunto inocente el pequeño niño-"Esa cosa era suya?"-señalo el aparato.  
-"Eh…Dave no creo que este sea el mejor momento…"-contesto la pelirroja, intentando apartar al niño.  
-"No podremos volver…"-susurro la pelivioleta, tomando en manos el inservible aparato.  
-"Escucha… lo solucionaremos no hay por qué-"-intento ser positiva la pelirroja.  
-"Todo esto es tu culpa!"-le interrumpió su amiga, levantándose y señalándole-"Tu egoísmo nos trajo aquí!"-grito molesta.  
-"Wow, tranquilízate amiga…"-dio un paso atrás la pelirroja-"Sé que es mi culpa, pero necesito de tu ayuda para poder salir de esta"-dijo apenada.  
-"No! Ya hiciste suficiente! Desde ahora yo tomare las decisiones!"-dijo autoritariamente la pelivioleta-"Y decido salir de aquí!"-ordeno.

La pelirroja intento detenerla pero unas pequeñas manos se aferraron a su pierna, impidiéndole ir tras su amiga.

-"Señorita porque su amiga está enojada?"-dijo triste y asustado el pequeño-"Si es por esa cosa, conozco a alguien que podría repararlo en minutos"-señalo el artilugio.

El corazón de Wendy se hablando al ver al infante en sus piernas, sin razón alguna la pelirroja le despeino el cabello al pequeño, olvidando la situación en la que estaba.

-"Tranquilo, yo me encargo de esto..."-le dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja, agachándose a la altura del pequeño.

Tambry por su parte, se dirigía a pasos sonoros a la salida de la cabaña, dispuesta a alejarse lo más posible de todo, el estrés acumulado de la pelivioleta desbordaba. Esta abrió la puerta con gran fuerza, sin percatarse de la persona que buscaba adentrarse a la cabaña, el golpe de la puerta hizo que el hombre cayera.

-"Hay dios! Lo siento, no quise yo…"-la pelivioleta soltó un suspiro de cansancio, mientras ayudaba a levantarse al extraño-"Lo siento…"-bajo la mirada apenada.  
-"Tambry?"-le llamo la pelirroja por detrás-"Estas…"-esta vio al sujeto que estaba ayudando su amiga, sus ojos se abrieron como platos.  
-"*Sigh* Ahora que tienes?"-pregunto la pelivioleta, viendo la reacción que su amiga hacía.

Wendy estaba en shock, sus manos se movieron por si solas, señalando al sujeto que estaba sentado en el piso, balbuceando cosas sin sentido esta retrocedió un poco.

-"En serio que es lo que…?"-la pelivioleta, volteo a ver al extraño que había golpeado-"No-puede-ser"-dijo incrédula.  
-"Tío Dipper!"-grito Dave, pasando por entre las dos atónitas muchachas-"Estas son mis dos nuevas amigas"-les presento.  
-"Si que tienes amigos extraordinarios amigo"-le respondió el castaño con una sonrisa.

Posando su vista en las dos muchachas el castaño analizo las cosas con cuidado y decidir tomar la mejor decisión posible.

-"Oye, porque no vas a comprarte algo al pueblo"-se arrodillo el castaño, dándole unos billetes al pequeño-"No le digas a tus padres"-le guiño.  
-"Gracias tío! Adiós amigas!"-se despidió emocionado y lleno de felicidad el pequeño.

Ya después de que el pequeño se vaya, el castaño dio un suspiro y volteo a ver a las dos muchachas.

-"Bien…me pueden resumir lo que paso por favor?"-pregunto manteniendo la calma el castaño.  
-"E-eh, pues…yo…"-intento hablar la pelirroja, pero las palabras no salían.  
-"Viajamos al futuro por accidente-destruimos el aparato…"-la pelivioleta respiro profundamente-"Hay alguna forma de poder volver?"-pregunto esperanzada.  
-"Bueno… lo repare una vez… podría volver a intentarlo"-respondió el castaño.  
-"Gracias! En verdad te lo agradezco!"-le dijo contenta la pelivioleta, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas.  
-"Hehe, de nada Tambers"-bromeo el castaño, devolviéndole el abrazo.  
-"Ahaha, te ves bien por cierto"-se separó del castaño la pelivioleta.  
-"Y me siento bien, gracias"-le respondió el castaño-"Hola Wendy…"-le saludo el castaño.

Si antes la pelirroja pensaba que su amigo había crecido, ahora pareciera que la madurez la había llegado por completo al castaño, tenía un aire…paternal que le hacía ver más atractivo que nunca. Lo que más resaltaba del Dipper del futuro, era esa gorra azul con símbolo de pino, esa gorra que hace mucho el mismo le había entregado a la pelirroja, y por causas del destino esta lo había perdido.

-"Como… como fue que la recuperaste?"-pregunto extrañada la pelirroja, señalando el gorro, ignorando el saludo de su amigo.  
-"Ahh…no creo que deba decírtelo, ya sabes para proteger el tiempo o algo así"-le explico el castaño.

Wendy no se percató del momento en el que esta se había acercado tanto al castaño, esta levanto la gorra lo suficiente para poder ver esa característica marca de nacimiento, bajando sus manos al rostro de su maduro amigo, esta se acercó inconscientemente a los labios de este. Antes de cerrar los ojos esta juro que vio al castaño acercársele dispuesto a aceptar el beso…sin embargo.

-"No es correcto"-dijo apartándola de los hombros-"Yo…estoy comprometido"-le informo el castaño, evitando contacto visual.  
-"En-entiendo…"-dijo apenada la pelirroja, alejándose del castaño.  
-"Sera mejor que vayamos adentro…"-dijo el castaño, entrando a la cabaña.

 _Por qué?_ , se preguntó aun en su lugar la pelirroja, ni en el pasado ni en el futuro, al parecer su amigo nunca podría dejar de verla como una amiga…el darse cuenta de esto le produjo un gran dolor a la pelirroja.

-"No es el fin del mundo"-le dijo su amiga, posando una mano en su hombro-"El futuro es un misterio Wendy, todo depende del presente"-le reconforto.

La joven sintió las palabras de su amiga, y aun sabiendo que el Dipper del futuro estaba comprometido, esta siguió teniendo esperanzas.

-"Lamento haberte metido en esto…"-dijo apenada la pelirroja-"Y lamento haber destruido el aparato"-se disculpó.  
-"Tranquila…esto me sirvió como un buen desestresante"-bromeo la pelivioleta. La pelirroja le sonrió.

Ambas amigas se dirigieron a la cabaña, donde el castaño inspeccionaba el artilugio pacientemente.

-"Acompáñenme"-dijo el castaño, dirigiéndose a la conocida puerta de metal de la cabaña junto a las dos muchachas.

La pelirroja con curiosidad los dígitos que el castaño escribía en la pantalla, intentando memorizarlos.

-"Damas primero"-dijo el castaño caballerosamente.

Después de escuchar por unos minutos a Babba en el ascensor, el castaño se puso enfrente y guio a las muchachas por entre la gran cantidad de pizarrones y escritorios llenos de planos y experimentos, hasta llegar a una pequeña edificación sellada con una puerta de acero…que también pedía una contraseña.

-"No te toquen nada de lo que este adentro"-advirtió el castaño, introduciendo una nueva serie de dígitos.

Las muchachas se dieron con la sorpresa de ver un enorme portal destruido en medio de la habitación, sin tocar nada, el dúo comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar, viendo un armario lleno de armas extrañas, provisiones en lata y diferentes herramientas. El tiempo pasó muy rápido para las muchachas.

-"Muy bien ya está listo"-dijo pasado solo unos minutos el castaño.  
-"Ya? Estas seguro que no va a explotar Dippy?"-bromeo la pelivioleta.  
-"Mis inventos dejaron de fracasar hace años"-dijo el castaño-"No me digas Dippy por cierto"-dijo fastidiado, sacándole una risa a Tambry.  
-"Q-quiero preguntarte algo"-dijo nerviosa la pelirroja.  
-"*Sigh* Escucha no quiero sonar grosero pero-"-intento hablar tranquilo el castaño.  
-"No! No es nada que afecta el futuro, solo quiero saber…si tu…"-la pelirroja trago saliva y se llenó de determinación-"…eres feliz con quien estas ahora"-pregunto.

La pelirroja se sintió como la mayor tonta del mundo en esos momentos, preguntando algo obvio…esperando que muy dentro de si el castaño le de la respuesta que ella quiere escuchar, sabiendo que nunca la escuchara.

-"Si…estoy feliz ahora mismo"-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño-"Escucha Wendy, no importa lo que estés viendo o escuchando ahora, lo que importa es lo que vas a hacer cuando regreses a tu tiempo"-se acercó a la pelirroja.  
-"Fue exactamente lo que le dije"-sonrió desde lejos la pelivioleta.  
-"Ahaha, típico de Tambers"-rio el castaño. Regresando su mirada a la pelirroja enfrente de él-"Ten, sé qué harás lo correcto"-le entrego el aparato.

Antes de que la pelirroja pudiera volver a decir algo, el castaño enfrente de él le rodeo con sus brazos y le dio un abrazo reconfortante, esta le devolvió el abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-"Vas a hacer una gran mujer Wendy"-le dijo separándose de ella, dejándole un beso en su frente.

Moviendo de un lado a otro su mano, el castaño se despidió de ambas muchachas, quienes fueron envueltas en luz para luego desaparecer.

 **De vuelta al presente**

El dúo apareció en el recibidor de la cabaña, todo era igual, fue en ese momento que ambas se dieron cuenta que lo único que había cambiado eran ellas. La pelirroja se asomó por la ventana y vio deprimida a la pareja que compartía risas y miradas en uno de los bancos de afuera… Mabel y sus amigas chocando copas de soda por detrás.

-"Oye…si aún quieres impedir esa cita…no voy a detenerte esta vez"-dijo apenada la pelivioleta, viendo la actitud de su amiga.  
-"No, está bien…"-dijo la pelirroja alejándose de la ventana-"No voy a quitarle su felicidad a su yo del futuro"-reflexiono.  
-"Quien eres tú y que hiciste con mi amiga!"-bromeo la pelivioleta, viendo el cambio que la pelirroja había tenido.  
-"Maduro"-le respondió, dejando el artilugio en el escritorio de su amiga-"*Sigh* Iré a buscar algo de comer, me acompañas?"-pregunto.  
-"En un momento, voy a buscar mi cartera"-mintió la pelivioleta.  
-"Esta bien, nos vemos!"-salió de la cabaña la pelirroja.

La joven quedo sola con sus pensamientos, debía hacer algo, su amiga estaba obviamente deprimida y la única forma de levantarle los ánimos era cierto castaño, pero este estaba disfrutando la compañía de su amiga rubia… _Lo tengo…_ Se le vino una idea a la pelivioleta.

 **Minutos después**

-"Estoy exhausto"-dijo el castaño, sentado en uno de los bancos del festival.

Después de un largo día de juegos y risas, Dipper termino agradeciendo que Pacifica tuviera una llamada de sus padres, pidiéndole que vuelva a su hogar. La cita había salido de maravilla, el mismo se sorprendió al final de la cita cuando este la estaba despachando, preguntándole si le gustaría tener otra cita, la cual su amiga acepto con una risa y un beso en la mejilla…gran día…

-"Dipper?"-le llamo una voz conocida-"Que haces aquí?"-pregunto la pelirroja.  
-"Wendy?...solo tomaba un descanso…"-explico el castaño, su mirada se posó en las dos manzanas acarameladas en sus manos-"Esperas a alguien?"-pregunto.  
-"Se supone que Tambry estaría aquí..."-le informo la pelirroja, después de analizar las cosas un poco la pelirroja se dio cuenta de las intecinones de su amiga-"Y…te molesta si te acompaño?"-pregunto sentándose alado del castaño.  
-"Si, me molesta…"-le siguió el juego el castaño, arrebatándole una manzana a su amiga.

 _El futuro aún no está escrito_ …

 **Lamento muchísimo la demora, tuvo una serie de accidentes que son excusa para no poder escribir. Mi dedo se fracturo a tal punto de no poder tocar algo con mi mano (sigue doliéndome y aún está un poco hinchado). Y mi tiempo es limitado ahora que tengo clases de lunes a viernes. Prometo no abandonar la historia, no hasta que mis lectores se aburran de ella.**

 **-Evolvelove**


	18. Cosa de apellidos

**Capítulo 17: Es cosa de apellidos**

 **En los juegos de árcade**

Las risas de Dipper y Wendy se escuchaban en toda la sala, el mundo alrededor de ellos parecía haberse esfumado, ambos jugaban hiperactivamente en uno de los árcades.

-"Ahaha, no sabes cómo necesitaba esto!"-rio divertido Dipper, sin quitar la mirada del juego.  
-"No puedo creer que todavía exista este lugar"-dijo igual de animada la Corduroy.

Dipper había olvidado lo mucho que extrañaba jugar en un árcade, desde que Soos se volvió el nuevo Sr. Misterio, el castaño dejo de tener compañía para esta clase de actividades… hasta hoy.

-"Haha! Aun lo tengo!"-rio triunfante el castaño, terminando de ganar el juego.  
-"Haha, si…"-rio sin remordimiento por la derrota la pelirroja, contenta de que su amigo se esté divirtiendo.  
-"Gracias Wendy…"-dijo suavemente el castaño sin dejar de ver la pantalla.  
-"Por?"-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.  
-"Por gastar tu tiempo conmigo"-dijo volteando a mirarle.  
-"O-ohh! No es para tanto! Es…sábado después de t-todo"-dijo sonrojada la pelirroja. _Me pregunto si esto cuenta como una cita?_ Se preguntó la Corduroy.  
-"Eres una buena amiga! Hehe"-le dijo el castaño, golpeándole levemente en el hombro.  
-"Si…amigos…"-dijo deprimida la pelirroja, sobándose el hombro al mismo tiempo.

Un silencio se formó entre ambos, la pelirroja estaba a dispuesta a invitarle a una cita, no podía quedarse atrás, no después que Pacifica se le había adelantado. Lamentablemente…

-"Dipper?"-le llamo por detrás al castaño, una conocida voz.  
-"Pacifica?! Q-que estás haciendo aquí?!"-pregunto sorprendido de ver a su amiga en un lugar como este el castaño.  
-"Mis padres van a comprar este lugar, para ampliarse económicamente o algo asi…"-explico la rubia-"Hola Wendy"-le saludo secamente.  
-"Hola…"-le saludo de igual manera la Corduroy.

A pesar de ambas se podían llevar bien, y esto lo habían comprobado en la cacería paranormal de hace un tiempo. Las dos estaban tras el mismo chico…y cada una haría todo lo posible por el corazón de este.

-"Pins?"-una nueva voz se unió a los muchachos-"Ohoho Dipper Pines!"-dijo Preston Northwest, alado suyo su esposa.

-"Oh, uhh Buen día Sr. Northwest"-saludo respetuosamente el castaño.  
-"Pasa algo?"-pregunto con notaria molestia en su voz la rubia.  
-"Para nada! Solo quería saludar a mi futuro yerno! Hahaha!"-dijo sonriendo demasiado el Northwest.  
-"Yerno?!"-grito espantada la Corduroy, llamando la atención de todos los presentes-"Lo siento, hehe…"-se avergonzó.  
-"Papa!"-le reciproco sonrojada la rubia. Dipper por su parte solo tartamudeaba unas incoherencias y se rascaba la nuca nerviosa.  
-"Ahahah, lo siento, creo que me estoy adelantando un poco"-dijo, abrazando del hombro a su hija y a Dipper, acercándolos lo más posible.  
-"Disculpen la actitud de mi marido"-dijo entre risillas Priscilla Northwest-"Es solo que estamos ansiosos del futuro de ustedes"-dijo emocionada.  
-"Imagínenlo! Un Pines y una Northwest…seria la combinación perfecta! Con tu intelecto y nuestras influencias, podríamos ser la familia más poderosa en todo el pueblo…no! En todo el estado!"-dijo inspirado el Northwest.  
-"Uhh…yo…"-intento decir algo el castaño.  
-"Muy bien, es hora de que se vayan!"-dijo empujando a sus padres la rubia.  
-"Solo piénsalo hijo... sería el inicio de una generación de genios"-los ojos de Preston se posaron en la pelirroja-"Ninguna familia podría darte esta oportunidad"-dijo con tono suave pero escéptico.

Wendy no tenía que ser una genio para saber que esas últimas palabras eran más que dirigidas a ella, pero no le molestaba…le frustraba! Todo lo que le había dicho era cierto… Los Pines habían alcanzado el éxito y respeto de todos en el pueblo, incluso los extranjeros venían a menudo, era natural que las dos familias más fuertes de Gravity Falls se atrajeran… Que ganaría Dipper con una Corduroy? Pacifica era el mejor partido no importa la perspectiva.

-"*Sigh*"-suspiro cansada la rubia-"Lamento eso… Papa siempre está buscando una manera de llenarse los bolsillos"-dijo avergonzada.  
-"Hey…"-se le acerco a la rubia el castaño-"Tu eres la que toma las decisiones en tu vida"-le dijo mirándole a los ojos.  
-"Lo se…"-le sonrió la rubia-"Oye… te importaría enseñarme a jugar esta cosa? Me gustaría distraerme un rato"-pregunto.  
-"Uhh, bueno Wendy y yo estábamos…"-el castaño volteo a mirar a su amiga pelirroja.  
-"Ahh…a-acabo de recordar que tenía que…encontrarme con Tambry o algo asi…"-mintió la pelirroja abriéndose paso entre los dos.  
-"Oh…bueno adiós entonces"-se despidió el castaño un poco extrañado por la actitud de su amiga.  
-"Adiós! Nos vemos!"-se despidió a lo lejos la pelirroja, intentando irse lo más rápido posible.

Wendy no volteo en ningún momento, pero tampoco parecía saber a dónde iba, lo único que la pelirroja quería, era salir del árcade lo antes posible, sin embargo, esta se golpeó con uno de los juegos al no estar prestando atención a su alrededor. Después de maldecir y sobarse la cabeza unos segundos, esta se dispuso a retomar su camino, pero unas voces conocidas le impidieron dar un paso más, estas provenían de la oficina del dueño del árcade.

-"Hahaha, Después de que ese pueblerino despose a Pacifica, arreglaremos un divorcio para ganar dinero y a si los Northwest volveremos a ser respetados!"-dijo la voz de Preston desde adentro de la oficina.  
-"Oh cariño eres tan malo!"-rio su esposa.  
-"Esta en los Northwest"-dijo con orgullo.  
-"Uhh, señor va a firmar esos papeles?"-dijo extrañado el propietario del arcade.  
-"Oh si, por el momento tendremos que sacarle todo el provecho a este pueblo"-dijo como si nada el Northwest.  
-"Uhh, señor sigo aquí…"-dijo sintiéndose insultado el dueño.  
-"Eso me recuerda, como nuevo propietario de este lugar… estas despedido"-dijo fríamente Preston.  
-"Estúpidos Northwest…estúpido contrato de miles de dólares…"-dijo retirándose a regañadientes.

La pelirroja paso desapercibida por el molesto ex-dueño cuando este salió de la oficina. Después de escuchar todo lo que los padres de Pacifica habían dicho, este no pudo evitar sentirse furiosa, Pacifica tenía que saber algo al respecto, _me debes una explicación_ _rubia_ , pensó la pelirroja, saliendo a pasos resonantes del árcade.

 **Al dia siguiente en la cabaña**

Pacifica Northwest estaba de muy buen humor esa mañana, después de pasar la mañana en el árcade con Dipper, ambos pasaron la tarde de un lado a otro disfrutando de las atracciones del pueblo, al anochecer esta se quedó hasta altas horas de la noche en el teléfono, contándole a sus amigas la maravillosa tarde que había pasado, obteniendo gritos de emoción por parte de ellas (en especial de cierta castaña), lo único malo de este día, fue el mensaje de su amigo, avisándole que saldría a brindarle asistencia al viejo McGucket, cosa que le entristeció un poco, pero no le molesto en lo absoluto.

Sin el castaño en la cabaña, esta podía bajar al estudio de su amigo y realizar ciertas actividades que este siempre le prohibía, sin mencionar que sin vigilancia, la rubia podía invitar a Mabel y las demás para pasar un rato de chicas, el estudio era muy espacioso después de todo.

-"Sip todo está yendo de maravilla"-dijo la rubia, mientras se encaminaba a la cabaña

Entrando a la cabaña la rubia se extrañó un poco al no ver a Tambry en su escritorio, puesto que incluso los domingos esta solía pasar más tiempo en la cabaña que en su propia casa… no la culpaba ella hacia lo mismo.

-"Buenos días Soos, Melody"-saludo cordialmente la rubia, viendo a la pareja leyendo el periódico en su sala.  
-"Buenos días cariño"-saludo Melody.  
-"Que pasa Paz"-dijo Soos.  
-"Mabel sigue durmiendo?"-pregunto extrañada la rubia, normalmente cuando alguien llegaba, esta solía venir a toda velocidad a ver de quien se trataba.

-"Así es, parece que se quedó hasta tarde anoche"-dijo Melody.

 _Creo saber por qué hehe_ , pensó con una sonrisa la rubia, recordando como su amiga no paraba de escribirle.

-"Voy a bajar un rato, hasta luego!"-se despidió la rubia, recibiendo un sonido de aprobación por parte de la pareja.

Después de introducir la clave y soportar la canción de Babba, Pacifica se dispuso a probar los inventos "secretos" de su amigo, este siempre le prohíba usarlos por ser muy peligrosos, según él. Por un lado le parecía tierno el que su amigo se preocupe por ella, pero ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había dejado de ser una damisela en apuros.

Dirigiendose al cuerto de armamentos, la rubia juro a ver visto una mancha roja en su camino a la puerta, aun asi esta le resto importancia. Mientras introducia los dígitos en la puerta, la rubia empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos, _debería llevar a otro nivel las citas con Dipper o…_

-"Hola… Pacifica"-le llamo por detrás una voz.  
-"W-wendy?!"-grito horrorizada e espantada la rubia, al ver a la pelirroja-"Que haces…?! Como fue que…?!"-intento razonar las cosas.  
-"Dipper me dio la contraseña"-mintió la pelirroja, fue gracias a ese viaje del futuro que este logro memorizar los dígitos.  
-"Oh…ya veo…"-dijo deprimida la rubia, el que solo ella tuviera la clave le hacía sentirse especial de alguna forma.  
-"Si… bueno, como sabia que te encontraría aquí, decidi bajar mas temprano…"-se levanto del escritorio en el que estaba sentada la pelirroja-"Tengo unas cuantas preguntas que hacerte…Pacifica"-se le acerco mirándole a los ojos con el ceño el ceño fruncido.  
-"Que… clase de preguntas?"-pregunto extrañada la rubia.  
-"Ah… nada importante"-dijo recostándose en una columna la pelirroja-"Solo… el por que quieres estar con Dipper"-pregunto.  
-"Uhhh, por que lo amo tal vez?"-respondio sonando totalmente ironica la rubia.  
-"Enserio? Ahahaha!"-empezo a reir la pelirroja.  
-"Que es tan gracioso?"-se sintió ofendida la rubia.  
-"Es solo que…pensé que lo hacias por tu familia"-dijo terminando de secarse unas lagrimas.  
-"De que estas hablando?! Wendy de que se trata esto!?"-pregunto molesta la rubia.  
-"Ohhh! Por favor! No te hagas la tonta! Escuche a tus padres!"-le revelo la pelirroja-"Por cuanto tiempo han estado planeando esto? Responde!"-grito.  
-"Yo no planee nada! Mis padres no tienen nada que ver aquí! Lo único que quiero es deshacerme su apellido lo antes posible!"-grito furiosa la Northwest, haciendo retroceder ala pelirroja.  
-"Aunque lleves otro apellido, siempre seras una Northwest"-dijo con veneno en sus palabras Wendy.  
-"Por lo menos yo merezco **su apellido**! A diferencia tuya!"-le devolvió la ofensa la rubia.  
-"Que?"-pregunto perdiendo la cordura la pelirroja.  
-"No importa por donde lo veas Corduroy! Dipper no tiene futuro contigo...una, una…Guardabosques!"- grito a todo pulmón la rubia.

Wendy era una de esas personas que odiaba que otros peleen… sin embargo aquí estaba ella, mandándole un puñetazo a la rubia enfrente suya, haciéndole caer por la fuerza del impacto.

-"Oh no… Lo siento! Lo siento! Pacifica de verdad no quise-"un puñetazo le hizo retroceder a la pelirroja, justo cuando esta intentaba ayudar a pararse a la rubia.  
-"Vamos a resolver esto aquí y ahora…Corduroy…"-dijo levantándose la rubia

La mirada que la pelirroja le mando fue la respuesta que esperaba Pacifica, aquí terminaban las diferencias e indiferencias...

 **Tiempo más tarde**

Cuando Dipper Pines llego de una fatídica mañana de trabajo junto al viejo McGucket, no espero encontrar a su hermana y amigos reunidos en la entrada de su ascensor a sus estudios… después de que le contaran que Wendy y Pacifica habían estado hay desde la mañana, el corazón de este se aceleró. Sin perder más tiempo el muchacho introdujo la contraseña tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que juro que los botones se habían roto.

Los segundos que paso en el ascensor se convirtieron en años para el castaño, su hermano intento calmarlo al igual que sus amigos, pero el sabía que algo no estaba bien… y no se equivocó.

-"Wendy! Pacifica!"-grito el castaño, viendo como ambas muchachas se encontraban tiradas en el piso de su estudio.

Ambas respiraban agitadamente, al acercarse el muchacho noto que ambas estaban lastimadas y golpeadas… pero eso no le importo.

-"Hay un botiquín por ahí!"-grito señalando una esquina en su estudio, sin despegarse de sus dos amigas.  
-"E-estoy bien… p-puedo pararme…"-dijo la Corduroy, zafándose de los brazos del castaño.  
-"N-no te p-preocupes por mi Dipp"-hablo de igual manera Pacífica.

Antes de que alguna de los dos pudiera dar un paso, ambas cayeron desmayadas en los brazos del castaño, este las sostuvo como una madre sostendría a su recién nacido.

-"Enferma Candy Chiu al rescate!"-dijo la asiática, llegando con el botiquín junto a los demás.  
-"Dipper necesito que nos des espacio"-le indico Melody, seriedad en su voz.  
-"Pero!"-intento argumentar el castaño.  
-"Hermano, van a estar bien…"-dijo Soos, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. El castaño solo vio como a sus dos amigas las atendían.

Nunca en su vida se sintió tan inútil… la última vez que se había sentido así… fue cuando Bill le quito los diarios.

 **Aún más tiempo después**

Después de examinar a las muchachas en el estudio de Dipper, Candy dio la orden de que necesitarían llevarlas y tratarlas en la habitación de Mabel.

-"Nada que la enfermera Chiu no pueda manejar"-dijo acomodase los lentes Candy.  
-"Como están?!"-pregunto con notaria preocupación en su voz el castaño.  
-"Están bien Dipper, solo están golpeadas, ningún hueso fracturado ni pérdida de sangre ni nada por el estilo…a excepción de…"-dijo con voz triste la asiática.  
-"De qué?!"-pregunto sobresaltado el castaño.  
-"De sus peinados, se ven horribles, hehe"-bromeo la asiática.  
-"Ugh! Puedo pasar a verlas?!"-pregunto impaciente el castaño.  
-"Si claro, pero no las toques, deben estar adoloridas"-se hizo a un lado la Chiu.

El castaño abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible, casi tumbándola, ante sus ojos, dos muchachas charlaban de lo más normal entre ellas, incluso parecían estar sonriendo.

-"Pacifica? Wendy?"-pregunto extrañado el castaño.  
-"O-oh hola Dipper"-saludo nerviosa la Corduroy, recostada en una cama, sin poder moverse.  
-"Como estas nerd"-aunque no lo pareciera, la rubia también estaba sudando de los nervios.  
-"Muy bien… primero que nada, estoy tan aliviado de que ambas estén bien…"-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que los corazones de las muchachas se derritieran-"Segundo… que-demonios fue lo que paso!"-pregunto furioso.

-"No es lo que parece"-dijo la Northwest, intentando salir de la situación.  
-"Esperas que no lo crea?!"-pregunto aún más molesto el castaño-"Ambas golpeadas… **solas!** Que más quieres que crea?!"-pregunto el castaño.  
-"Escucha, fue una cosa de amigas…"-dijo la Corduroy, buscando una manera de calmar a su amigo.  
-"Que clase de amigas se golpean hasta dejarse tiradas en el piso!?"-la paciencia del castaño se acabó.  
-"Dipper… lo lamento, enserio yo fui la que empezó"-dijo la rubia, intentando echarse la culpa.  
-"Oh no! No vas a echarte la culpa! Fui yo la que la golpeo primero!"-se sintió culpable la pelirroja.

Ambas empezaron a discutir ignorando completamente al castaño entre ambas.

-"*Sigh* Ya no importa… miren… yo…*Sigh*"-el castaño se apretó la frente lo más que pudo, pero no fue suficiente.

Sin decir nada más, Dipper salió molesto del cuarto, asegurándose de golpear la puerta al salir.

-"Ahora sí que lo arruinamos…"-dijo la pelirroja.  
-"Sip, estamos en graves problemas…"-afirmo la rubia.

Ambas tenían muchaaa explicación que darle al castaño, pero ninguna de ellas se arrepentía de la "pequeña" disputa que tuvieron, ahora ambas reconocían y respetaba a la otra.

-"Aun te odio"-dijo la rubia.  
-"Igual"-dijo la pelirroja.

 **Yo sé que parece pesado que esté poniendo esta clase de excusas, me explico, mi agenda consiste en un nuevo episodio los sábados y domingos, o cualquier otro día de la semana pero dos por semana.**

 **Sin embargo el viernes por la noche me dio una fiebre terrible, crei que me moría. Poco creíble pero me impidió escribir. En verdad lamento la tardanza. No me odien :'(**

….

 **Antes de que Dipper entre ala habitación**

-"…Golpeas fuerte para una niña mimada"-dijo sin voltear a verle la pelirroja.  
-"…Nada mal para un cerillo"-le devolvió la apreciación la rubia.

Ambas sonrieron y dejaron escapar una risilla.


	19. Consecuencias

**Capítulo 18: Consecuencias**

 **Apartamento de Tambry**

Se supone que los domingos eran para descansar, relajarse después de un caótico sábado, por lo menos eso era lo estandarizado y o normal para una persona adulta… cierta pelivioleta opinaba lo contrario.

-"*Sigh* Que día…"-dijo cansada la pelivioleta, dándole un sorbo a la copa de vino en sus manos.

Las cosas no estaban saliéndole bien a la secretaria, en ningún aspecto posible, primero su novio le llama muy temprano (madrugada para ser específicos) para decirle que en una de las "tradicionales" fiestas después de dar un concierto, este había bebido de más y… el punto es que Robbie le había sido infiel, al principio a la pelivioleta no le molesto mucho la confesión de su novio, si le sorprendió pero no llego a sobreactuar, lo que paso después fue el problema. Lo único que Tambry le había pedido a su novio, era volver, hablar las cosas con detalle y solucionar las cosas, "como personas adultas", repitió las mismas palabras que había dicho por teléfono.

Un "QUE?!" fue lo que obtuvo la pelivioleta, Robbie descarto la propuesta de su novia al instante, el pelinegro estaba más que apenado y avergonzado por el error que había cometido, aun así, este no iba a volver a charlar con su novia en medio de una gira, aquí es cuando las cosas entre ambos empezaron a calentarse. Lo que había dicho Robbie era lógico, su solución era esperar a que la gira termine y volver lo antes posible a Gravity Falls, una parte de Tambry quería aceptar lo que su novio proponía… pero el pensamiento de este cometiendo otro "error" le carcomía.

La discusión duro bastante, ambos empezaron a decirse muchas cosas, secretos que se suponían que ambos comprendían y respetaban, anécdotas negativas se recapitularon… la llamada termino cuando por el lado de Robbie, una voz femenina se escuchó, cortando al instante. Y el día solo estaba empezando.

Tambry estaba a punto de llamar a Wendy para tener compañía y apoyo emocional, sin embargo, esta pensó que haciendo su rutina diaria el asunto se olvidaría y las cosas volverían a ser como antes. El primer error de la pelivioleta fue olvidar el tiempo, esta inconscientemente se había vestido para un día de trabajo e incluso término yendo a la cabaña, solo estando enfrente esta recordó que era un maldito domingo…

Lo segundo fue olvidar cómo funcionaba el mundo, ya estando fuera de su hogar, esta recordó que no había tomado desayuno, por lo que decidió darle una visita a linda Susan. Después de un delicioso desayuno la pelivioleta se sintió mejor e incluso había olvidado el tema de la mañana, pero al momento de pagar por su levanta ánimos…esta palideció, había olvidado su cartera…

Gracias al cielo, linda Susan no era una mala persona, esta simplemente le recordó que la próxima vez que la viera le pagara lo del desayuno, pero no todos eran como linda Susan… los demás clientes murmuraron y le vieron con ceños fruncidos. Era normal, pensar que ella tenía un trato especial les hacía sentir inferiores y menospreciados, Tambry abandono el lugar lo más rápido posible.

Decidiendo que oficialmente su día no estaba yendo nada bien, esta se decidió por llamar a su amiga, y buscar un poco de confort… lamentablemente… sus llaves estaban en su cartera. Después de pasar toda la tarde apoyada a la puerta esperando a que el dueño de los apartamentos viniera a darle unas réplicas de sus llaves, la pelivioleta sostuvo su celular y llamo a su amiga pelirroja… y volvió a llamar… y lo hizo de nuevo… sin respuesta, sin perder la paciencia, esta marco el número de Dipper, pasaron los minutos y este tampoco contestaba, después de intentar varias veces, esta recordó que su amigo se había ido a trabajar con el viejo FiddleFord... su paciencia se agotó.

La ira se apodero de la pelivioleta, lanzando su celular con gran fuerza, luego arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho, esta estaba lista para soltar todas las lágrimas contenidas desde la mañana, esta se contuvo y decidió comer algo, ya siendo hora del almuerzo. No tenía hambre, la comida olía deliciosa y se veía igual, el problema era ella, haciendo su platillo a un lado, esta saco una botella de vino que había tenido guardado para una ocasión especial… ella nunca pensó que sería especialmente deprimente.

Y aquí estaba ella, sentada en su sillón, escuchando una lista de canciones lentas y tristes, a pesar de eso, las lágrimas aun no salían, viendo el reloj en su pared, la pelivioleta se percató que eran las 10:30.

-"*Sigh* Me voy a la cama"-dijo Tambry, esperando que dormir mejore su día.

*Ding Dong*

Respirando hondo y profundo, la pelivioleta pensó en apagar las luces y no abrir la puerta, _eres una adulta Tambry, debes de comportarte como tal_ , dijo mentalmente, caminando cansada a la puerta, esta espero encontrar a un desconocido, nuevamente la vida le llevo la contraria.

-"Dipper?"-dijo sorprendida y extrañada la pelivioleta-"Que haces aquí?"-pregunto.  
-"Hola eh… bueno, veras…"-el castaño intento buscar las palabras-"…p-puedo pasar?"-pregunto sonando más como una plegaria.

Viéndole a los ojos a su amigo, la pelivioleta no pudo evitar verse a sí misma, _al parecer no fui la única que tuvo un mal día_ , pensó haciéndose a un lado para que su amigo pasara. El castaño estaba sentado en su sillón, con la mirada perdida y una mano sosteniendo su quijada, era la imagen de alguien derrotado.

-"Mal día?"-pregunto Tambry, hablando normalmente a pesar del estado emocional en el que estaba.  
-"Si…"-le respondió cansado el castaño-"Lamento tener que venir tan tarde, necesitaba a alguien con quien hablar"-confeso.  
-"Paso algo con tu hermana o Pacifica?"-pregunto, entendiendo al castaño-"Soos o incluso Wendy?"-normalmente el castaño hablaría con ellos.  
-"No puedo hablar con Mabel porque sé que le contara a Pacifica"-dijo el castaño-"Soos está ocupado con Melody, y Wendy…"-sonó estresado.  
-"Déjame adivinar…problemas con Pacifica y Wendy?"-adivino la pelivioleta.  
-"Exacto, no quiero que pienses que eres mi última opción, es solo que…"-intento explicarse el castaño.  
-"Te entiendo, además… yo también necesitaba hablar con alguien"-confeso sirviéndose una copa de vino la pelivioleta.  
-"Primero yo o …?"-pregunto el castaño, imitando a la pelivioleta.

Después de beber de un trago la copa entera, Tambry se dispuso a hablar.

-"Primero yo"-dijo dispuesta a desahogarse la pelivioleta.

 **En la cabaña**

-"Como que se fue?!"-gritaron al unísono pelirroja y rubia.

Tal parece que nadie tendrá un domingo tranquilo en Gravity Falls.

-"Uhh, me refiero a que se fue?"-respondió sonando más como una pregunta la castaña.  
-"A dónde?!"-pregunto la rubia.  
-"Cuando?!"-dijo la pelirroja.  
-"Y-yo no lo sé?"-respondió nerviosa la castaña, sus dos amigas se veían aterradoras en estos momentos.

Un silencio se apodero de los presentes, cuando Mabel se dio por hablar nuevamente, rubia y pelirroja se había ido por diferentes lados, ambas vistiéndose y preparándose para una cacería o algo peor.

-"Ah…chicas?"-las llamo, no entendiendo lo que hacían-"Piensan salir?"-pregunto nerviosa la castaña.

Como si hubiera dado información vital, ambas voltearon a ver a la otra, confundidas.

-"A donde crees que vas?"-pregunto Pacifica-"No puedes salir así"-dijo refiriéndose a todas las vendas que tenía la pelirroja.  
-"Tu tampoco, y ya sabes a donde voy"-respondió al mismo tiempo que se vestía Wendy.

Ambas se miraron con rivalidad, sin embargo, había cosas más importantes en estos momentos, ambas sabían que su pleito causaría consecuencias, pero estas no esperaban que vinieran tan rápido. Como si pudieran leerse la mente, ambas terminaron de vestirse y dijeron.

-"Vayamos juntas"-dijeron determinadas y con una sonrisa de rivalidad y respeto.

A Mabel se le hacía increíble ver como sus amigas podían moverse con tal facilidad a pesar de estar vendadas después de semejante pelea, era de admirar.

-"Pss, Mabel!"-le llamo por detrás Candy, que estaba escondida detrás de uno de los sillones junto a Grenda… la cual no escondía mucho por su tamaño.

Dejando a sus dos amigas en su duelo de miradas amistoso, Mabel se lanzó por detrás de los muebles.

-"Pregunta, porque nos escondemos?"-dijo apenas llego la castaña.  
-"Dah, es genial esconderse"-respondió Grenda.  
-"Siii..."-dijo Candy, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro sospechosamente.  
-"Como sea… que es lo que pasa? Por qué me llamaron?"-pregunto confundida la castaña, la asiática se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar.  
-"Mabel, Pacifica y Wendy parecieran estar en buenas condiciones no es cierto?"-señalo Candy.  
-"Si, incluso pareciera que no hubieran peleado"-admitió la castaña.  
-"Error!"-grito al instante la pelinegra-"Después de atenderlas, llegue a la conclusión de que ambas podían moverse…pero…"-añadió suspenso.  
-"Pero…?"-pregunto un poco impaciente la castaña.  
-"No espere que se movieran tan libremente. Mabel, ellas pueden no parecerlo, pero ambas están sobre esforzándose en estos momentos"-confeso Candy.

Un sonido de sorpresa se le escapó a la castaña, _tiene sentido_ pensó, no era normal que después de tal larga pelea ambas hubieran estado como si nada, al parecer ambas en verdad querían solucionar las cosas con su hermano.

-"Que debo hacer?"-pregunto Mabel, determinada a detener a sus dos amigas.

Candy y Grenda intercambiaron miradas por el rabillo de sus ojos, poniendo un poco nerviosa a Mabel, después de algunos susurros, las risillas de las tres chicas se escucharon por un buen tiempo.

-"Lista?"-pregunto Wendy a la rubia.  
-"Lista"-respondió determinada la Northwest.

Ambas dispuestas a buscar al castaño, esperando que no haya hecho algo estúpido. Dirigiéndose a la salida de la cabaña, ambas fueron bloqueadas por una sonriente Grenda, antes de poder exigir una explicación, su visión fue nublada de negro y sintieron como eran cargadas como sacos de papas.

Pasado unos minutos de subir las escaleras y estar pataleando por que la suelten (acompañado de algunas lisuras de cierta Corduroy), ambas muchachas terminaron siendo lanzados a lo que se sentía como una cama. Al momento que se les devolvió la vista, ambas se levantaron de golpe y esperaron a que algo pasara…

-"Bienvenidas a mi pijamada!"-grito alegre Mabel, quien estaba encima de un igual de animado Pato.

Detrás de ella, Candy y Grenda lanzaban confeti, esto no era nada comparado a lo que rodeaba a la castaña, en su vida Wendy creyó haber visto un lugar tan alegre y decorado como el cuarto de Mabel, todo estaba lleno de extravagancia, desde dibujos y fotos pegadas en la pared, dulces y golosinas por doquier, y el clásico closet lleno de secretos, el cual tenía un cartel que decía "solo Mabel".

-"Mabel! No tenemos tiempo para una pijamada!"-grito un poco molesta la rubia.  
-"Uhh, Mabel estoy con Pacifica en esto, debemos buscar a Dipper lo antes-"-intento explicar la pelirroja.  
-"Bla Bla Bla! Ustedes no irán a ningún lado!"-grito viéndolas con decepción la castaña-"Creen que no sé lo que está pasando aquí?"-les reprocho.  
-"A que te refieres?"-pregunto un poco nerviosa la rubia.  
-"No podemos permitir que sigan sobre esforzándose"-dijo Candy.  
-"Deben relajarse y comer mucho!"-aconsejo Grenda, levantando sus brazos.

Pelirroja y rubia intercambiaron miradas, al parecer sus amigas no eran tan ingenuas como pensaban, sin embargo, Dipper las necesitaba y no podían darse el lujo de una pijamada mientras él estaba en quién sabe dónde.

-"Oh vamos! Eh tenido peores!"-dijo con un rostro que decía lo contrario la Corduroy.  
-"Si! Apenas me dolió no es así?"-le siguió el juego Pacifica, dándole un pequeño golpe en su hombro.  
-"Auch!"-grito adolorida la Corduroy, tapándose la boca al instante-"Q-quiero decir...Ahahaha! S-si…"-rio nerviosa a pesar del dolor.  
-"Lo siento!"-le susurro la rubia, al ver la expresión de dolor que hacia la pelirroja.  
-"Ya basta ustedes dos! Solo se avergüenzan a si mismas!"-dijo autoritariamente la castaña.

Ambas muchachas bajaron la mirada, era imposible salir de esta situación.

-"Miren…entiendo su preocupación por mi hermano…"-intento hacerles cambiar de opinión Mabel-"Yo también preferiría estar sola después de lo que hicieron"-dijo como si de poco se tratase.

La actitud de las dos muchachas bajo aún más, _rayos, creo que no debí decir eso_ , pensó la castaña.

-"Si…lo que hicieron no tiene perdón"-dijo Grenda, con los brazos cruzados.  
-"Muy mal, no saldría con ninguna de ustedes"-añadió Candy, decepcionada.

Si antes su actitud estaba por los suelos, ahora pareciera que hubieran perdido su actitud, las dos muchachas se veían y sentían terrible.

-"Chicas! No ayudan!"-les reprocho la castaña-"Como sea, no soy quien para hablar de amoríos, casi todos los que tuve duro máximo un mes"-recordó.  
-"Recuerdas a ese vampiro lindo?"-dijo Candy.  
-"O al chico tritón?"-recordó Grenda, comenzando a fantasear junto a su amiga.  
-"Ehhh, si… no necesitaba recordar eso"-dijo un poco molesta la castaña-"Pero conozco a mi hermano y sé que ahora mismo lo último que quiere es tener que verlas, por muy duro que suene"-dijo apenada.

-"*Sigh* Tienes razón..."-dijo Pacifica, sentándose en la cama y abrazar sus piernas-"Es solo que… tengo miedo"-revelo la rubia.  
-"De que exactamente?"-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja, casi al segundo, todas las presentes se acercaron a la rubia.  
-"De que las cosas no vuelvan a ser como antes…"-dijo con tristeza la rubia.

 _Nunca lo había visto de esa forma_ , pensó la pelirroja, que pasaría si Dipper le rechaza una vez que esta decida confesársele? En el pasado esta le había rechazado, y las cosas volvieron a ser como antes… pero en ese entonces él tenía doce y ella quince, ambos eran unos chiquillos. El miedo que sentía Pacifica, comenzó a sentirlo Wendy también, perder a Dipper… o ver como este encontraba a alguien más… ambos le dolía.

-"Es por eso que vamos a hacer esta pijamada, necesitamos que se recuperen física y sentimentalmente"-se tocó el pecho Mabel, sonriéndoles confortantemente a sus amigas.

Rubia y pelirroja sintieron como sus ánimos volvían, tener a alguien como Mabel siempre era bueno, corrección, tener una amiga como Mabel era lo mejor.

-"Que me dicen?"-pregunto Mabel, abrazando a Candy y Grenda, esperando a que estas se les unieran.

Un cariñoso Pato se recostó en medio de las dos muchachas y les miro como con ternura, esperando a que estas hagan algo. Sin pensarlo más, ambas muchachas se unieron al abrazo grupal, el cual termino en todas las presentes compartiendo una larga risa.

-"Bien…primero! Grenda, música!"-ordeno Mabel, al instante su gran amiga prendió la radio más cercana y coloco un Cd con el grabado "pijamada".  
-"Candy! Comida!"-la asiática, saco su teléfono y empezó a marcar a varias pizzerías sin parar.  
-"Pacifica! Maquillaje!"-La Northwest se dirigió al tocador de la castaña y comenzó a trabajar como Química profesional en los colores y pestañas postizas.  
-"Wendy! Me harías los honores?"-pregunto la castaña, señalando un montón de almohadas apiladas en la esquina.  
-"Con gusto…"-dijo determinada la Corduroy, cogiendo todas y lanzándole cada una a las presentes-"Cuando quieran"-dijo preparada para lo que se venía.

Todas dejaron de hacer lo que debían, y empezaron una pelea de almohadas, en la que un inocente pato término lleno de plumas en la boca, era una masacre…

 **Apartamento de Tambry.**

-"E-entonces ella volvio y *hic* t-tuvo que complicar t-todo!"-dijo en voz alta el castaño.  
-"S-si bueno, siendo a-amiga de Wendy, debería d-decirte que la escojas a e-ella"-dijo dandole un sorbo a la segunda botella de vino.

Dipper y Tambry estaban ebrios... no al punto de caer desmayados, aproximadamente entre la etapa de alegría y tristeza.

-"P-pero también soy amiga de P-pacifica, por lo q-que no pienso a-apoyar a nadie"-dijo sonando un poco honesta.  
-"E-eres una *hic* buena a-amiga Tambry"-dijo el castaño, el cual recibió la botella de vino que le paso esta.

Ambos estaban recostados de espalda a espalda en el sillón, las copas y la primera botella de vino extraviadas, al igual que la vergüenza de ambos.

-"Oww, g-gracias Dip"-dijo abrazándole el cuello de espaldas la pelivioleta.  
-"Hehe, solo digo la *hic* v-verdad"-dijo el castaño, dándole otro sorbo a la botella, al mismo tiempo que tomaba uno de los brazos de su amiga.

Al momento de querer pasarle la botella a su amiga, este se percató que su amiga se había quedado dormida, por lo que cuidadosamente este la levanto tomándola de las piernas, dispuesto a dejarlo en su cama.

-"A d-donde me llevas…"-dijo con los ojos cerrados la pelivioleta.  
-"P-pensé que estabas dormida…"-le respondió el castaño, llegando a su cuarto este noto que la pelivioleta apretó su agarre en su cuello.

Ignorando el acto, Dipper se sentó en la cama para que esta le soltara, pero esta le jalo de costado a recostarse con ella. Esta se acurruco más a el e incluso empezó a respirar en el cuello de este.

-"Tambry?"-el alcohol parecía empezar a desvanecerse al notar la actitud de su amiga, una actitud muy conocida…

El amarre de su amiga en su cuello desapareció, permitiéndole levantar su torso al castaño, para mala suerte, su amiga ya estaba sentada encima de él. Con los ojos entrecerrados y respiración agitada, su amiga le beso desesperada, ahora, Dipper ya había besado a Tambry antes, pero esta vez era diferente, sentía como la pelivioleta era más brusca y ruda, algo que no era normal. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al sentir las lágrimas de su amiga en sus labios…

-"Tambry? Estas bien?"-pregunto totalmente vuelto en si el castaño, alejándola para detener el beso.  
-"Lo s-siento… e-en verdad…es solo q-que, me sentí t-tan sola hoy…"-dijo intentando cesar las lágrimas que caian-"P-puedes irte si q-quieres, voy a estar b-bien"-su voz quebró.

Dipper se quedó viéndola, pensando que hacer, no quería dejarla sola… no después de que esta le recibiera y estando en peor estado que él, no después de toda la compañía que esta le había dado en todos estos años… sin embargo el quedarse con ella le hacía sentir como si estuviera engañando a Pacifica e incluso Wendy, ambas luchando por su amor (literalmente) y el apunto de acostarse con la mejor amiga de una de estas.

-"T-te despacho, es mejor a-así…"-dijo levantándose y saliendo del cuarto la pelivioleta.

El castaño no dijo nada, solo le siguió, aun pensando que debería hacer, el tiempo se le acababa, y su consciencia estaba en juego.

-"Lamento todo esto…olvidémoslo está bien?"-dijo sonando mejor la pelivioleta, abriéndole la puerta para que se fuera.

Sin decir nada nuevamente, el castaño se movió automáticamente a la salida, ya estando fuera, este volteo para ver el rostro de su amiga, ya no tenía lágrimas, pero este podía ver el dolor y la pena que esta tenia.

-"Adiós Dipper"-se despidió cerrando la puerta lentamente la pelivioleta.

Ya la puerta cerrada, esta se dejó caer apoyada contra la puerta, las lágrimas nuevamente volvieron a caer, _lo arruine todo_ pensó, la cantidad de emociones acumuladas más el alcohol, era demasiado para ella. Ni siquiera esta se percató del momento en que esta comenzó a besar a su amigo, o cuando empezó a llorar… todo esto pondría las cosas diferentes entre ambos.

El oír a su amigo alagarla había provocado esto, se había sentido amada, querida y se lo había dicho en el momento ideal, después de tan mal día lo que más deseaba la pelivioleta era afecto…era patética.

*Toc Toc*

Deteniéndose en seco, la pelivioleta se levantó de golpe y se limpió las lágrimas, abriendo la puerta con fuerza esta se encontró con lo que más temía… su celular.

-"Lo encontré afuera y… Wendy empezó a mandarte mensajes"-dijo el castaño, pasándole el celular, el cual estaba funcionando a medias.

Sin decir nada, la pelivioleta lo tomo y se dispuso a leer, sin embargo su amiga ya le estaba llamando como último recurso después de no tener respuesta. Esta respondió, mientras miraba a los ojos a su amigo, ambas miradas sin abandonar la otra.

-" _Tambry! Tienes que venir! Estamos pasándola de lo mejor aquí! Por qué rayos no contestabas?!"-_ dijo desde el otro lado Wendy.

-"Lo siento, estaba durmiendo"-sus ojos no paraban de ver los de su amigo-"A dónde exactamente?"-pregunto.  
-" _La cabaña! Tienes que venir rápido o nos acabaremos la pizza, la mejor pijamada de mi vida!"-_ La música se escuchaba desde el otro lado junto a risas.

Esto era lo que necesitaba, tiempo de caridad con sus amigas después de este horrible día, era perfecto, podría compartir sus penas y luego tragárselas en forma de golosinas acompañada de sus amigas…pero…

-"No voy a dejarte sola"-dijo el castaño enfrente de ella.

En qué momento este había entrado y cerrado la puerta? Solo había quitado la mirada de sus ojos por unos segundos y ahora este se encontraba enfrente suyo, _muy cerca…_ pensó la pelivioleta.

-" _Tambry? Estas ahy? Oye!"-_ la voz de su amiga llamándola le devolvió a la realidad.

No podía hacerle esto a Wendy, _ya lo hice antes por cierto_ , pensó, sacudiendo su cabeza rápidamente, esta volvió a pensar las cosas, aquí estaba ella con el interés amoroso de su mejor amiga, podía quedarse y sentirse amada… o podía disfrutar del confort y la compañía de sus amigas. Por otro lado, su amigo tampoco estaba bien… era claro quien necesitaba al otro.

-"Lo siento, será para la próxima"-dijo colgando la llamada al instante, para ya no tener que escuchar más a su amiga-"Decido quedarme"-penso en voz alta.

Nuevamente la pelivioleta junto sus labios con los de su amigo, esta vez sintiendo como él le devolvía el beso, y de qué manera lo hizo. Levantándola y poniéndola contra la pared no era nuevo para ella, pero esta vez era diferente ambos iban lento, asegurándose que el otro lo esté disfrutando.

Después de una larga sesión de besos y caricias, la pelivioleta no se percató que el castaño ya la tenía recostada contra su cama, fue en ese momento que Tambry tuvo que hablar.

-"Nadie, nunca debe saber de esto jamás"-le dijo arrodillándose para tomar el rostro de su amigo.  
-"No le diré a nadie"-le respondió el castaño, empezando a quitarse su camisa.

Si alguien llegara a saber que esa noche ambos hicieron el amor, se ocasionaría un Armagedón, por el simple hecho de que no fue solo sexo.

 **En la cabaña**

Wendy ya había estado aproximadamente quince minutos mirando su celular, la pantalla con el número de Tambry en su celular, todo por una simple razón, _nunca la había escuchado así_ , pensó, al principio no noto la voz de su amiga, por la música y los ánimos que tenía, pero después de que esta le colgó y le dijera esas palabras…simplemente pareciera que no fuera ella. Se sentía indiferente, preocupada y extrañada, era como si alguien hubiera estuviera con ella al momento de la llamada, _es imposible_ pensó.

Todas las chicas estaban en la pijamada, la cual por cierto ya había terminado y todas estaban dormidas de forma cómica por algún lado de la habitación, a excepción de Pacifica y Wendy las cuales no se pasaron con el azúcar. Quitando ese de un lado, compañía masculina? Acaso Tambry conocía a alguien más que ella no conocía? La imagen de ella y Dipper se vino a la mente de la pelirroja.

-"Ella dijo que dejaron de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo"-pensó en voz alta la pelirroja, recordando la relación que ella había tenido con su amigo.  
-"Quien es ella?"-pregunto Pacifica, la cual al parecer no estaba dormida al igual que ella.  
-"Pacifica? Que haces despierta?"-pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.  
-"No puedo dormir, comí mucho"-señalo al monto de cajas de pizza esparcido por la habitación-"Y bien? Quien es ella?"-volvió a preguntar.  
-"Ah…lo siento prometí no decir nada respecto a ello"-dijo la pelirroja.  
-"Y si yo te cuento un secreto y tú me dices el tuyo?"-pregunto bromeando la rubia.  
-"No lo sé…"-empezó a dudar la pelirroja, el hecho de que nadie supiera de la relación de Dipper y Tambry le parecía un gran escándalo.  
-"Bien, entonces…buenas noches"-dijo sin más la rubia, esperando que el desinterés funcione para que la pelirroja le revele.

Unos segundos después, la pelirroja se encontró mordiéndose los labios y apretando su celular intentando no soltar ninguna información… fallo después de dos segundos más.

-"Dipper y Tambry eran amigos con derecho!"-grito, tapándose la boca al segundo, esperando no haber despertado a nadie.

Un silencio inundo a ambas muchachas, la rubia se levantó y miro con los ojos como platos a la pelirroja, totalmente atónita, Wendy juro ver su alma abandonar su cuerpo.

-"Uhhh, yo…"-intento decir algo al respecto la rubia, _Wow_ pensó la rubia.

Pacifica nunca pensó que la pelirroja guardara tal secreto, el intercambio seria simple, ella le iba a decir que una vez esta vio a Dipper vestir y actuar como su tío Ford, una escena muy graciosa… comparada a lo que su amiga le había dicho, que era un tema muy pero muy privado.

-"Pacifica? Estas bien?"-pregunto la Corduroy, asegurándose que la revelación no haya puesto en coma a su amiga.  
-"Si, si…un poco... molesta y sorprendida…más que todo sorprendida"-dijo la rubia.  
-"Igual que yo cuando me lo dijo"-rio un poco la pelirroja.  
-"Y… cuando fue exactamente que…"eso" empezó"-pregunto preocupada la rubia.  
-"Tranquila, apenas Dipper empezó a sentir algo por ti, dejaron de hacerlo"-le dijo con calma la pelirroja.  
-"*Sigh* Bueno me siento un poco mejor al saber eso..."-los ojos de esta se movieron de un lado a otro-"Y…lo que dijiste antes, por qué fue?"-pregunto.  
-"No le tomes importancia, solo fue un pensamiento sin relevancia"-dijo la pelirroja, suspirando cansada-"Hablemos mañana ok?"-se recostó.  
-"Esta bien…"-era mucho para una noche, ella también debía dormir.

Todos necesitan dormir.

 **En compensación de no haber subido dos episodios, les traigo uno de 4000 palabras, es mi culpa esta vez**

 **Lamento decirles esto, pero quiero terminar esta historia… para sacar otra! Pero ya no será de Gravity Falls, últimamente e estado viendo Star vs the forces of evil, y me enamore del show, las ideas no paran de venir, tengo que escribir de él o perderé el hype. Tranquilos esta historia tendrá más episodios.**

 **Ahora con respecto al capítulo, sé que el TambryxDipper es muy tocado en esta historia, pero este suceso que ocurrió en este episodio tiene un propósito, el cual será de vital importancia más adelante.**

 **Aclaraciones: Dipper y Tambry no se aman, nunca lo hicieron y nunca lo harán, sin embargo esta fue la única vez que no tuvieron relaciones por placer si no por afecto hacia el otro.**

 **Muchas gracias por los reviews me hacen muy feliz**

…..

….

Cierta castaña se levantó como zombie a altas horas de la noche, con mirada perdida, lo que había escuchado esa noche se le quedaría grabado para toda la vida.

Su hermano no estaba siendo honesto con ella.


	20. Cuarta parte

**Cuarta parte: Estrella fugaz**

 **Capítulo 19: Y dije que no**

 **Cabaña del misterio**

Pasado los eventos del domingo por la noche, las cosas parecían haberse calmado para los jóvenes de Gravity Falls… al menos para casi todos.

-"Mírala… sentada en su perfectamente ordenado escritorio…"-dijo una rubia, observando a cierta pelivioleta desde las cámaras que su amigo castaño había instalado.  
-"Oink"-chillo Pato, el cual observaba las pantallas junto a la rubia.  
-"Lo se… yo pensaba igual hasta que me entere de la verdad…"-hablo con voz seria y baja la rubia.  
-"Que verdad?"-pregunto por detrás una conocida voz, provocando que la rubia saltara del susto-"Estabas hablando con Pato?"-dijo extrañado.  
-"Por supuesto que no!"-se defendió la rubia-"Hablaba con…migo misma?"-respondió no segura de sí misma.  
-"Si…bueno llegaste muy temprano hoy"-dijo el castaño, pasando de ella.  
-"Eh… quería…asegurarme de que las cámaras funcionen?"-volvió a dudar de si misma la rubia.  
-"Ok…"-entendió a medias el castaño-"Cambiando de tema! Esta noche abra una maratón de películas baratas en la televisión…y me preguntaba si-"-intento hablar el castaño.  
-"ZzzzZZzz"-la rubia se había quedado dormida viendo las cámaras de seguridad.  
-"Uhh… Pacifica?"-el castaño la agito un poco.  
-"Q-que!? Que paso!?"-se levantó de golpe la rubia.  
-"Bueno… te iba a preguntar si querías…"-mientras hablaba el castaño noto como su amiga cabeceaba para no caer dormida-"ir a descansar un rato, te ves fatal"-prefirió decir.  
-"Eso ZzzZzz estaría bien…"-dijo la rubia, desplazándose como zombie hacia el elevador.

Apoyándose en los escritorios y proyectos a su alrededor, la rubia logro llegar al ascensor, sin embargo, a esta se le encontraba imposible presionar un botón. Su paciencia se agotaba y esta empezó a golpear el botón.

-"Tranquila, yo te cubro"-dijo llegando por detrás de ella el castaño-"Oye, siempre y cuando no sean cosas de chicas, puedes contarme si algo anda mal"-le sonrió.  
-"Estoy bien… es solo…"-la rubia intento verle a los ojos, pero…-"…que estoy un poco cansada"-mintió.  
-"Pacifica te conozco, se cuándo estas molesta…"-le informo el castaño-"Si es por lo del domingo yo-"-intento explicarse.

Para mala suerte del castaño, el sonido que indicaba la llegada del elevador le interrumpió.

-"No te preocupes! Nada que una horas de sueño no pueda arreglar! Adiós!"-entro al elevador lo más rápido posible la rubia, apretó el botón y dejo salir un gran suspiro.

 _Tonta-tonta-tonta!,_ se dijo a si misma la rubia, golpeándose la frente repetitivas veces mientras pensaba lo raro que se había comportado hace unos segundos.

-"Uhh… no presionaste el botón…"-dijo el castaño, totalmente extrañado por la actitud de su amiga.  
-"Ahahah…"-rio nerviosa la rubia, oprimiendo el botón con manos temblorosas.  
-"Nos vemos…"-se despidió aún más extrañado de lo que estaba el castaño.

Una vez ya despachada la rubia, el castaño volteo a ver al cerdito alado suyo, el cual le miraba inocente.

-"Siempre me pregunto cómo es que logras entrar"-dijo el castaño, agachándose para acariciar la cabeza del cerdito.

Uno de los misterios de Gravity Falls, como es que Pato logra entrar al estudio de Dipper si solo hay una entrada y una salida… no hay explicación.

 **En el ascensor**

Pacifica sentía que en cualquier momento el elevador dejaría de funcionar y luego las paredes se empezarían a cerrar, terminando en una Northwest aplastada…

-"Ugh! Por qué?!"-grito la rubia, golpeando su cabeza con el duro metal, una y otra vez.

Desde que la rubia se enteró de la relación secreta entre su mejor amigo (alias el amor de su vida) y Tambry (alias maldita mujerzuela roba gemelos), el corazón y la mente de esta se encontraban en constante guerra… nuclear. Mientras que su cerebro le decía que no era la gran cosa, que lo ignorara por la simple razón de que no habían hecho nada malo o incorrecto… su corazón solo respondía con dolor y muchos sentimientos negativos, algunas de estas emociones eran fáciles de identificar pero difíciles de comprender por la rubia…

Pensar mil maneras de eliminar a Tambry, en la cual una de ellas era aceptar un trato con Bill a cambio de que este desaparezca a la pelivioleta en todas las formas y dimensiones posibles de la realidad… era algo que Pacifica nunca se hubiera imaginado antes, pero aquí no terminan las cosas. Con respecto a su mejor amigo, el primer verdadero amigo que tuvo en su vida, su primer amor, la razón de estar rodeada de buenas personas y amigos, el chico que le cambio su vida… acostándose a escondidas con quien menos esperaría buscaría una relación (en serio… quien lo pensaría?).

Simplemente una no puede evitar sentirse traicionada… él lo sabía todo de ella! (excepto las cosas de chicas, claro está) desde sus miedos hasta sus ambiciones, todo! Ella por otra parte, creía saberlo todo, **cre-i-a**! Al parecer al castaño se le olvidó mencionarle un minúsculo pero importantísimo detalle a la rubia. Hubiera aceptado cualquier explicación, **cualquiera!** Incluso hubiera aceptado un "Oye estoy teniendo sexo con una de tus amigas, ya sabes… la pelivioleta".

-"*Sigh* Relájate…"-se dijo a sí misma la rubia, respirando e inhalando profundamente-"Solo se acostaron unas cuantas miles de veces"-exagero.

Es que acaso a Tambry no le bastaba con Robbie? Noooo…! La señorita secretaria tenía que ir por más! Y de todos tuvo que escoger al nerd más sexy del pueblo…

-"Agh!"-grito con furia la rubia, perdiendo su paciencia para empezar a golpear las paredes del ascensor-"Tonta-secretaria-seduce-castaños-buena para-"- empezó a maldecir.

Pacifica estaba tan concentrada en golpear el rostro imaginario de Tambry, que no se percató de cierta castaña que acababa de salir del baño, la cual se quedó totalmente tiesa ante la escena enfrente suya. Ver a una Northwest perder los estribos era algo único después de todo.

-"Uhh, Pacifica?"-le llamo Mabel-"E-estas bien?"-pregunto un poco nerviosa por lo que le pueda pasar.  
-"Que?!"-respondió con tono molesto la rubia, volteando a verle con un rostro aterrador.  
-"Ummm, tienes cabello en tu boca..."-dijo Mabel, los nervios totalmente dominándole.  
-"Boca…? Boca…beso"-la rubia se enderezo por unos segundos y la locura se apodera de ella nuevamente-"Ohh te burlas de mí no es así?!"-dijo irritada.  
-"Ahmmm…q-que?"-pregunto nerviosa la castaña.  
-"El que tengan esa clase de relación no confirma el que se hayan besado!"-dijo eufórica la rubia.  
-"Y-yo no dije nada acerca de besos…"-dijo encogiéndose un su lugar la castaña. _Nota mental, nunca molestar a Pacifica.  
_ -"Ohhh! Tú también piensas ocultar cosas? Supongo que está en la sangre de los Pines!"-se quejó la rubia.  
-"Oye! No me involucres en lo que sea que haya hecho mi hermano!"-le respondió indignada la castaña, haciéndole frente a la rubia.  
-"*Sigh* Lo siento! Solo…! Necesito estar sola!"-se alejó la rubia, dándose cuenta de sus acciones.  
-"Pacifica! Espera!"-intento detenerla la castaña, pero la rubia no detuvo su avance.

No había visto a su amiga de esa manera en todos los años de amistad que tenían, a pesar de que la rubia no le dijo el porqué de su actitud, Mabel sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual la rubia se encontraba tan estresada y furiosa…

-"Dipper...!"-dijo con molestia la castaña.

En la pijamada que habían tenido hace unos días, por pura casualidad, Mabel se había despertado al oír las voces de Wendy y Pacifica hablando entre susurros, la castaña estaba dispuesta a unirse a la conversación, sin embargo, cuando estaba dispuesta a levantarse y unírseles, Wendy dio a conocer un secreto muy… escandaloso. Lo peor de todo era que su hermano y Tambry estaban involucrados, literalmente.

-"Creo que es hora de una charla familiar…"-dijo con voz maliciosa la castaña-"…Sir Dippingsauce…"-la mirada de la castaña paso a la del elevador.

Al parecer, a cierta rubia se le olvido cerrar la puerta.

 **Con Pacifica**

Tomando una siesta en uno de los sillones de la sala, nuestra rubia se encontraba soñando… extravagantemente.

 **Mini sueño : Yo me opongo!**

 _Era el día de la boda de Pacifica y Dipper, Preston bebía y reía junto a Stan, los dos viendo el futuro lleno de prestigio y riqueza, Soos llorando a cantaros y… Pato trayendo los anillos de compromiso?... Nuevamente Bill era el cura que uniría a la pareja, la cual ya habia dado el si respectivamente, solo quedaba una pregunta por hacer…_

 _-"Si hay alguien que se oponga a este matrimonio, que hable ahora o calle para siempre"-dijo Bill.  
-"Yo me opongo!"-grito Tambry, levantándose de entre la multitud de gente y abriéndose paso entre ella para poder llegar al altar._

 _Todos los presentes se quedaron con rostros sorprendidos y dejaron salir un clásico "Ohhh", ante la intromisión de la pelivioleta._

 _-"Dipper! Tu no la amas! Solo recuerda todas las horas de pasión que compartimos!"-dijo dramáticamente Tambry.  
-"Oh! Por favor! Como si alguien fuera a caer por eso!"-rio Pacifica, desbordando confianza.  
-"Lo siento Tambry, Pacifica tiene razón"-dijo el castaño, dándole la espalda a la pelivioleta.  
-"Y si te digo que estoy embarazada?"-pregunto inocentemente Tambry.  
-"Lo hubieras dicho desde un principio!"-dijo Dipper, saltando en los brazos de la pelivioleta.  
-"Nos harías el favor amigo?"-pregunto con una sonrisa la pelivioleta, refiriéndose al triangulo vestido de cura.  
-"No hay problema!"-rio con carisma Bill, haciendo un chasquido de dedos, el vestido de Pacifica ahora lo tenía puesto Tambry.  
-"Noooo!"-grito de rodillas la rubia, viendo como la nueva pareja se iba volando encima de un Pato con alas._

 _ **Fin sueño**_

-"Ahhhh!"-grito horrorizada la rubia, las gotas de sudor frio pasaban por su espalda, y su respiración estaba agitada.

Por la tercera vez en el dia, Pacifica se encontró en una situación embarazosa.

-"Uhh, hola Pacifica?"-le saludo extrañada una pelirroja, la cual pasaba por la sala.  
-"Tu!"-grito la rubia, señalándole con el dedo tembloroso.  
-"Mmm, pasa algo?"-pregunto un poco nerviosa la Corduroy.  
-"Si no me hubieras contado ese secreto, nada de esto estaría pasándome!"-le acuso la rubia, acercándose a la pelirroja.  
-"Oye no eres la única que estuvo así, te entiendo créeme"-se defendió la pelirroja, intentando razonar con su amiga.  
-"En serio?"-pregunto más calmada la rubia.  
-"Creeme lo sé más que nadie…"-dijo con tono decaído la pelirroja.

El ver a su amiga de esa manera le devolvió la razón y compostura a Pacifica, por supuesto que Wendy también había pasado por esto, Tambry era su mejor amiga después de todo, era como ella y Dipper, pero desde el punto de vista de la pelirroja.

-"Oh… lo siento, no fue mi intención…"-dijo apenada la rubia.  
-"Tranquila, puedo con esto"-dijo con una sonrisa de confianza la pelirroja.  
-"Y… que haces aquí?"-pregunto curiosa la rubia, normalmente Wendy estaría trabajando a esta hora.  
-"Me invitaron a almorzar y aproveche que hoy me tocaba cocinar en casa"-respondió la pelirroja.  
-"Hahaha, niña mala"-rio la rubia, dejándose llevar un poco.  
-"El último en venir no tendrá postre!"-llamo desde el comedor Melody.  
-"Deberíamos ir yendo"-dijo la pelirroja, encaminándose a la cocina.  
-"Te alcanzo!"-dijo la rubia, quedándose quieta en donde estaba, esperando a que la pelirroja no estuviera más en su rango de vista.

 _Necesito tiempo…_ dijo mentalmente la rubia, abrazándose a ella misma, esta respiro profundamente y se dirigió al comedor.

 **Con Dipper y Mabel**

-"*Sigh* Mabel quieres dejar de hacer eso?"-dijo molesto el castaño-"Es por esto que el elevador tiene una contraseña"-intento ignorar a su hermana.

Mientras que el castaño intentaba concentrarse en unos planos que eran de suma importancia, su hermana se la pasaba tocándole su mejilla sin parar, Dipper no sabía si concentrarse en sus planos o en su hermana.

-"Suficiente que es lo que quieres?!"-se detuvo el castaño, soltando un gruñido-"Un nuevo vestido con iluminación, un traductor para Pato? Una tesis para tu-"-empezó a decir.  
-"Quiero que seas…ho-nes-to…"-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano, Mabel.  
-"Q-que? Que quisiste decir con-"-le pregunto extrañado el castaño.  
-"Puedes o no?!"-le miro enojada la castaña.  
-"Esta bien! Está bien! Cielos…"-respondió el castaño-"En serio, que es lo que pasa a todos hoy?"-se quejó.  
-"Bien… vámonos Pato"-dijo dándose la vuelta Mabel. Mientras que esta se retiraba encima de Pato, el castaño recordó algo importante.  
-"Oh cierto, Mabel ya que estas aquí…"-dijo el castaño-"Quiero que veas algo…"-el castaño se acercó a la enorme cámara de metal.

La castaña se encamino aun estando encima de Pato a la cámara de metal, después de sobarse la frente por golpearse con la puerta (por intentar entrar de pie encima de Pato), está casi se desmaya al ver el enorme circulo de metal en medio de la cámara.

-"P-pero que…?"-logro decir la castaña, incluso Pato se puso en una posición defensiva-"Que…? Q-que es esto?"-pregunto.  
-"Eso? Es solo un portal…"-dijo restándole atención el castaño-"…esto, es lo que quería mostrarte Mabel…"-el castaño le paso un libro a su hermana.

Pasando su vista del portal al libro que su hermano sostenía en manos, la castaña no pudo evitar sentir que tenía trece de nuevo, era como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido, el portal del tio Ford, los diarios… _**Bill**_. El terror se apodera de la castaña, antes de tomar el libro, esta lo lanzo para un lado con una fuerte cachetada.

-"Mabel!"-le regaño su hermano-"Ten más cuidado este diario es muy importante!"-se apresuró en levantar y limpiar el diario.  
-"Q-que hiciste…"-dijo en voz baja la castaña.  
-"Que? Mabel vas a tener que hablar más fuer-"-intento hablar el castaño.  
-"Que-haz-hecho?!"-dijo con clara molestia su hermana-"Dipper…que es todo esto?!"-le pregunto entre suplica y furia.  
-"Tranquila! Mabel… cálmate, no estoy entendiéndote"-dijo retrocediendo un poco al ver que su hermana se le acercaba.  
-"Dipper… en serio creaste un portal interdimensional o algo así?!"-pregunto furiosa la castaña-"Es que acaso no recuerdas lo que ocasiono uno de esos tiempo atrás?!"-pregunto.  
-"Oh… créeme Mabel, yo soy de los que más recuerda eso…"-dijo manteniendo la calma el castaño.  
-"Entonces por qué?! Por qué quieres repetir todas esas malas experiencias!?"-pregunto no entendiendo nada la castaña.  
-"*Sigh* Para terminar con esto…"-dijo el castaño, haciendo a un lado a su hermana, este se acercó a un panel lleno de botones y palancas, donde este empezó a trabajar.

Pasados unos minutos, todas las luces del estudio se apagaron, al igual que las cosas electrónicas, los raros símbolos del circulo-portal se iluminaron, alertando a Mabel y obligando a que un asustado Pato se esconda tras esta.

-"Este portal se deshará de todo lo que no pertenece a nuestro mundo…"-dijo el castaño, para después quitarse su gabardina y sudadera-"Y esto… nos ayudara a usarlo"-levanto el diario.

Tomando un gran suspiro, el castaño empezó a mover los raros símbolos de derecha a izquierda, cambiando los símbolos uno a uno como si fueran dados. Mabel observo en silencio como su hermano miraba su diario y luego movía los monolitos, terminando ya de mover el último de los símbolos, el castaño saco de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, la cual contenía el dado de caras infinitas, con mucho cuidado el castaño coloco el dado en lo más alto del círculo, en donde había un espacio a medida para el dado.

Pasado unos segundos sin que nada ocurriera, Mabel se sintió aliviada al pensar que su hermano había fallado al igual que con sus otros experimentos… se equivocó rotundamente. El dado empezó a soltar símbolos a gran velocidad, tal era la potencia que el portal pareció empezar a obtener energía propia.

-"Funciona…"-dijo Mabel, alejándose un poco debido a la gran cantidad de luz y rayos que esta irradiaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el espectáculo visual concluyo y ante los dos gemelos, una brillante pared azul brillante dentro del portal se mantenía ahí… totalmente estable.

-"Dijiste que querías que fuera honesto contigo…"-dijo Dipper, sacando del trance a su hermana-"…esto es en lo que eh estado trabajando todo este tiempo…"-señalo.  
-"Dipper, en que estabas pensando?!"-volvió a enojarse la castaña-"Esta… cosa, podría ser peligrosa!"-se quejó.  
-"Solo si alguien consigue esto"-levanto su diario el castaño, su hermana le miro extraña-"Sin mi diario nadie podrá hacerla funcionar"-informo.  
-"Por qué hiciste esto?! No podías inventar… no lo sé! Un volcán de bicarbonato gigante o algo así?!"-pregunto molesta la castaña.  
-"Tenia que!"-grito el castaño, volteando a ver con el rostro arrugado-"Mabel… en mis pesadillas te veo a ti y a los demás…y lo veo a **él** …"-dijo en voz baja.

Mabel sabia a quien se refería, ella solía despertarlo cuando este se movía de un lado a otro balbuceando incoherencias a medianoche… no era un espectáculo muy bonito.

-"Mabel, con este portal podremos terminar con todas las anomalías del pueblo…"-explico el castaño-"…Gravity Falls será un pueblo normal y seguro"-sonrió.  
-"Y qué hay de nuestros amigos? A ellos también los lanzaras por este portal?"-se refería a las criaturas inofensiva la castaña-"Es normal ser anormal en Gravity Falls"-refuto.  
-"Ellos pueden quedarse… o irse si es que ellos desean… Mabel necesito que esto entre nosotros ok?"-pidió el castaño.  
-"Oh no no no!"-continuo negando la castaña-"No creo que algo como esto deba ocultarse!"-dijo de brazos cruzados.  
-"Mabel…"-le llamo su hermano, viéndole con un rostro de plegaria-"…por favor"-le suplico.

 _Solo quería bajar y pedirle honestidad… no pedí meterme en algo que podría destruir el mundo_ , dijo mentalmente la castaña. Su hermano le estaba pidiendo guardar un secreto de tamaño dimensiona, tenía que pensar las cosas, tal vez podía ocultárselo a algunas personas… pero a la familia nunca guarda secretos entre ellos.

-"Bien… no lo diré a nadie…"-dijo la castaña a regañadientes-"… que no sea de la familia"-termino de decir.  
-"No creo que sea necesario decirles a los tíos"-aconsejo el castaño, sintiéndose aliviado de que su hermano no hablaría.  
-"De ninguna manera! Es más… voy a llamarlos ahora mismo!"-dijo sacando su celular la castaña-  
-"Uh… mientras esto esté encendido nada electrónico funcionara…"-informo el castaño.

Inflando sus mejillas la castaña se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida, sin decir nada más, detrás de ella le seguía un confundido Pato. Suspirando pesadamente, Dipper empezó a desactivar el portal con ayuda de su diario, _con este diario uno no solo aprende a utilizar el portal_ , dijo en su mente el castaño ya terminando de apagar el portal.

-"Uno también aprende a destruirlo"-dijo en voz alta el castaño.  
-"Dipper vienes o qué?"-le llamo desde el ascensor su hermana, alado de ella Pato esperaba sentado.  
-"Ya voy…"-dijo terminando de sellar la cámara y esconder su diario.

 _No había de que preocuparse… cierto?_

 **En el comedor:**

Soos y Melody intercambiaban miradas con preocupación, era raro no ver a Mabel… comiendo tranquilamente, o a su hermano balbuceando miles de teorías y leyes científicas, por ultimo estaba Pacifica la cual era usualmente la que más hablaba con Melody y Soos, riendo por las tonterías que los gemelos… algo no estaba bien. Los únicos que parecían estar tranquilos eran Tambry y Wendy, aunque la pelirroja se vea un poco perdida y decaída.

-"Uh.. Lamento si la comida no me salió tan bien"-se disculpó Melody, intentando iniciar una conversación.  
-"No se preocupe Sra. Ramirez, esta deliciosa"-dijo Tambry, aliviando un poco a Melody-"Gracias por invitarme a comer nuevamente"-sonrió agradecida.  
-"Oh! No es nada cariño!"-dijo entre risillas la futura madre.

Eso fue suficiente para que la tensión desapareciera en la mesa, todos rieron y se soltaron un poco… casi todos. A cierta rubia no le había agradado en lo más mínimo lo que la pelivioleta había dicho, y el ver como esta intercambiaba miradas con Dipper (por dos segundos) y ambos se sonrieran (al igual que todos los demás) solo empeoro las cosas.

-"Deberias ser más honesta…"-dijo en voz baja la rubia, sin siquiera voltear a verle.  
-"Ahaha"-termino de reír la pelivioleta, escuchando claramente lo que dijo la rubia-"Disculpa qué?"-pregunto con aire calmado y alegre.

Por alguna razón, el ver como la pelivioleta le sonría con tal confianza… le hacía sentir como si ella estuviera restregándole algo (claramente esa no era su intención).

-"Dije que deberías ser más honesta"-repitió fuerte y claro esta vez la rubia, moviendo sus alimentos en su plato, como si no le interesara nada.  
-"Ahaha… a que te refieres?"-pregunto extrañada Tambry.  
-"A que eres una mentirosa"-dijo sin más Pacifica.

Todos dejaron de comer y se quedaron en silencio, solo se escuchaba el sonido de una mosca volar… la cual entro a la boca de Soos y provoco que este empezara a atorarse.

-"Como dijiste?"-pregunto levantando un poco la voz la pelivioleta.  
-"Ah… Pacifica tiene razón, me falto poner un poco de-"-intento calmar al par Melody.  
-"Mentirosa, doble cara y traicionera"-se levantó de su silla la Northwest.  
-"Wow… tranquila Pacifica"-intento enfriar la situación Wendy.  
-"A qué viene todo esto?! Que es lo que dije que te ofendiera?!"-pregunto con claro tono de molestia Tambry.  
-"Mmm… chicas…"-se puso en medio la castaña, esperando que estas se calmen.  
-"No se trata de lo que dijiste, se trata de lo que hiciste!"-grito Pacifica, acercándose peligrosamente a la pelivioleta.  
-"Y qué fue lo que hice para que tengas el derecho a insultarme?"-se acercó de igual manera Tambry, sintiéndose para nada intimidada.

Pacifica se detuvo un momento a contemplar las cosas alrededor suyo, Wendy le estaba mandando un rostro que decía "no lo digas", Mabel asustada entre ambas, Dipper tenía la boca abierta y parecía estar en shock, Melody ayudaba a Soos a escupir la mosca que se tragó… _ya nada importa_.

-"Te acostaste con el chico que sabias **yo** amaba!"-grito furiosa la Northwest.

Soos escupió la mosca que se había comido, Mabel se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, Dipper estaba más pálido que Gideon, Wendy dijo un "oh no…", Melody solo hizo un ruido de sorpresa… Pato solo siguió comiendo por debajo de la mesa.

-"Pacifica…no creo que sea el momento…"-dijo totalmente avergonzada y nerviosa Tambry.  
-"Y cuando lo será? Cuando lo estés haciendo con él?!"-grito molesta la rubia-"Eres una zorra Tambry! Una mujerzuela!"-le insulto.  
-"Pacifica, tranquilízate nadie es una zorra, tienes que calmarte"-dijo Dipper, en un intento de arreglar las cosas.  
-"Debí suponer que la defenderías, típico de alguien dependiente como ella"-dijo viendo con ira a la pelivioleta.  
-"Escucha niña, lo que hayamos hecho no tiene nada que ver contigo!"-se defendió molesta Tambry.  
-"Pacifica, te juro que nunca quise lastimarte, no quería que lo supieras así…"-hablo Dipper.  
-"Como esperas que no me doliera?!"-la voz se le rompió-"Mi primer amigo y primer amor…acostándose con una de mis amigas cercanas!"-lagrimas amenazaban con salir.  
-"Pacifica… respira debes calmarte…"-intento ayudarla Wendy.  
-"Escucha, ninguno pensó que esto lo debía saber alguien, se supone que nadie tendría que saberlo"-dijo Tambry.  
-"Pacifica... te aseguro que las cosas nunca pasaron a mayores, solo fue una aventura y nada más!"-intento explicarse el castaño.  
-"Eso no me molesta! *Sob*"-lagrimas empezaron a caer a cantaros-"Me duele el hecho de que me mintieras!"-le miro con dolor la rubia.  
-"Pacifica… yo…"-el castaño no podía defenderse ante lo que dijo-"Déjame explicarlo…"-le suplico.  
-"Tuviste tanto tiempo para explicarlo…"-dijo la rubia.

Empujando su silla y corriendo hacia la salida, Pacifica se alejó de Dipper, se alejó de la cabaña, se alejó de todo…

-"Pacifica espera!"-corrió tras ella el castaño, tropezando con la silla este se levantó y salió de la cabaña, sin embargo… no había rastro de la rubia.  
-"Dipper…"-le llamo por detrás su hermana, colocando su mano en uno de sus hombros.  
-"Y-yo no quería que esto p-pasara…"-dijo sintiéndose débil el castaño.  
-"No esta culpa…"-le dijo Mabel, abrazándole mientras su hermano se mantenía tieso y con los puños apretados.  
-"Todo esto es mi culpa…"-dijeron al mismo tiempo Dipper y Wendy.

Por el lado de Wendy, esta intentaba que su amiga le deje hablar con ella, la cual se había encerrado en el baño, _si no hubiera abierto mi boca… nada de esto hubiera pasado_ , se dijo a sí misma la pelirroja.

-"Todo está mal…"-decía la pelivioleta-"Ahora Pacifica me odia…Dipper probablemente nunca me vuelva a hablar…"-dijo con la voz apagada.  
-"Tambry por favor! Déjame entrar, no vamos a solucionar nada si te quedas el resto de tu vida encerrada en un baño!"-intento razonar Wendy.  
-"No tienes por qué preocuparte…no son tus problemas, puedes abandonarme si quieres…"-suspiro triste-"…al igual que Robbie"-lagrimas empezaron a caer.  
-"Oh… vaya…lo siento mucho, yo no…tenía idea…"-dijo sorprendida y aún más apenada por su amiga Wendy.  
-"Dejame sola Wendy… las zorras como yo lo merecen…"-dijo dando un suspiro ahogado.

Wendy se sentía demasiado apenada, _desde cuando Tambry esta así?_ Se preguntó en su mente, era una gran hazaña el tener que fingir estar bien por tanto tiempo.

-"Te equivocas, las zorras como nosotras debemos estar unidas"-dijo Wendy, recordando sus días de Universidad.  
-"Haha…*snif* tienes razón…"-dijo desde adentro la pelivioleta, limpiándose las lágrimas-"Gracias Wendy…"-sonrió.  
-"No hay de que amiga…"-sonrió de igual forma la pelirroja-"Ahora… te importaría abrir? Necesito usar el baño con urgencia"-bromeo.  
-"Haha… está bien…"-dijo sintiéndose mucho mejor Tambry.

 **Mansión McGucket.**

-"Oh hola joven DIpper"-saludo el mayordomo de la mansión-"Pase el amo lo espera"-le indico el hombre.  
-"Ella está aquí cierto?"-pregunto mientras le seguía apresurado el castaño.  
-"Así es, la señorita Northwest llego aproximadamente una hora antes"-le informo el mayordomo.

Sin esperar más, Dipper empezó a correr en dirección a la entrada de la mansión, abriendo la entrada a la fuerza, el castaño se dirigió al pasadizo derecho, donde un muy anciano Fiddleford junto a su hijo se encontraban enfrente de un lienzo con un agujero en el.

-"Oh ya era hora…"-dijo el menor de los McGucket-"Hemos intentado de todo para que salga, pero nada funciona"-dijo cansado.  
-"Ah! Dipper! Tu novia está muy triste allí dentro… tuvieron una pelea de pareja o algo así?"-pregunto inocente Fiddleford.  
-"Ella no es mi… como sea, uhm… necesito estar a solas con ella"-les pidió el castaño.  
-"Ohoho, no hay problema muchacho! Vamos hijo es hora de seguir construyendo nuestra nueva arma destruye ciudades"-dijo entusiasmado el anciano.

Después de que su hijo se llevara a Fiddleford, el castaño tomo un gran respiro y se adentró al familiar escondite de su amiga, como si fuera un Déjà vu , Pacifica se encontraba encendiendo y apagando una linterna con la mirada perdida entre un montón de recuerdos de su familia.

-"Hola…"-le saludo el castaño, sentándose alado suyo.  
-"Hola…"-dijo de igual manera la rubia, sin parar de encender y apagar el artefacto.

Un silencio se apodero de ambos, el castaño solo quería abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que lo sentía hasta que esta con suerte le perdone, pero esta no era la ocasión, Dipper podía sentir que debería hacer algo más.

-"Lo siento…"-dijeron ambos al unísono.  
-"No tienes por qué pedir perdón… yo soy el que tiene la culpa aquí…"-bajo la mirada el castaño-"Escucha…entiendo que ya no quieras ser mi amiga, pero no voy a dejar de-"  
-"De que estas hablando?"-pregunto genuinamente confundida la rubia-"Aun quiero ser tu amiga, nerd"-le sonrió.  
-"E-en serio? P-pensé que después de todo lo que ocurrió en la cabaña…"-se rasco la nuca apenado el castaño-"Lo siento tanto Pacifica…"-no se atrevió a ver a su amiga.  
-"Tranquilo… ya estoy bien, *sigh* solo quería estar sola un tiempo…"-abrazo sus rodillas la rubia.

Nuevamente un silencio se formó entre ambos, pero a diferencia del anterior, este era reconfortante y cálido…

-"La razón por la que Tambry y yo, dejamos de vernos…"-empezó a hablar el castaño-"…fuiste tú Pacifica"-volteo a ver a su amiga.  
-"A que te r-refieres?"-se sintió nerviosa la rubia, la mirada de Dipper pareciera que la había puesto bajo un hechizo.  
-"A que me enamore de ti Pacifica"-le confeso el castaño-"No podía salir con Tambry sabiendo que te amaba… simplemente no podía"-sinceridad en sus palabras.

Pacifica nunca creyó que el lugar en que Dipper se le confesaría, seria en el lugar en el que se volvieron amigos de pequeños… era perfecto. Todos los pensamientos que tenía la rubia se desvanecieron a los instantes cuando el corazón de esta empezó a latir a mil por hora.

-"Pacifca…"-le tomo de la mano el castaño, provocando que la linterna cayera encendida al suelo-"…te amo"-le confeso.

Si antes no había esperado que su confesión fuera en este lugar… está casi cae desmayada al sentir los labios de su amigo contra los suyos. Mientras que ella sentía como su amigo le acariciaba y literalmente hacia todo el trabajo en el beso, esta simplemente no podía reaccionar ante tal efecto que el chico tenía en ella, sacando fuerzas de quien sabe dónde, la rubia logro llevar sus manos al cuello de este para atraerlo más a ella.

Eso lo empezó todo, el castaño solo necesitaba que la rubia le diera una señal, algo que le indicara que ella le estaba correspondiendo, sin resistirse más, este se concentró en Pacifica y nadie más que en ella, besándole con pasión y deseo, quería demostrarle lo mucho que la quería. Pasados unos minutos, ambos se separaron por la necesidad de oxígeno, una jadeante y el otro sonriente.

-"Y bien…"-dijo el castaño, recostando su frente junto a la de ella-"…que es lo que dices?"-pregunto confiado el castaño.  
-"Y-yo…"-intento recuperar su aliento la rubia-"Yo…"-

 **Al dia siguiente**

-"Le dijiste que no?!"-grito anonadada Mabel-"P-pe pe p-pero por qué?!"-pregunto sin creérselo.  
-"No lo sé!"-respondió la rubia totalmente avergonzada y apenada-"Después de todo lo que había ocurrido ese día yo… sentí que no era el momento…"-intento explicarse.  
-"Pero que es lo que estás diciendo?!"-grito apunto de sacarse los ojos la castaña.  
-"*sigh* No importa…*sigh* valió la pena…"-dijo perdida en sus pensamientos la rubia, inconscientemente esta empezó a jugar con su cabello con una sonrisa boba.  
-"No puedo creerlo en verdad…"-dijo la castaña, intentando imaginar que todo era un sueño.

Esta fue ignorada olímpicamente… ambas muchachas se encontraban en el cuarto de la castaña, después del fiasco del día de ayer, las cosas volvieron muy a la normalidad al día siguiente, Pacifica se disculpó por insultar a Tambry, y esta se disculpó de igual forma… y todo volvió a ser como antes!

…Excepto para cierto castaño…

 **Residencia Corduroy**

-"Ahahahaha!"-reía a carcajadas Wendy, sosteniéndose el estómago no soportando el dolor por tanto reír-"L-lo siento! En s-serio! N-no quise…pffff"-volvió a reír.  
-"*sigh* Sigo sin entenderlo…"-dijo ignorando la risa de su amiga-"Tal vez no debí besarla..."-dijo en voz baja el castaño.

Las carcajadas de la pelirroja cesaron al instante, arrodillándose al instante en su cama, esta vio con seriedad a su amigo y trago con fuerza un montón de saliva atrapada en su garganta.

-"S-se besaron?"-pregunto con sudor y nervios la pelirroja.  
-"Ugh! Si y lo peor es que me esforcé tanto!"-se quejó el castaño, recostándose en la cama de su amiga-"En serio… creo que fue el mejor beso que di en toda mi vida"-gruño.

La pelirroja sintió que su alma iba a abandonar su cuerpo en cualquier momento, por un lado estaba contenta de que Pacifica le haya rechazado (y le causaba mucha gracia para ser honestos) pero por otro… la tristeza le invadía a gran escala. Mientras que Pacifica ya había conseguido que el propio Dipper le dé un beso, esta ni siquiera había logrado que el castaño siquiera le tomo de la mano.

-"Eso es…"-se detuvo un momento a pensar lo que iba a decir la pelirroja-"…genial! Quien diría que sabrías como enamorar a una chica! Ahaha"-rio nerviosa.  
-"Si pues… parece que funciono tan bien, que dijo…"demasiado para mi" Ahaha"-rio bromeando un poco el castaño.  
-"Ahaha, si…"-intento no caer deprimida la pelirroja.  
-"Oh mira! Ya va a empezar!"-señalo la televisión el castaño-"Oh amigo! Extrañaba una noche de películas baratas!"-dijo alegre y emocionado.

Haciendo a un lado los sentimientos deprimentes, la pelirroja se encontró riendo y disfrutando de la noche de películas que solía tener con su amigo cuando eran más pequeños… incluso se llegó a preguntar cómo es que en cierto punto de la película, esta termino abrazando por detrás a su amigo mientras ambos reían de lo terrible que era la película.

 _Lento pero seguro… lento pero seguro,_ dijo mentalmente la pelirroja, antes de caer dormida alado del castaño en su cama, usando su brazo como almohada, Wendy se prometió tener una noche como esta mínimamente una vez a la semana.

 **Se supone que este episodio seria de 6000 palabras… les he fallado :´(, como sea lamento la tardanza, pero ahora que tengo mi tiempo distribuido podre actualizar aún más seguido y con muchas más palabras(esperemos) que este episodio. Los invito a comentar que les pareció el episodio, sus reviews son muy apreciados.**

…

…

…

-"Hola?"  
-"Si somos nosotros…"  
-"Entiendo, estaremos ahí para mañana calabaza, cuídate".  
-"Quien era?"-  
-"Cambia el rumbo de la nave hermano, nos vamos a Oregon"

…


	21. El inicio del fin

**Capitulo 20: El inicio del fin**

 **En el pueblo.**

Las personas y criaturas del pueblo iban de un lado para otro como cualquier otro día en el pueblo, siempre ocupados y con algo por hacer, pero con ese toque de rareza y humildad que caracteriza a Gravity Falls. Un día común y corriente, nada fuera de lo normal, ya que ver seres fantásticos rondando por ahí era totalmente normal, sin embargo, a la rutina del pueblo le esperaba un imprevisto.

Desde el lago del pueblo, Tate McGucket observaba con una sonrisa como unos niños jugaban en la arena, familias pescaban alegres y algunos simplemente contemplaban el paisaje. El joven McGucket soltó un suspiro de satisfacción y quietud, era un buen día... y estaba por ponerse mejor.

A lo lejos, viniendo desde más adentro del lago, un pequeño pero intimidante barco se acercaba a gran velocidad, uno de los pequeños barcos pesqueros casi choca con el errante barco.

-"Oye! Ten más cuidado!"-grito furico el hombre que conducía el bote.

En respuesta, al hombre le lanzaron unas cuantas monedas de oro, curioso, el hombre levanto la cabeza para ver de quien se trataba, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver una silueta en la cubierta principal y otra en el puente de gobierno.

-"S-son…"-intento decir el anonadado hombre, viendo como el barco pasaba frente a sus ojos.

Se confirmaron sus sospechas una vez que el hombre vio el nombre del barco el cual estaba escrito en el lado derecho de la nave, sin dejar de apuntarle al barco el hombre cayo desmayado. A medida que la nave avanzaba, los demás botes se hacían a un lado mientras que observaban con asombro como el barco pasaba entre ellos.

Fue en el momento en el que los niños que jugaban en la orilla empezaron a retroceder, que Tate McGucket se percató que algo no andaba bien. Acercándose ala notoria multitud que se empezó a reunir en el muelle, el joven empezó a escuchar murmullos que terminaban en preguntas, la voz de cada uno de los presentes con intriga.

-"Es… e-es…"-intento decir uno, viendo como el bote se detuvo justo alado del muelle.  
-"El Stan de guerra…"-termino de decir Tate, sus ojos se abrieron tanto que se dejaron ver usando gorro y todo.

Bajando del bote con pisadas fuertes y sonoras, dos hombres de edad pero con apariencia estoica se abrieron paso entre la boquiabierta multitud, uno de ellos se detuvo justo enfrente del joven McGucket.

-"Como estas hijo! Dile a tu padre que iré a visitarlo"-dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de lentes, dándole unas palmadas en su espalda, para luego seguir caminando.

El joven se quedó dónde estaba y no pudo formular palabra, no era la primera vez que los veía, pero después de tanto tiempo era normal asombrarse por su inesperado retorno.

 **En el pueblo**

Cuando los dos individuos pasaron por la ciudad, las reacciones fueron muy variadas, linda Susan tuvo que abrir su ojo malo para asegurarse que lo que veía no era una ilusión, el sheriff blubs y el oficial durland mostraron sus respetos saludándolos como todo buen cadete, Buddy Alegria empezó a regalar autos, Shandra Jimenez empezó a llamar a todos los medios de televisión, Toby decidido solo dio un grito de guerra.

-"Veo que el pueblo sigue igual que siempre ahaha!"-dijo uno de los sujetos.  
-"Es increíble como ahora lo sobrenatural puede convivir en armonía en el pueblo"-dijo el de lentes-"Tengo que estudiar su comportamiento!"-sono ansioso.  
-"Tranquilo nerd, ya tendrás tiempo para tus experimentos, primero lo primero…"-dijo determinado el otro.  
-"Lo siento, me deje llevar"-dijo más calmado-"Ha pasado un tiempo desde que no visitamos a los niños, estoy un poco nervioso"-dijo preocupado.  
-"Y yo estoy nervioso por ver cómo le ha ido a mi preciosa cabaña!"-dijo riendo un poco nervioso el hombre.  
-"Una cosa a la vez hermano"-le dijo el de lentes.  
-"Ya quiero ver a mis sobrinos…"-dijo emocionado el hombre.

Mientras se hacían paso entre la multitud de gente que les rodeaban, los dos hermanos se encaminaban con paso decido a ver a dos gemelos que eran muy importantes para ambos, por parte de los dos gemelos en la cabaña… ese era otro caso…

 **En la cabaña**

Castaño y castaña se encontraban discutiendo en medio de la sala, con sus habituales amigos alrededor de ellos, sentados en sillones viendo la televisión, ignorando por completo el argumento de los gemelos. Al parecer Mabel intentaba convencer a su hermano de ir a un dia de pesca cuando sus tios llegaran al pueblo, cosa que no le molestaba al castaño, sin embargo este negó la invitación debido a algunos fallos que su proyecto(portal) estaba manifestando, deciendo quedarse para solucionar esos imperfectos.

-"Ya te dije que no! Mabel, esta discusión no nos está llevando a ningún lado…"-dijo cansado el castaño.  
-"Pfff, aguafiestas…"-dijo su hermana-"Ya veo por qué Pacifica te rechazo…"-susurro en voz baja la castaña.  
-"Argh! Es enserio?! Sabes cómo es Mabel y aun así le contaste?"-volteo a ver a su amiga rubia el castaño, la cual estaba leyendo un libro en uno de los sillones.  
-"Si tú le contaste a Wendy no veo por qué yo no a Mabel…"-dijo en su defensa la rubia, sonriéndole triunfante al castaño.  
-"Como es que…"-intento preguntarle el castaño, pero su amiga pelirroja se le adelanto.  
-"Lo siento amigo, las chicas no podemos guardar secretos entre chicas"-dijo un poco apenada la pelirroja.  
-"Totalmente de acuerdo"-dijo Tambry.  
-"Debes entenderlo"-dijo Pacifica.  
"Tienes razón"-dijo Melody.  
-"Ugh! Es que acaso le contaron a todo el pueblo?!"-grito el castaño levantando los brazos en exclamación.

Soos que estaba leyendo el periódico, tuvo que darle el titular de comer a Pato para que el castaño no lea las cinco páginas que le dedicaron al chisme.

-"Estoy seguro que nadie más lo sabe"-dijo riendo nervioso el Ramirez.  
-"Oigan ya vieron los memes que le hicieron a Dipper por lo del chis-"-dijo saliendo del baño Tambry, las miradas de desesperación de sus amigos le indicaron que no debía seguir-"chis…te que hizo reír a todos!"-intento disimular la pelivioleta.

Con una cara de "en serio?" el castaño suspiro y se sentó en uno de los sillones alado de Wendy, recargándose molesto sin moverse en lo más profundo del sillón.

-"Oh vamos amigo, mira el lado bueno!"-intento animarlo la pelirroja-"Ahora tienes uhm…"-empezó a pensar algo.  
-"Un montón de pretendientes!"-dijo Soos, el cual al parecer, había comprado más de un periódico.  
-"Que?!"-dijeron todos los presentes, no creyendo lo que Soos decía.  
-"En serio?"-pregunto curioso el castaño, acercándose a leer junto a los demás.  
-"Asi es! Mira lee esta parte!"-le paso el periódico Soos, señalando una estrofa en la enorme foto en la que este salía vistiendo sus ropas para una cacería de misterios (no tenía idea de cuando se la tomaron).

Bajándole el volumen al televisor, todos se concentraron en el castaño, el cual parecía darle un repaso rápido a lo que tenía que decir, cierta pelirroja y rubia estaban más inquietas que los demás.

-"El joven genio Dipper Pines, uno de los héroes que salvo a Gravity Falls años atrás, sufrió una grave herida en el corazón el día de ayer, aproximadamente a las nueve horas de la noche en la mansión del multimillonario Fiddleford McGucket"-redacto el castaño.  
-"Como es que sabían exactamente donde y cuando?"-pregunto Mabel, totalmente sorprendida de la calidad de información que tenían.  
-"Creo saber quién les dio la información…"-dijo el castaño irritado, viendo la imagen del mayordomo de la mansión recibiendo una entrevista.  
-"Pero eso no explica como supieron dónde encontrarlos"-dijo Tambry, aun extrañada.  
-"Bueno últimamente Toby decidido a estado siguiéndome…"-revelo el castaño, recordando algunas ocasiones en las que este sintió que alguien le observaba.

 **Flashbacks**

 _Se ve a Dipper tomando muestras y anotando cosas en la parte encantada de Gravity Falls, pasado un tiempo este se levanta y se va sin más… segundos después Toby quien estaba disfrazado todo ese tiempo de un árbol se mueve y empieza a tomar apuntes… un ave que había hecho un nido en su cabeza le ofrece un gusano… este acepta y le agradece._

 _Dipper y Mabel juegan alegres golf en miniatura, detrás del hoyo de los caballeros Toby escribe más apuntes y luego se pone a espiar con binoculares al castaño, poco después este se percata que alado suyo Gideon también espiaba a Mabel… luego ambos voltean al ver como una armada de liliputienses les esperan listos para atacarles… ambos salen despavoridos del lugar._

 _Por último se ve a Dipper tomando una Pitt cola sentado en una banca, este la arroja hacia un tacho de basura y falla… el basurero empieza a moverse hasta que le salen piernas… y luego se va corriendo dejando a un aterrado Dipper con su lata vacía._

 **Fin Flashback**

-"…no lo sé…"-dijo sintiendo un escalofrió el castaño.  
-"Ya no importa sigue leyendo!"-le ordeno su hermana.  
-"Creo que ya no quiero escuchar… las primeras líneas me hacen sonar como la villana o algo asi…"-dijo la rubia apenada.  
-"Tranquila, no dejes que un tonto pedazo de papel te afecte"-dijo reconfortante la pelirroja, sintiéndose segura. La rubia sonrió ante lo que su amiga dijo.  
-"Bien… seguiré entonces"-dijo bajando su vista al periódico el castaño-"Pacifica Northwest última descendiente de la trascendental familia Northwest, y amiga cercana del joven Pines, fue la responsable de la mortal herida al corazón del castaño, el cual le revelo los sentimientos guardados que este tenía por ella"-leyó un poco incómodo el castaño.

Los ojos de la rubia miraron a otro lado mientras que el castaño evito verla de la misma forma. Dando un gran suspiro, el castaño decidió seguir leyendo.

-"La joven Northwest le rechazo tras su revelación y el pobre alma enamorada quedo en un estado de depresión"-leyó Dipper-"Eso no es cierto!"-grito indignado el castaño.  
-"Sigue leyendo bebe llorón!"-le ordeno nuevamente su hermana, la cual parecía estar enamorada del artículo.  
-"*Sigh*Mas poco duro su estado de ánimo al encontrar confort y… amor en los brazos de la recién llegada Wendy Corduroy?!"-grito sobresaltado el castaño.

Todos los presentes soltaron un sonido de asombro ante lo que dijo el castaño, todos excepto Wendy por supuesto, esta simplemente le quito el periódico de las manos a su amigo de un movimiento rápido y se puso a ver el artículo.

-"Como es que sacaron esta foto?!"-grito horrorizada la pelirroja, viendo una foto en la que Dipper entraba a su casa en la noche y se despedida de ella en la mañana, ambos con una sonrisa… se podría malinterpretar muy fácilmente.  
-"No puede ser…"-dijo el castaño, sintiéndose paranoico de la nada, apoyándose en un sillón para no caer.  
-"Sin comentarios…"-dijo Tambry, agradeciendo que Toby no espió a Dipper antes.  
-"Uhm, Wendy que significa esto?"-pregunto un poco indignada Mabel.  
-"Sucedió algo esa noche Dipper?"-dijo de igual manera la rubia.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio e intercambiaron miradas, temiendo que lo que digan se use en contra de ellos. Aunque les dijeran que solo tuvieron una noche de películas baratas, seria difícil que ambas muchachas les crean, cuando ambos se decidieron por hablar, una intervención divina les salvo la vida.

*knock knock*

-"Yo abro!"-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, corriendo para abrir la puerta y escapar del interrogatorio.

Una vez que llegaron al lobby de la cabaña, ambos se encontraron viendo al otro, cierta pelirroja empezó a sentirse un poco nerviosa cosa que puso nervioso al castaño.

-"Lamento que te hayan metido en esto…"-se disculpó honestamente el castaño, logrando que la pelirroja se soltara y relajara un poco.  
-"Oye…"-le llamo la pelirroja-"Si tengo que salir en el periódico cada vez que tenemos una noche de películas… seria notica matutina"-bromeo la pelirroja.  
-"Seriamos"-le corrigió el castaño, sonriéndole a su amiga divertido.  
-"Ahaha, si…"-termino de reír la pelirroja, cada vez que ella bromeaba de esta manera con su amigo… un sentimiento de calidez le invadía, le hacía sentir…

*knock knock*

-"Woops casi lo olvido"-dijo el castaño, acercándose para abrir la puerta.  
-"Y-yo me hago cargo"-intento ayudar la pelirroja.

Nuevamente ambos se quedaron viéndose el uno al otro, una totalmente perdida en los ojos de su amigo, y el otro con su mente y corazón discutiendo sobre qué es lo que debería hacer… ninguno se percató del momento en el que el castaño giro la perilla por accidente, abriendo la puerta.

-"Vaya, nunca pensé que lo tendrías en ti hijo"-dijo una conocida voz por los dos jóvenes.  
-"Creo que llegamos en un mal momento…"-hablo otra conocida voz.  
-"Tio Stan?! Tio Ford!?"-grito emocionado el castaño.  
-"Como estas hijo, veo que el tiempo por fin te convirtió en un hombre! Ahaha"-rio Stanley, dándole palmadas en la espalda a su sobrino.  
-"Te ves mucho mejor que yo a tu edad! Supongo que también me superaste en la parte intelectual Eh?"-le dijo Ford, abrazando a su pupilo de los hombros.  
-"Oh amigo...! Tengo tanto que enseñarte! Yo-"-hablo emocionado el castaño.  
-"Oink!"-chillo Pato, interrumpiendo al sobresaltado castaño, el cerdito se apoyó en las piernas de Stan, uno juraría que el cerdito estaba sonriendo.  
-"Ahaha, nunca pensé que me agradaría verte amiguito!"-dijo levantando al cerdito… hasta que su espalda empezó a sonar-"Retiro lo dicho!"-grito adolorido, soltando al cerdito para arreglarse su espalda.

Antes de siquiera recuperarse por completo, Stan fue tumbado por una rápida Mabel que ya lo tenía estrangulando con una abrazo de oso, del cual luego ambos fueron estrangulados por Soos quien los levanto mientras lagrimas salían de su rostro.

 **Después de los saludos y abrazos (y arreglar una espalda rota)**

Todos decidieron celebrar (solo soos) la llegada de los gemelos con una gran fiesta de bienvenida, mientras que Melody preparaba todo para una gran cena, el resto se encontraba bebiendo y escuchando atentamente los relatos de los gemelos de la primera generación de los Pines.

-"Y ahí estábamos...! A punto de ser devorados por esa serpiente marina!"-narro Stan.  
-"No teníamos como defendernos, recuerdo que la serpiente se esmeraba más en hundirnos"-recordó Ford un poco perturbado.  
-"Ahaha, a diferencia de Ford, yo nunca le tuve miedo a esa serpiente!"-dijo orgulloso Stanley.  
-"Hasta que apareció el calamar gigante y te escondiste detrás mío…"-rio Ford.  
-"Esa cosa nos seguía cada vez que zarpábamos de un muelle…"-sudo frio el ex-señor misterio-"Pero quien pensaría que nos ayudaría a escapar…"-relato sorprendido.  
-"No creo que haya querido ayudarnos, más pareciera que solo quería comerse a la serpiente"-relato Ford, dándole un sorbo a su bebida.  
-"Tonterías! Siempre supe que formarías una conexión humano uhm… crustáceo"-dijo imitando a su hermano con su vaso.

Todos soltaron una carcajada y le dieron otro sorbo a sus vasos, Soos ya estaba bebiendo de su propia botella mientras celebraba, lloraba y se emocionaba por las historias de Stan.

-"Esto no podría ser mejor!"-grito emocionada Mabel, abrazando a Pato mientras chillaba de alegría-"Es como el primer verano que tuvimos!"-recordó.  
-"Ese verano que lo inicio todo…"-dijo melancólico el castaño-"Lo recuerdas Mabel?"-pregunto el castaño.  
-"Los misterios, cosas fantásticas, los romances…"-dijo suspirando la castaña, recordando sus malos pero divertidos romances.  
-"Si… los…"-la mirada del castaño se posó en la pelirroja, esta trago saliva y juro sentir como su sangre subía a su rostro-"…romances"-termino mirando a la rubia.  
-"…las amistades"-dijo la rubia, sin dejar de ver al castaño el cual le miraba de igual forma.

Una vez más, Wendy sintió como su corazón se estrujaba, era normal suponía, ella nunca se había enamorado antes, y el ver a la persona que amas amar a otra era razón para sentir estos sentimientos.

-"Por un verano más"-dijo Tambry, levantando la copa de Wendy y la suya al mismo tiempo, ella sabía cuándo su amiga la necesitaba.  
-"Bien dicho niña…! Que acabo de conocer!"-dijo levantándose Stan.  
-"Para servirle sr. Pines"-le dijo la pelivioleta, levantándose para brindar.

Todos los demás se levantaron para brindar, por un verano más juntos…

 **Una hora después**

Al parecer la "bienvenida" se convirtió en algo más tras la cuarta botella…

-"V-vamos solo u-uno…*hic*"-dijo jalando del brazo de su amigo Pacifica, la cual estaba obviamente…ebria.  
-"Pacifica… estas ebria, creo que es hora que te lleve a tu casa"-dijo preocupado el castaño.  
-"P-pero me a-acompañaras no?"-dijo apoyándose a un más en el castaño la rubia, al punto de estar cerca casi besando su cuello.

 _Si tan solo no estuvieras ebria_ , pensó el castaño, resistiendo con toda su fuerza de voluntad el no tumbar a su amiga contra el sillón y…

-"Dipper!"-le llamo Pacifica nuevamente.  
-"Uh, perdón que?"-pregunto volviendo en si el castaño.  
-"T-ten! Y-yo misma te lo s-serví"-dijo totalmente embobada la rubia.  
-"G-gracias"-dijo tomando la copa un poco nervioso. Mientras bebía, este pudo notar como esta se le quedaba viendo y su sonrisa se expandía y reía.  
-"Y-yo también bebí de ese v-vaso…"-dijo empezando a babear la rubia.

Lentamente el castaño dejo de beber de su vaso y sonrió lo más amablemente posible, en su mente este se preguntaba si Pacifica en verdad tenía una personalidad escondida así. Dipper no era el único que la estaba pasando tan… raro.

En otra esquina, Tambry parecía estar más animada que nunca, saltando y cantando de un lado para otro, todo para quedar dormida por unos segundos en cualquier lugar (en una uso a Pato como almohada). Mabel parecía haber bebido de mas también (y seguía así), haciendo una competencia de bebidas con el tío Stan, en la cual increíblemente esta parecía estar ganando.

Por otro lado Ford parecía tener una discusión filosófica sin fin con… Pato? Preguntando más de mil preguntas por segundo, el pobre Pato pareciera estar a punto de caer dormido ante tal nivel de velocidad en cuestiones.

Los únicos que parecían no haber bebido una gota de alcohol eran Melody y Wendy… no estaba seguro si la última estaba completamente sobria, ya que pareciera estar un poco más movida de lo normal, pero el hecho de que esta esté charlando tranquilamente con Melody le daba la impresión de que en efecto está no había bebido.

-"ZzZzZ"-cayo dormida la rubia en el hombro del castaño.  
-"Bueno se acabó la fiesta para ti"-dijo sonriente el castaño, a pesar de que Pacifica este ebria esta se veía demasiado linda dormida profundamente.

Levantándola como una princesa, el castaño se dispuso a llevarla a su hogar, pasando por entre sus "felices" amigos, el castaño se detuvo al ver una melena roja, levantarse de su sillón y acercarse a él.

-"Necesitas ayuda Romeo?"-pregunto con tono divertido la pelirroja.  
-"No me vendría mal una mano"-le sonrió el castaño.

Mientras que el castaño cargaba a la rubia, la pelirroja se encargaba de abrir las puertas y evitar que las cosas alrededor no se caigan y hagan un desastre.

-"Apuesto a que lo está disfrutando"-hablo Wendy, viendo a Pacifica hablar en sus sueños con una sonrisa somnolienta.  
-"Y es mejor dejarla hacerlo, una vez intente despertarla y bueno digamos que no la pase tan bien"-rio el castaño, disfrutando de la compañía de la pelirroja.  
-"Ahaha, en verdad la quieres no…?"-dijo con un tono triste pero tranquilo la pelirroja.  
-"Es muy importante para mi…"-respondió casi de manera inmediata el castaño.

Algunas veces Wendy se preguntaba por qué simplemente no se rendía… Dipper quería a Pacifica y ella lo amaba con todo su ser… ella por otro lado… simplemente había venido intentar algo imposible, Pacifica le llevaba años de ventaja, literalmente. Tal vez solo debería buscarse un nuevo novio como cuando estaba en la universidad, algunas citas… mentirse a sí misma pensando que la amaba… la típica relación en forma de yoyo, que sube y baja…

Es que acaso no valía la pena intentar buscar una relación estable por primera vez? Él lo valía, si ella fallaba, no habría relaciones futuras, tiene que ser él y nadie más, tenía que hacerle saber, tenía que decírselo

-"Bien… quieres que te llame un taxi o-"-dijo el castaño, el cual ya había despachado a su amiga mientras que la pelirroja se perdía en sus pensamientos.  
-"Estas enamorado de alguien?"-pregunto totalmente segura de sí misma la pelirroja, interrumpiéndolo y golpeándolo verbalmente con tal pregunta.

 _Qué?_ , pensó el castaño, al principio pensó que su amiga le estaba jugando una broma, como normalmente lo hacen entre ellos, sin embargo al notar la seriedad en los ojos de su amiga este descarto la idea por completo.

-"Por qué lo preguntas?"-pregunto totalmente confundido el castaño.  
-"Siempre quise saber si a mí chico le interesaría alguien"-pregunto de lo más tranquila la pelirroja, apoyándose sobre el escritorio de Tambry.

 _Uno de sus chicos…_ , eso le traía recuerdos… recuerdos que deberían quedarse en el olvido, el había descartado la idea hace muchos años, pero con el regreso de esta al pueblo… le era complicado no ignorar sus sentimientos.

-"Si hay alguien"-dijo un poco incómodo el castaño.  
-"Te molestaría si pregunto quién es?"-pregunto aun relajada la pelirroja, incluso sonreía y movía sus pies de arriba abajo, sentada en el escritorio.  
-"Es…"- _Pacifica/eres tú_ , dijo mentalmente el castaño-"...es…"-nuevamente el castaño se encontró dudando de sus pensamientos.

Algo totalmente absurdo considerando como este ya se le había declarado a su amiga rubia, pero ahora que Wendy le preguntaba… el simplemente no podía darle una respuesta.

-"Es Pacifica no es así?"-pregunto aun calmada la pelirroja, bajándose del escritorio para poder ver de frente al castaño.  
-"Uh… yo…"- _porque esto es tan difícil?!_ , se preguntó el castaño, viendo a los ojos a la pelirroja enfrente suyo.  
-"Es… alguien más?"-volvió a preguntarle la pelirroja, un paso más cerca de él.

Intentando alejarse un poco de su amiga debido al rápido latido de su corazón, el castaño se encontró entre el escritorio y la pelirroja.

-"Dipper…"-le llamo la pelirroja-"Necesito saberlo…"-le pregunto estando ya demasiado cerca del rostro del castaño.  
-"No lo sé…"-dijo el castaño no sabiendo que más decir.

Así se mantuvieron por unos segundos, a escasos centímetros del rostro del otro, mirándose a los ojos y pudiendo escuchar la respiración del otro. _Me va a besar? Lo va a hacer? Como debería responder?_ , se preguntaba el castaño mientras cerraba los ojos por unos segundos.

-"Cuando lo sepas… por que no vienes a mi casa para una noche de películas para que me cuentes todo de ella!"-dijo Wendy con una sonrisa, ya estando a una distancia considerable del castaño.  
-"Uh… si claro…"-dijo un poco embobado el castaño.  
-"*sigh* Fue divertido, adiós tonto"-se despidió con un leve golpe en el hombre la pelirroja.  
-"Adios…"-se despidió de igual forma-"…nos vemos?"-pregunto de manera tonta, mientras observaba como esta se iba.  
-"Ahaha"-se despidió a lo lejos la pelirroja.

 _En verdad quería que me besara…_

… … …

 _Espera que?_

 **Al día siguiente**

Cada uno tubo una peculiar mañana ese día, cierta rubia despertó con una legendaria reseca, un castaño despertó solo para quedarse con la mirada perdida por más de cinco minutos y una pelirroja despertó con una de las más grandes sonrisas que había lucido antes.

La rubia se levantó como zombie para darse una ducha fría y quizás así lavarse el malestar que sentía junto al dolor de su cabeza, cierto castaño se encontraba haciendo ejercicio mientras aún tenía la mirada perdida por último la pelirroja terminaba de ducharse y se preparaba para desayunar junto a su familia.

Mientras que la rubia iba ya tomando su tercera aspirina y soportaba escuchar a sus padres hablar de lo avergonzada que debería estar al osar llevar el apellido Northwest… cierto castaño golpeaba con el ceño fruncido un saco de box, con los pensamientos en un lugar y sus puños en otro, esperando aliviar los sentimientos negativos que el pensar en cierta pelirroja le traía. Hablando de la pelirroja… esta se encontraba ya vistiéndose mientras tarareaba una canción alegre, ignorando a sus molestos hermanos en el proceso.

Nuevamente volvemos con la rubia, la cual se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té y una ensalada de frutas, al mismo tiempo que esta "escuchaba" a sus padres reprimirle por el escándalo del periódico del día de ayer. El protagonista de dicho titular se encontraba mirando perdido la regadera de su ducha mientras seguía con la mirada perdida, por ultimo pero no menos importante, la pelirroja se encontraba mirándose al espejo y arreglándose con gran esmero(algo raro tratándose de ella).

-"Este día será horrible"-dijo cansada la rubia, saliendo de su casa.  
-"*sigh*"-suspiro el castaño, vistiéndose para luego bajar a desayunar.  
-"Estoy lista…"-dijo determinada y con una sonrisa la pelirroja, viendo desde lo lejos la cabaña.

 **En la cabaña.**

-"Buenos días!"-saludo alegre la pelirroja, ingresando a la cabaña con una gran sonrisa-"Hola?"-pregunto viendo que no obtenía respuesta.

Adentrándose mas en la cabaña, la pelirroja se fue fijando en lo raro que la cabaña lucia, _esperaba que luciera mal tras lo de anoche pero no espere esto en lo absoluto_ … pensó, viendo como los pasadizos tenían botellas y charcos de bebidas en varias partes. La sala tenia muebles volteados y algunos estaban hasta desaparecidos, en uno de ellos estaba Soos por cierto el cual solo llevaba sus calzoncillos puestos, _mejor que nada_ pensó la pelirroja, pareciera que debajo del estuviera uno de los recién llegados gemelos… Wendy prefirió no saber quién.

Entrando a la cocina esta se dio con la sorpresa de ver que estaba a diferencia del resto de la cabaña se encontraba impecable, _como si alguien la hubiera limpiado_.

TUMP TUMP

Un golpeteo se escuchó desde adentro del horno, asustando un poco a la pelirroja, esta siguió escuchando el golpeteo por un buen tiempo hasta que se decidió por abrir la tapa de este, no sin antes tener lista su hacha en mano claro esta!

-"uno… dos…"-se preparó la pelirroja-"…tres!"-levantando de una patada el horno, esta se preparó para lo peor.  
-"Oink!"-chillo Pato saliendo del horno cuidadosamente.  
-"Ugh, Pato! Apestas a alcohol y… a cerdito…"-se quejó la pelirroja alejándose un poco.

Mientras que la pelirroja seguía prestándole atención al cerdito, cierto castaño se adentró a la cocina y al ver a su amiga pelirroja parada en medio de esta… hizo lo que cualquier chico con sentimientos confundidos haría… se dio media vuelta y se aseguró que su amiga no lo viera.

 _Tranquilo es solo Wendy, no hay nada de que temer…_ , pensó nervioso el castaño, preparándose para ingresar a la cocina de nuevo, dando una gran bocanada de aire, el castaño se adentró nuevamente a la cocina y… nuevamente salió de ella.

-"En serio que es lo que me pasa?!"-susurro exaltado el castaño, apoyándose de una pared para calmar su acelerada respiración.

Escuchando como los pasos de su amiga se acercaban, el castaño se apresuró en encerrarse en el baño lo más rápido posible, evitando así un encuentro con la pelirroja. Ya estando dentro el castaño dio un suspiro de satisfacción y encendió las luces del baño… encontrándose con su hermana durmiendo plácidamente sobre el retrete.

El muchacho logro cubrirse la boca para evitar el estruendoso grito que iba a hacer por la sorpresa y horror que la causo su hermana.

-"Mabel! Despierta!"-le comenzó a agitar entre susurros el castaño, logrando que esta empiece a abrir los ojos.  
-"ZzzZzz… ah que?"-empezó a despertar la castaña-"Quien es…?"-pregunto aun somnolienta la castaña.  
-"Soy yo Dipper! Mabel abre los ojos!"-le empezó a agitar a un más el castaño.  
-"Ugh… Dipper… no molestes"-dijo intentando alejar a su hermano aun con sueño.  
-"Bien no me dejas opción!"-dijo el castaño perdiendo su paciencia, encendiendo el lavamanos, este le empezó a lanzar pequeñas gotas de agua a su hermana.  
-"Ugh! Bien ya desperté! Ya!"-grito molesta la castaña, dando un gran bostezo y estirándose-"Donde… dónde estamos?"-pregunto atontada la castaña.  
-"Te quedaste dormida en el baño Mabel, estuviste aquí toda la noche"-le informo el castaño irritado.  
-"Y porque tu estas aquí?"-pregunto la castaña, tallándose los ojos.  
-"B-bueno pues…"-intento pensar en algo el castaño-"Quería usar el baño que otra cosa podría estar haciendo aquí?!"-dijo intentando sonar obvio.  
-"Ohh!"-exclamo comprendiendo la castaña-"Ew Ew Ew, con permiso hermano… yo me voy!"-empezó a salir asqueada.  
-"Ugh como sea!"-dijo el castaño haciéndose a un lado para que su hermana saliera.

Antes de que su hermana pudiera salir, el castaño logro ver afuera a la pelirroja la cual pareciera estar a punto de entrar al baño, por algún razón, el castaño cerró la puerta con fuerza y le puso seguro a una gran velocidad.

-"Oye!"-le reclamo su hermana.  
-"Uh… hay alguien aquí?"-pregunto desde el otro lado la pelirroja.  
-"Oh lo siento Wendy! Soy yo Dipper, estaba duchándome y no te escuche entrar!"-mintió el castaño.  
-"Oh… bueno ehm usare el baño de arriba si no es molestia"-informo la pelirroja un poco extrañada.  
-"Pero qu-"-intento hablar la castaña, no entendiendo nada, mas su hermano le cubrió la boca al instante evitándole decir una palabra.  
-"No es problema alguno! Siéntete como en casa! Ahaha"-rio nervioso el castaño.  
-"Ok..."-dijo totalmente confundida la pelirroja.

Después de escuchar como esta se alejaba, el castaño le destapo la boca a su hermana, solo para darse cuenta que esta se lo había estado lamiendo todo este tiempo.

-"Ugh, Mabel eres asquerosa!"-se quejó el castaño.  
-"Pues lo seré aún más si es que no me explicas que rayos fue eso?!"-le pregunto la castaña confundida y molesta.  
-"Mira no es nada importante ok? Solo olvídalo…"-dijo el castaño abriendo la puerta para retirarse.  
-"Creo que dejemos bien en claro que no mas secretos…"-dijo con tono molesto su hermana, esta vez siendo ella la que cierre con seguro el baño.  
-"Mabel no es un bueno momento… déjame contártelo después ok?"-le rogo cansado el castaño.  
-"Lo prometiste!"-le señalo enojada la castaña-"Dijiste que no esconderías nada de mí!"-dijo indignada.  
-"Mabel escuchar…"-intento hablar.  
-"Eres un mentiroso! Incumple promesas!"-empezó a ofenderle la castaña.  
-"Mabel por favor…"-perdía la paciencia el castaño.  
-"Confié en ti! Te prometí que no diría nada sobre tu tonto portal y así me respondes!?"-le grito la castaña.  
-"Por favor…"-empezó a fruncir el ceño.  
-"Me mientes a mí, le mientes a todo el mundo!"-siguió.  
-"Creo que me enamore está bien!? Eso querías saber?!"-le grito el castaño, perdiendo sus casillas-"Creo que amo a Wendy, Mabel!"-dijo el castaño.  
-"Quee…?"-dijo la castaña antes de palidecer, sin dejar de decir la e por un buen tiempo.  
-"ugh, esto es una tontería…"-dijo el castaño haciendo a un lado a su hermana y saliendo del baño.

Mabel se quedó viendo como la puerta de esta se movía de un lado para el otro por la fuerza con la que su hermano la abrió… _Hay no…_

 **Con Dipper**

Ignorando completamente a su tío Stan intentando hacer a un lado a Soos, el castaño se dirigió a su estudio, con sus pensamientos hechos un desastre y sus emociones más "claras". Colocando la combinación sin siquiera ver la pantalla de dígitos, el castaño se movió automáticamente a la entrada del ascensor, solo para golpearse con el duro metal de esta.

-"Ugh! No puede estar pasándome esto!"-gruño el castaño, golpeando la entrada repetitivas veces.  
-"Wow tranquilo nerd, yo también la odio pero no es para tanto"-dijo una rubia alado suyo.  
-"Pacifica!"-se alegró de verla el castaño, levantándola un poco con un gran abrazo.  
-"Ugh…también me alegra verte…"-dijo con dificultad la rubia, intentando devolverle el abrazo en vano.  
-"*sigh* no sabes cuánto me alegra verte"-dijo aun contento el castaño, separándose de su abrazo-"Vamos tenemos trabajo que hacer!"-le tomo de la mano para guiarla al elevador… solo para golpearse nuevamente con la puerta de esta.  
-"Déjame a mi"-dijo la rubia, introduciendo la contraseña con calma y luego tomando la mano del castaño-"Mejor?"-le sonrió.  
-"S-si…"-dijo embobado por las acciones de su amiga el castaño.  
-"Bien entonces… cuéntame que está pasando por esa cabezota tuya camino abajo"-entro al ascensor aun con su mano entrelazada con el castaño.  
-"Yo…"-intento recordar algo el castaño-"Lo olvide…"-dijo honestamente.  
-"Bueno… mientras tu intentas recordar lo que ibas a decirme, yo iré a traerte un desayuno está bien?"-le indico sonando dulce la rubia.  
-"Claro…"-dijo automáticamente el castaño. Preguntándose siquiera como es que esta mujer sabía que no había desayunado.  
-"Bien, esfuérzate"-le animo la rubia, plantándole un beso en la mejilla al castaño.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el castaño se llevó la mano a su mejilla, _ya recordé_. Como iba a decirle a la chica que amaba, que ahora también este tenía sentimientos románticos sobre otra chica?... ese era el dilema.

 _Nota mental: Cuando estoy con a solas con una de ellas… no pueda pensar en nada que no sea ellas…_

 **Con Pacifica**

 _Lo hiciste bien Pacifica… lo hiciste bien_ , se dijo orgullosa la rubia, encaminándose a la cocina con una sonrisa triunfante, al igual que el castaño, esta ignoro como Stan intentaba quitarse a Soos de encima con un Gato(herramienta para levantar autos manualmente) y a una pálida Mabel sentada en el retrete del baño. Llegando a la cocina esta se encontró con una pelirroja que al parecer, estaba de tan buen humor como ella.

-"Parece que alguien está de buen humor…"-dijo la pelirroja, bebiendo un jugo desde su caja.  
-"Si bueno… me siento bien hoy!"-dijo jovial la rubia, quitándole el jugo de la manos a la pelirroja y tomando un vaso para servir jugo en él.  
-"Alguna razón por la que te sientas bien?"-pregunto la pelirroja apoyándose en la mesa.  
-"*sigh* bueno… no sé si debería decirte esto ya que eres algo así como la competencia…"-le dijo la rubia.  
-"Niña no hay competencia que yo haya perdido"-dijo desafiante pero amigable la pelirroja.  
-"Igual que yo"-le respondió de igual manera la rubia, terminando de preparar unos emparedados.  
-"Espera… antes de continuar, estamos hablando de Dipper no es así?"-fue al grano la pelirroja.  
-"Tal vez…"-dijo la rubia, soltando unas risillas.  
-"Genial… porque es por el que me siento bien hoy"-dijo con una sonrisa egocéntrica la pelirroja.  
-"Que casualidad… el también es la razón de mi buen humor"-termino de poner todo en una bandeja la rubia.  
-"Ohoho, creo que alguien estuvo subiendo de escalon o soy solo yo?"-dijo jugando con su cabello la pelirroja.  
-"Pues si ese fuera el caso… me parece que yo estaría usando un ascensor por que ya voy en el piso diez"-dijo desafiante pero divertida la rubia.  
-"Ultima oportunidad Paz, cuando yo compito, compito a ganar"-se acerco a la rubia la pelirroja.  
-"Esta bien… por que yo tambien solo compito para ganar"-dijo desafiante la rubia, ambas peligrosamente cerca de la otra.  
-"Espero que estes lista para una guerra…"-dijo intentando asustar a la rubia la pelirroja.  
-"Lo mismo digo, ahora si me disculpas tengo que darle su desayuno-en-la-boca"-dijo antes de irse dando saltitos la rubia.  
-"Oh… iniciaste una guerra nuclear…"-dijo determinada la pelirroja.

El principio del fin… no mas preguntas… ahora solo acciones…

 **Les falle denuevo :´v lamento si el anterior episodio no les gusto mucho, intentare aumentar la calidad de mi escritura (lo hago lo mejor que puedo :´(  
Reviews son bienvenidos como siempre (no me dejaron muchos en la anterior supongo que no les gusto mucho).**

 **Gracias por seguir mi historia y gracias a los que dejan reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo!**

….

…

…

-"Por fin!"-dijo Stan, logrando escapar de la prisión de máxima seguridad llamada Soos.  
-"Ahora puedes ayudarme a mi?"-le llamo desde un lado su hermano, el cual estaba prisionero por un abrazo con un solo brazo del Ramirez.  
-"*sigh* adoro estar de vuelta…"-dijo Stanley arreglándose su espalda.


	22. Lago profundo

**Capítulo 21: Lago profundo**

 **Carretera de Gravity Falls**

Era un gran dia para ir de pesca! El sol brillaba con fuerza, los pajaritos y alguna clase de ave con varios ojos… cantan…si… como sea, los Pines y sus conocidos se preparan para ir todo un dia al lago del pueblo para pasar un tiempo en familia y amigos. En resumen, todos iban para darse un respiro y relajarse! Excepto cierto castaño…

Últimamente la mente de Dipper Pines parecía no tener descanso… y es que cuando tu cerebro y tu corazón están en total desacuerdo, es difícil poder ver las cosas con claridad. Los efectos de esta eterna lucha interior se hacían visibles en el exterior también, desde comenzar a trabajar en su estudio a terminar dormido en su escritorio de una manera clínicamente imposible.

Toda su vida el castaño había tenido problemas, fue gracias a su razonamiento y su análisis analítico que este siempre encontraba una solución para estos, no importaba cuanto tiempo le tomara, al final todos siempre terminaban igual… hasta que el factor "sentimientos" apareció.

Siendo un hombre de letras y números, este siempre veía todo como una ecuación, incluso sus sentimientos estaban visualizados de esta forma, antes de que Wendy apareciera, esta ecuación era simple, Pacifica sumado Dipper era igual felicidad… **era**. Ahora todo es distinto, el castaño antes pensaba que Wendy sumado Dipper no tenía resultado, pues ahora sí que tiene una respuesta.

-"Uhhgg…"-gruño cansado el castaño, recostándose profundamente en su asiento.  
-"Lamento ser una molestia Dippy"-bromeo Tambry-"Apuesto que hubieras preferido a una rubia o pelirroja alado tuyo"-le molesto.  
-"Créeme, hubiera preferido a Bill que a esas dos"-dijo agotado el castaño.

No es que las odiara ni nada, era todo lo contrario actualmente… sin embargo el que se pase todo día y noche pensando en ellas era un poco cansado (eso era en parte su culpa), sin olvidar que desde que sus tíos volvieron, ambas parecían estar más… "amigables" que de costumbre.

 **Flashbacks**

 _Dipper se encontraba de buen humor sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de la cabaña… hasta que a Pacifica se le dio por sentarse en su regazo con la excusa de querer leer lo que el leía (el cual era de matemáticas aplicadas)._

 _En una de las noches de películas baratas que la pelirroja y el castaño hacían, a Wendy se le dio por vestirse muuuy reveladoramente esa noche, con unos pequeñísimos shorts y una playera que no podía ser más apretada, más el hecho de que la cama de su amiga era muy pequeña, este termino con una pelirroja usando uno de sus brazos como almohada… hasta que su padre llego y casi lo mata (después de eso Wendy no volvió a vestir de esa forma gracias al cielo…)_

 _Por último y lo que le pareció totalmente ridículo (y valiente en algún sentido), fue cuando este dijo en voz alta que necesitaba unos cuantos hongos de la parte mágica de bosque, el mismo estaba listo para ir por ellos. Al momento de partir fue cuando este se dio con la sorpresa que rubia venía con un saco lleno de hongos y pelirroja con uno solo, pero era del tamaño de un pastel de bodas, ambas exhaustas y cubiertas de brillos y escarcha en todo su cuerpo._

 **Fin flashbacks**

-"Pff… hahaha!"-se empezó a morir de la risa Tambry.  
-"No es gracioso…"-dijo el castaño, cruzándose de brazos-"Tuve que aceptar ambos hongos e inventar una excusa para usarlos y que no se sientan mal"-frunció el ceño.  
-"Entonces es por eso que Pato ahora tiene una casa hongo fuera de la cabaña?"-pregunto con una sonrisa la pelivioleta. El ver que el castaño suspiraba cansado fue la respuesta que necesito para volver a reír.  
-"Ahaha, veo que te has vuelto popular entre las señoritas hijo!"-se unió a la conversación Stan, sentando de copiloto.  
-"Odio admitirlo pero tu tío es el que tiene más experiencia en estos casos"-le siguió Ford, el cual conducía.  
-"Algún consejo que no sepa tío Stan?"-dijo sarcástico el castaño. Recordando su primer verano en el pueblo.  
-"Ahora que eres todo un hombre, puedo decirte uno que no podía decirte hace años! Hehehe"-se emocionó el antiguo gemelo.  
-"En serio cuál?"-pregunto el castaño genuinamente curioso.  
-"Mira hijo, normalmente te preguntaría, con cuál de ellas querrías pasar el resto de tu vida…sin embargooo"-sonrió de oreja a oreja Stan.  
-"Oh no… Stanley no, simplemente no"-dijo Ford, sabiendo a donde quería llegar su hermano.  
-"Lo que tu viejo tío Stan te recomienda… es preguntarte con cual quisieras dormir el resto de tu vida! Hahaha!"-rio divertido el antiguo sr. Misterio.  
-"*sigh* No puedo creer que en verdad pensé que me ayudarías…"-dijo decepcionado y algo avergonzado el castaño.  
-"No creo que esa pregunta tenga relevancia en tu caso Dippy…"-dijo picara Tambry en son de broma.  
-"Ugh! Es que acaso hoy es el día de nacional de molestarme?!"-grito cansando el castaño.  
-"Ahaha, que día no lo es hijo!"-respondió Stan riendo aún más.

Gruñendo un poco más, el castaño se acomodó en su asiento y volteo a ver por la ventana.

-"Tomate tu tiempo amigo, ellas lo entenderán, la decisión la tienes tu…"-le apoyo Tambry, logrando calmar un poco al castaño.  
-"Gracias Tambry"-agradeció el castaño.  
-"De nada amigo…"-se puso a ver por la ventana de su lado la pelivioleta-"…Por supuesto que yo soy del equipo Wendy"-bromeo de nuevo.  
-"Ugh…"-gruño nuevamente el castaño cansado.  
-"Estas bromeando?! Si los Northwest y los Pines se unen, seremos la familia más rica de todo el pueblo!"-dijo con ojos brillosos el avaro Stan-"…sin olvidar que la niña parece una supermodelo hehehe"-le giño a su sobrino.  
-"Tio Ford ayúdame!"-suplico el castaño.  
-"Lo siento hijo, estoy con tu tio Stan en esta ocasión, la señorita Northwest es un gran uhmm… espécimen?"-dijo no seguro de sí mismo Ford.

 _Nota mental, nunca pedirles consejos sobre la parte sentimental a mis tíos…_ pensó el castaño.

-"Oye para eso es este viajo no es así?"-le hablo Tambry de nuevo-"Un día de pesca seguro te mantendrá alejado de todo lo demás"-intento animarlo.  
-"Espero que si…"-dijo sintiendo un mal presentimiento el castaño.

 **Lago de Gravity Falls**

Llegando primero la camioneta de Wendy, el grupo comenzó a bajar las cosas para preparar todo lo que tenían planeado hacer hoy.

-"Espere tanto por este momento…tanto!"-grito emocionada la castaña, bajando de la camioneta a penas esta se detuvo.  
-"Nunca había pescado antes, mis padres me decían que era trabajo para la clase obrera"-dijo bajando de la camioneta Pacifica.  
-"Y que somos nosotros?!"-pregunto aun entusiasmada Mabel.  
-"Uhh, clase media o alta?"-respondió no segura la rubia.  
-"Pues por mi lado creo que soy clase media"-se unió a la conversación Wendy.  
-"Eso significa que ya haz pescado antes?"-pregunto Pacifica.  
-"Uh… tal vez... un par de veces…"-mintió la pelirroja, recordando como su padre siempre la llevaba a golpear peces más que pescarlos.  
-"No le veo lo divertido…"-dijo honestamente la rubia.  
-"No se trata de diversión cielo"-dijo bajando de la camioneta con ayuda de Soos Melody.  
-"Se trata de pasar tiempo con tu familia!"-dijo Soos, bajando algunas cosas de la camioneta.  
-"Y seres queridos"-completo Melody.

La última parte lleno de curiosidad a Pacifica, _queridos?_ Pensó la rubia, _ósea que puedo usar esta ocasión para…_

-"No necesariamente tienes que pescar Paz"-le abrazo del cuello Mabel-"Puedes hacer muchas otras cosas en el lago!"-exclamo.  
-"Mabel tiene razón, si la pesca no es lo tuyo…puedes buscar otras actividades en el lago!"-dijo Wendy, terminando de bajar unas ultimas cosas.  
-"Como cuáles?"-pregunto curiosa la rubia.  
-"Pues nadar, navegar…"-empezó a dar diferentes actividades la castaña.  
-"Hacer una fogata es mi preferida, los Corduroy somos expertos en hacerlas"-dijo confiada la pelirroja.  
-"Me gustaría una fogata…"-dijo con una sonrisa la rubia.  
-"Créeme no hay nada mejor que una fogata y un cielo estrellado al anochecer"-dijo Wendy.  
-"En eso te equivocas wen wen, hay algo mucho mejor…"-dijo sonriendo inocente la castaña. Abrazando por el hombro a Wendy también.  
-"Y eso es…?"-pregunto la Corduroy.  
-"Ver las estrellas alrededor de una fogata… con ese alguien especial por supuesto"-susurro lo último Mabel, acercando aún más a sus dos amigas.

Pelirroja y rubia tragaron saliva, ambas pensaron lo mismo y ya empezaban a imaginar miles de formas en las que estas disfrutarían ese momento con...

-"Mabel!"-gritaron desde el lago Grenda y Candy, las cuales estaban en _uno_ de los yates de Marius.  
-"Las veré en el yate!"-se alejó la castaña en dirección al bote.  
-"Te alcanzo después!"-dijeron ambas al unísono, volteando a verse confundidas.  
-"Tengo que uhm… preparar la leña… digo la carnada"-dijo la pelirroja.  
-"Yo iré por fósforos… quiero decir por cañas de pescar"-dijo la rubia.

Ambas rieron nerviosas y se fueron por diferentes lados, esperando que no hayan sido más obvias de lo que sonaron.

-"Uh, chicas nosotros trajimos todo lo necesario…"-dijo Soos, extrañado por la actitud de ambas.  
-"Cállate Soos!"-gritaron ambas a lo lejos. Melody rio divertida.

 **Con el segundo grupo**

-"Ahh… no hay mejor olor que el del lago y carnada!"-dijo Stan, bajando de la camioneta caza misterios (la cual podía camuflarse por una normal).  
-"Siempre quise investigar el lago del pueblo, esta es una buena oportunidad!"-dijo Ford determinado.  
-"Pfff, aburrido!"-dijo Stan, tomando unas cañas de la camioneta-"Quien quiere ir a pescar un poco?"-pregunto entusiasmado.  
-"Lo siento tío Stan, no eh investigado el lago en un buen tiempo…"-dijo un poco apenado el castaño.  
-"Descuido sr. Pines yo lo respaldo"-dijo Tambry, tomando una de las cañas que este sostenía.  
-"Tú te lo pierdes hijo! Mas diversión para nosotros ahaha!"-rio Stan, dirigiéndose a su bote junto a Tambry.  
-"Trajiste todo lo necesario?"-pregunto una vez que se fueron Ford.

Bajando una maleta por debajo de los asientos de atrás, el castaño le paso una de las que empezaba a sacar (era la camioneta para cazar misterios después de todo).

-"Perfecto…"-dijo sonriendo como científico malévolo Ford-"Prepara todo, llamare a Fiddleford"-saco su celular.

Algunos tienen un peculiar modo de "pescar"…

 **Con el segundo grupo**

Cuando Soos vio como Stan y Tambry se dirigían a pescar al Stan de guerra, este le rogo a Melody que le dejara ir a pescar junto a ellos, para suerte suya, Tambry se ofreció para ayudar a Melody a preparar el almuerzo en vez de este, intercambiando lugares sin problema alguno, Soos se preparó para una clásica pesca de "padre e hijo". Minutos después llegaron Wendy y Pacifica…

-"Buen trabajo chicas, tienen todo lo necesario para… una fogata"-dijo Melody, la cual estaba pelando unas verduras.  
-"Si bueno… en el camino encontré un poco de leña haha…"-dijo nerviosa la pelirroja (había leña para hacer diez fogatas…)  
-"Pensé que un poco de iluminación haría falta haha"-rio la rubia, la cual había traído fósforos, papel inflamable, encendedores, incluso antorchas…  
-"Tambry querida, si quieres puedes ir con tus amigas, yo puedo hacerme cargo desde aquí"-dijo maternal Melody.  
-"Gracias sr. Ramirez"-se acercó a las dos muchachas las cuales parecían alteradas-"Que está pasando aquí exactamente?"-pregunto extrañada.

Intercambiando miradas, ambas suspiraron y decidieron contarle lo que cada una tenía planeado para esta noche. Una vez informada, Tambry se tomó unos segundos para analizar las cosas y hablo.

-"*sigh* Hable con Dipper…"-dijo la pelivioleta.

Pacifica tuvo un tic nervioso y una gran tensión empezó a sentirse en el aire.

-"N-no de esa forma!"-grito avergonzada y un poco asustada la pelivioleta.

La tensión desapareció junto a un respiro de satisfacción de la rubia.

-"Miren… Dipper está confundido, ya ni siquiera sabe que pensar"-dijo la pelivioleta-"Creo que deberían dejar de asfixiarlo un poco"-recomendó.

Rubia y pelirroja se sintieron apenadas al escuchar lo que su amiga les contaba, tal vez si se habían pasado un poco estos últimos días.

-"No digo que no intenten nada con el… solo… dejen que él decida, así es como normalmente son las cosas no?"-sonrió Tambry.  
-"Creo que este día no hay que tocar el tema"-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.  
-"Totalmente de acuerdo"-dijo la pelirroja, acercándose a la pelivioleta-"Entonces…Tambry"-se puso justo alado.  
-"Escuche que tú y Robbie…"-le siguió la rubia.

El solo escuchar su nombre fue un grave, grave, gravísimo error…

 **15 minutos después** **en el yate de Marius**

-"Grenda amor… cuando dijiste que invitarías a unas cuantas amigas… no pensé que sería para esto"-dijo incomodo el muchacho.

En una de las mesas del yate, todo el grupo de chicas se encontraba consolando a una deprimidísima Tambry, la cual se encontraba decaída y suspirando de melancolía cada cinco segundos.

-"Silencio Marius! No ves que hay una señorita con el corazón roto aquí?!"-se quejó Grenda.  
-"Oh… siento su separación Srta. Tambry"-dijo entendiendo un poco la situación por la que pasaba la pelivioleta.  
-"*sigh* En parte es mi culpa saben? Era obvio que en una de esas fiestas iba a caer…"-dijo deprimiéndose más la pelivioleta. Obteniendo sonidos de pena por parte de las chicas.  
-"Déjame hablar con el… le hare entrar en razón"-dijo intimidante Grenda.  
-"No creo que esa sea la solución…"-dijo Pacifica.  
-"Tienes que hacerle ver que estas enojada, que él no es importante para ti!"-hablo Mabel.  
-"No respondo ninguno de sus mensajes creo que eso ya es suficiente…"-respondió la pelivioleta. Se escucharon muchos así se hace entre lo que dijo el grupo.  
-"Cuanto falta para que termine su gira? Entiendo que sea importante para él pero ya creo que está tomando un tiempo…"-dijo Wendy.  
-"Al parecer la gira terminara más pronto, las últimas presentaciones que dieron fueron muy… tristes por así decirlo"-esta saco su celular y reprodujo una de las presentaciones de su banda.

En el video el espíritu metalero y duro del pelinegro se había evaporado y en su lugar ahora estaba un encorvado Robbie que cantaba lento y melancólico, mientras que el resto de la banda seguía tocando con fuerza…

-"Increíblemente a los fans de la banda les gusto el cambio, van a terminar la gira para poder lanzar un nuevo álbum..."-dijo Tambry.  
-"Ambos se están lastimando por si solos, tal vez lo mejor sea tener una clásica charla y ver si pueden arreglar las cosas"-dijo Candy.  
-"Candy tiene razón! Si los uní antes no veo por qué no lo pueda volver a hacer!"-dijo determinada Mabel.

Después de escuchar todos lo que sus amigas le decían… Tambry llego a una conclusión.

-"Voy a llamarlo"

 **Con Dipper**

Increíblemente la trinidad de mentes avanzadas aún no había hecho estallar nada o había hecho algo peligroso, es más... al parecer el trio había descubierto algo. Era un gran día para pescar y para investigar sin duda.

-"Entonces concluimos sabiendo que hay algo extraño en el lago?"-dijo el castaño.  
-"Definitivamente, hay una gran posibilidad de que este habitado por todo lo que encontramos"-señalo una gran cantidad de objetos mordidos, Ford.  
-"Nunca creí que lo que invente en verdad existiera… a quien le importa! En este pueblo todo es posible Yihaha!"-dijo McGucket, quitándose sus lentes.

Viendo al viejo McGucket ser el mismo en verdad le traía tranquilidad al castaño, ya casi terminaba la mañana y en todo el día este no había cruzado miradas ni con Pacifica ni con Wendy, le aliviaba así como le preocupaba… pero eso no importaba ahora.

-"Deberíamos hacer algo al respecto, tío Ford?"-pregunto el castaño, viendo en su laptop el escáner que indicaba que efectivamente había un enorme ser en el lago.

Tomándose su tiempo en pensar, Ford empezó a enumerar los pros y contras de la decisión que tomaría con respecto al ente del lago.

-"Creo que ya nos divertimos lo suficiente con este descubrimiento"-dijo apagando su laptop el científico.  
-"Ohh… quería probar unos robots acuáticos de destrucción masiva…"-dijo apenado Fiddleford, sacándole risas a sus compañeros.  
-"Ahaha…y… ahora qué?"-pregunto ya no sabiendo que hacer el castaño.

Los tres genios intercambiaron miradas y dejaron que el sonido de la naturaleza hable por ellos por unos segundos.

-"Tienen hambre?"-pregunto Ford, no sabiendo que más hacer. Los otros dos asintieron y se levantaron sin pensarlo.

 **Con Stan y Soos**

El dúo se encontraba en un bote rentado ya que según Stan, el Stan de guerra no estaba hecho para la pesca, esto no le molesto en lo absoluto a Soos, el cual rento el bote a pesar de que fue Stan el que dijo que lo haría. Ambos ya pasaban un buen rato esperando a que un pez caiga, pero la suerte no estaba a su favor.

-"Muy bien Soos, necesito que prestes atención en este truco"-dijo sonando con misterio Stan.  
-"No le quitare la vista de encima!"-respondió como si de un soldado se tratase Soos.  
-"Para poder hacerse con un gran pez en estas aguas, invente un viejo truco que atraerá hasta al más grande de todos los peces"-dijo Stan.

Sacando de entro las carnadas un enorme cien pies aún vivo, Stan lo unió junto a todas las demás carnadas y las lanzo al lago.

-"Nunca falla…"-dijo confiado esperando a que los peces llegaran.

No paso mucho para que una gran cantidad de peces empezaran a reunirse en el lugar que estaba la carnada.

-"Vaya…"-dijo sorprendido Soos.  
-"Aun no termina hijo, observa!"-señalo a su caña Stan, la cual comenzaba a picar-"Es uno grande!"-este se levantó y empezó a jalar con fuerza de su caña.

El enorme pez empezó a salir del agua conforme Stan tiraba, paso un minuto para que el pez pudiera verse por completo, era enorme.

-"Puedo intentarlo señor Pines?"-pregunto entusiasmado Soos, viendo como Stan guardaba el enorme pez.  
-"Claro hijo, tienes suerte de que traje dos cien pies"-Stan le dio su caña con la carnada especial y se recostó a esperar que la magia haga lo suyo.

Todo se repitió de igual forma que la primera vez… pero algo andaba mal.

-"Señor Pines, parece que los peces se están yendo"-dijo extrañado Soos.  
-"Que?"-se preguntó extrañado Stan. Dándole un vistazo al lago, este confirmo que lo que decía Soos era cierto.  
-"Soos, Stan el almuerzo está listo!"-les llamo desde la orilla Melody.  
-"Bueno supongo que será para la próxima Soos"-dijo empezando a remar a la orilla Stan.

Mientras que ambos se acercaban a la orilla, un enorme vulto en el agua empezó a acercárseles por detrás.

-"Ah… señor Pines, algo se nos está acercando…"-dijo volteando a ver la enorme ola que se formó por detrás de ellos.

 **En el yate**

-"Hazlo, hazlo, hazlo!"-le animaban las chicas a Tambry, la cual estaba a punto de marcar el número de Robbie.  
-"G-grenda, amor…"-le llamo Marius, el cual también se percató de la gran ola que se había formado en el centro del lago.

El grupo de chicas quedo boquiabiertas al ver la enorme pared de agua que seguía elevándose en el lago.

-" _Tambry?! Cielos me alegra tanto que-"-_ se escuchó a Robbie desde el celular de la pelivioleta, la cual marco accidentalmente.  
-"Te llamare después…"-corto al instante Tambry, viendo asombrada junto al resto de chicas la enorme ola que se acercaba.

-"Oigan… creo que tenemos un problema…"-les llamo Melody, viendo el espectáculo del lago.

Los tres genios voltearon a ver a que se refería Melody, estos dejaron de beber las sodas que tenían y se congelaron al ver el enorme montículo con agua en el lago. La cabeza de un tipo de monstruo se empezó a elevar en el lago, el miedo se apodero de las personas del lago y algunas gritaron de horror.

Fiddleford, Dipper y Ford escupieron sus bebidas al mismo tiempo, Marius cayó desmayado en los brazos de Grenda.

-"Parece que su truco si funciono sr. Pines hehe"-rio inocente Soos.

La enorme bestia dio un rugido que estremeció a todos en el lago, esto fue suficiente para que las demás personas aparte de los Pines y compañía, salieron despavoridos del lugar.

-"Grenda sácanos de aquí!"-ordeno actuando rápido Mabel.  
-"No se manejar un yate!"-respondió asustada Grenda.  
-"Yo me encargo!"-dijo Pacifica, tomando el timón y encendiendo el yate con total calma.

Todas se le quedaron viendo extrañadas y sorprendidas.

-"Mi familia tenía varios de estos…"-dijo rodando sus ojos la rubia-"Sosténganse de algo!"-advirtió.  
-"

La enorme bestia empezó a perseguir al llamativo yate, estirando su cuello para intentar darle una mordida con sus enormes dientes.

Mientras que el enorme monstruo perseguía por todo el lago el bote, la trinidad se fue cada uno por diferentes lados, la silla del viejo McGucket uso turbo y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la tienda de su hijo. Dipper se dirigió a la camioneta y activo su modo caza misterios, Ford comenzó a armar un tipo de arma con partes que este tenía escondido en diferentes extremidades de su cuerpo (como si de un policía se tratara).

-"Media vuelta Soos! Iremos a rescatar a mi calabaza!"-dijo Stan, remangándose su camisa para poder remar más rápido.  
-"Si capitán!"-obedeció Soos, remando con todas sus fuerzas en dirección a la bestia-"Mantente segura amor! Si no vuelvo dile a mi hijo que lo amo"-grito.  
-"O hija…"-susurro Melody, _debería pedir ayuda?_ , se preguntó pensativa. A lo lejos está vio como Dipper empezaba a apuntarle a la bestia. Ford cargaba un potente disparo con su arma y Fiddleford manejaba a control remoto unas libélulas mecanizadas… que lanzaban lasers…

-"Creo que estarán bien"-dijo confiada Melody, dándole un mordisco a un emparedado, totalmente despreocupada.

El gran monstruo acuático estaba a pocos centímetros de alcanzar al yate, estirando su cuello lo suficiente la bestia estaba a punto de devorar el yate cuando…

-"No lo harás!"-dijo valiente Wendy, sacando la pequeña hacha que esta siempre traía consigo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces esta le lanzo el hacha, la cual le cayo en el hocico de esta, el enorme monstruo grito de dolor y se empezó a mover de un lado a otro, intentando sacarse el hacha.

-"Oye!"-le llamo por debajo Stan-"Lagartija sin cerebro!"-le insulto.  
-"Parece que no nos presta atención señor Pines"-dijo lo obvio Soos.  
-"Lamentara no hacerlo!"-rugio Stan, lanzándose sin miedo alguno al ataque de la bestia, trepándose en la escomosa espalda del monstruo.  
-"Yo también ayudare!"-dijo determinado Soos, tomando una caña y lanzándola hacia la cabeza del monstruo… lamentablemente este le quito el hacha atascada en su hocico…

La enorme bestia dejo de sacudirse y se sumergió en el agua con Stan aun en su espalda, al mismo tiempo, esta evito los dos disparos de parte de Dipper y Ford, y evito que las libélulas de McGucket le hicieran daño.

-"Señor Pines! Yo lo salvare!"-se lanzó al lago sin pensarlo Soos… pero este término estampándose con la espalda de la bestia.

Nuevamente el monstruo volvió a surgir ahora con un Stan en su cuello, haciéndole una llave o por lo menos eso parecía intentar hacer.

-"Ahora! Disparen!"-grito Dipper, en vez del arpón, ahora este lo había cambiado por un arma parecida a la que tenía su tío Ford, pera era mucho más grande.

Stan y Soos se hicieron a un lado y lograron evitar el letal ataque que los tres científicos le hicieron a la bestia. Después del estruendoso ataque, la bestia se fue chillando como si de un perrito asustado se tratara.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, solo se escuchaba a Melody comer tranquila…

-"Haha… ahaha!"-empezó a reír Dipper, no pudiendo evitarlo.

Y así empezaron a reír todos, porque una experiencia de muerte era algo totalmente normal entre ellos. Después de que Stan explicara que esos ciempiés los había sacado de la parte mágica del bosque, este casi se queda sin almuerzo si no fuera porque Soos le compartió de su parte.

Todoa había salido de maravilla a fin de cuentas, Dipper no había pensado en sus problemas sentimentales durante toda el día, ahora de noche era otra historia por supuesto.

-"Quien está listo para unas historias de terror?!"-dijo emocionado Stan, poniéndose en medio de la fogata.  
-"Uhh… tienes nuevas historias que contarnos tio Stan?"-pregunto alegre Mabel.  
-"Claro que si calabaza, te gustaría escuchar algunas?"-pregunto abrazando a su sobrina.

El ver que todos se empezaban a reunir alrededor de la fogata, Stan no perdió más tiempo y empezó a narrar una de las miles de aventuras que tuvo junto a su hermano, uno pensaría que el tipo hubiera estado practicando para este momento.

Al estar Pacifica alado de Dipper, esta recostó su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, este se sorprendió un poco al principio, no paso mucho tiempo para que este le abrazara por el hombre y reposara su propia cabeza cuidadosamente en la de ella.

-"Fue un *bostezo* buen día…"-dijo la rubia, cerrando sus ojos al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba sus dedos con los del castaño.  
-"Si… lo fue"-dijo genuinamente contento el castaño, eran estos momentos los que le hacían el día a Dipper.

Mirándole desde el frente, una pelirroja observaba con un semblante triste la escena, nuevamente la muchacha se preguntaba si de verdad tenía una oportunidad…

 **En el viaje de regreso**

-"Que dia tan raro no?"-comento Wendy mientras conducía.  
-"Ya estoy acostumbrado"-dijo con una sonrisa el castaño.  
-"Pues parece que ella no"-señalo a la rubia que descansaba en la parte de atrás junto a Mabel.  
-"Ya lo hará"-afirmo el castaño-"Estuviste increíble en la tarde por cierto"-le adulo.  
-"No tanto como tú, nerd"-bromeo la pelirroja, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro.

Ambos rieron por unos segundos, al igual que con Pacifica, Dipper también tenía sus momentos con Wendy, uno ya no sabía si llamarle momentos a algo que era casual y típico entre ellos dos, incluso cuando ambos eran más pequeños, estos momentos siempre estuvieron ahí.

-"Me alegro de que hayas vuelto Wendy"-le sonrió el castaño.

Tal vez fue la forma tan delicada y honesta que lo dijo… o quizás el modo en el que este le sonrió, que provoco que el corazón de Wendy se detuviera… al igual que su camioneta al frenar con fuerza.

-"Que paso? Un mapache?! Bill?! O aun peor… mis exnovios?!"-se levantó de golpe Mabel, aun somnolienta.  
-"Que rayos fue eso?"-pregunto confundido Dipper.

La pelirroja no respondió, el sonido del motor y la respiración de la increíblemente aun dormida Pacifica era lo único que se escuchaba.

-"Como sea volveré a la cama…ZzZ"-dijo la castaña, cayendo dormida al instante.

El castaño se quedó viendo a la pelirroja alado suyo, no entendiendo el cambio de actitud tan repentino de esta.

-"Lo siento Dipper, no tuve opción…"-dijo volteando a ver al lado contrario del castaño.  
-"Que? A que te refieres? Wendy que está pasando?"-pregunto completamente confundido el castaño.  
-"No lo entiendes?!"-grito aun sin verle la pelirroja-"No tuve opción… **pi-no** "-volteo a verle ahora con los ojos amarillos y con una sonrisa desquiciada.  
-"Q-que? W-wendy?!"-se desesperó el castaño, apoyándose contra la ventana desesperado.  
-" **Ahaha! Ahahaha!** "-empezó a reír el conocido demonio interdimensional-"Perdóname Dipper…"-dijo la verdadera Wendy…después todo oscureció…

 **Realidad**

-"…Dipper! Despierta!"-le llamaba una y otra vez la pelirroja.  
-"Ah…B-bill… Bill!"-se levantó de golpe el castaño, respirando agitadamente y con los ojos a punto de salirse.  
-"Wow… tranquilo amigo solo fue un mal sueño, una pesadilla"-intento calmarle la pelirroja.  
-"Wendy!"-exclamo el castaño, abrazando a su amiga con fuerza y preocupación.  
-"Uh…y-yo"-el espíritu siempre tranquilo de la pelirroja se desvaneció al instante al sentir como su amigo le abrazaba con fuerza y… amor?  
-"Me alegra tanto que estés bien…"-dijo el castaño separándose de ella para mirarla frente a frente.

 _M-muy cerca, muy c-cerca!_ , grito internamente la pelirroja, a pesar de que esta había hecho cosas más íntimas con su amigo, el abrazo había sido tan repentino que no le dio tiempo para prepararse mentalmente. Para suerte de ella, el castaño se dio cuenta de la proximidad de sus rostros y este regreso a sentarse de su lado del camión de inmediato.

-"Lo siento… es solo…"-quiso decirle sobre la pesadilla que tuvo, quería decirle sobre **Bill…** , pero al ver el rostro de su amiga… no pudo hacerlo-"No es nada, olvídalo"-dijo el castaño.  
-"Claro…"-le siguió la corriente la pelirroja, volviendo a tomar marcha de camino a casa.

Mientras que el castaño se hacía miles de preguntas del por qué el repentino sueño con Bill, Wendy no podía evitar de sentirse nerviosa… _este es un buen momento…_ se dijo pensativa la pelirroja.

No era algo nuevo para Dipper el tener pesadillas con el maniaco Bill, es más… sus pesadillas casi siempre eran de el! Pero había algo diferente en esta, nunca antes había visto en sus sueños al triangulo poseer el cuerpo de uno de sus amigos…

 _Significa algo?_ Se preguntó el castaño, en verdad que últimamente su mente parecía no estar de su lado…

-"Oye Dipper…"-le llamo Wendy, la cual no sonaba como ella normalmente.  
-"Si?"-respondió no muy interesado el castaño.  
-"Quieres salir conmigo?"-pregunto la pelirroja sonando tranquila, aunque en el interior esta estuviera a punto de estallar.  
-"Si, si claro…"-respondió sin pensarlo o siquiera escucharla bien el castaño.  
-"E-enserio?"-volvió a preguntar Wendy, sintiendo como la pequeña esperanza que creía tener se hacía más grande dentro de si-"B-bien entonces…"-los nervios se apoderaron de ella nuevamente.

Y asi señoras y señores es como se consigue una cita con Dipper Pines, sin ningún truco ni estrategia, simplemente se necesita suerte y nada más que suerte.

-"Wendy"-le llamo el castaño, con voz seria.  
-"S-si?"-respondió aun nerviosa la pelirroja.  
-"Sé que sonare raro pero..."-empezó a hablar el castaño.  
-"D-dime…?"-la tensión estaba matando lentamente a la pelirroja.  
-"…si sueñas con Bill avísame está bien?"-termino de decir, quitándole las esperanzas a la pelirroja.  
-"Oh… ok, supongo…"-dijo un poco extrañada y calmada Wendy. _Algunas cosas nunca cambian supongo_ , pensó.

Ese sueño se sintió diferente, se sintió casi… _real_ , él era un hombre más de ciencias y razonamiento, cuando este necesitaba ayuda con lo místico y espiritual, siempre podían contar con alguien…

 _Gideon_

 **Lamento tanto la demora, mi cabeza está pensando en todo menos en GF, como sea, les tengo buenas noticias, viendo el hecho de que ahora tengo relativamente más tiempo para escribir, quiero animarlos a que me pidan historias o "requests" sobre otras series, etc. Voy a poner en mi perfil una lista variada de lo que he visto y lo que estoy viendo. Solo escríbanme personalmente o déjenme un review con la historia que quieren que escriba. Por supuesto deben darme detalles, ejemplo, la categoría, la pareja (si la hay), y el tema, etc.1**

 **Muchas gracias por su apoyo es increíble lo lejos que llegue gracias a ustedes.**

….

….

….

-"Que va aser lo primero que hagas cuando llegues al pueblo amigo?"-  
-"Voy a arreglar las cosas…"-  
-"Crees que te perdone?"-  
-"Conozco a la persona indicada que me ayudara a que lo haga…"-

El muchacho sostuvo la foto de Mabel y se vio determinado…


End file.
